Wanted
by SOA loving mom
Summary: This is my take on the Post Season 3. Carol and Beth take Judith and wait for the others after a battle with the governor goes wrong. This is the story of how they all reconnect and how Daryl and Carol finally find their way to each other. Lots of CARYL with a slight bit of Merle/Beth. Rated M for future smut...because it's CARYL!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello all! I'm back! Life has been super busy, but like all of you I'm waiting on pins and needles for the end of this season. I hope we at least get one moment of tenderness for our favorite couple! Well as I have been watching I had this idea come to me so now I'm writing it for all of you!**

**Our story takes places after the first battle with the governor. The first battle was bloody; the governor underestimated our rag tag group of survivors, so after a stale mate the governor and his forces have retreated back to Woodbury. Our story picks up during the retreat from the prison. This will be a multi chapter, there will be Merle/Beth, sorry if it's not your cup of tea I think at the end of the world you don't have many choices, and of course this story is all about our favorite damaged couple! Big hugs and thanks for reading! Kaye**

**Chapter 1…..On the Run**

Blood and bullets, that all Carol could see, men were falling all around her as she raised her rifle to fire again. Hershel had already fallen, his lifeless body was lying not fair from her, she fought back a sob as she fired her rifle again. She turned her head as she saw Rick come rushing across the yard toward her, she saw him shake his head and point his gun to shoot the kind doctor before he could rise again. When she turned back around Rick had made it to her, he grabbed her arm, "Carol I need you to get Beth and Judith and head for the fall back spot."

Carol shook her head, "I can't leave you all!"

Rick shook his head, "We'll be right behind you, I swear, just please get my daughter to safety."

Carol scanned the yard searching for the familiar crossbow, but in all the chaos she didn't see him. Rick shook her, "Carol, I promise I'll make sure he gets back to you, please get my daughter and get the hell out of here."

Carol nodded her head, hugging the man that had been their leader for the past year; she bolted across the yard and headed into the prison. When she ran into the mess hall, Beth stood up baby Judith in her arms, "What's going on?"

Carol grabbed the few bags that they had already packed, "Beth, Rick wants us to retreat. I need you to stay calm; Rick said he would bring the others."

Beth felt her stomach drop, her chin quivering, "What about Daddy? He'll need my help."

Carol felt a ping of guilt hit her, she needed the young woman to be strong or they won't be able to make it out of the back of the prison with the baby. Carol focused on the bags, she slung them over her shoulder, her rifle held tight in her hands, she stepped towards Beth, "Beth, I need you! Judith NEEDS you, please just come with me. This was the plan that your dad agreed too and you promised him you could do this."

Beth gave her a firm nod, Carol pulled the girl to her for a second whispering in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to either of you. Now let's go."

The plan had been simple, the day after Rick had return from his met with the governor and told them about war being declared, the group had made plans. The men had focused on the fighting part, but Hershel had come up with the idea to create a fallback position. Hershel wanted to make sure if the fighting got too much that they had a way to get Judith to safety. It had been decided that Carol would fight until Rick decided it was time for her to collect Beth and Judith. They had packed the cars and pulled them around to the back side of the prison. Carol was to drive them through Rick's hometown to a small doctor's office on the edge of town. They had already stocked the room with water, food, and weapons, so all Carol had to do was get her, Beth, and Judith through the maze of halls to the cars.

Now as they moved through the halls, shots could still be heard from outside in the yard. Carol swallowed back her fears, these people were her family now, but she had to make sure Beth and Judith were safe. Beth whimpered behind her when they heard the sound of mindless moans coming from in front of them. Carol steeled herself pulling Daryl's knife from her hip, she handed the rifle to Beth and put her finger to her lips. When they rounded the corner two walkers stumbled toward them. Carol took a deep breath and stabbed the first walker through the eye hitting the brain. By the time she pulled the knife out, the second walker was almost on top of her; she kicked it hard in the stomach and plunged the knife again. She turned to check on Beth, Carol's heart swelled with pride as the young woman gave her a quick nod.

By the time they made it for the car Judith was crying, Carol handed Beth the diaper bag, "There's a bottle already made for her, sit in the back with her and keep your eyes open. You did real good sweetie."

Beth gave her a weak smile, "I'm scared Carol."

Carol hugged her hard, "I am too sweetie, but it's all going to be alright. It's our job to survive. "

As Carol drove she kept her eyes open, she kept looking behind her afraid any of the governor's men might have followed them. When they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office Carol felt exhausted. She pulled her rifle to her, "Beth stay close behind me. Daryl and Merle cleared this building but that doesn't mean walkers haven't gotten back in here."

Carol was relieved when the office was walker free, she ushered Beth and Judith into the far back office that Daryl said was the safest. Carol scanned the room wanting to cry, Daryl and Merle had done a great job getting the room ready. There were jugs of water lining one wall, blankets on the floor with pillows, and plenty of baby formula.

Beth looked at Carol, "How long do we wait?"

Carol sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "They said to wait till tomorrow night. I figure if no one comes by then we'll head out the next morning. Rick said we had to keep moving. We'll leave directions to where ever we are going if it comes to that."

Beth nodded laying the now sleeping Judith down on the blankets. The young girl hugged herself, looking at the floor, "My daddy's gone to heaven hasn't he?"

Carol felt tears eating at her eyes, she crossed the room to pull the girl into her arms, "I'm sorry sweetie. He died protecting you and Maggie. He loved you very much."

Beth sobbed against her for the longest time, "What am I gonna do? What if Maggie dies too? I'll have no one."

Carol pulled away from her, taking the young woman's face in her hands, "You have me and Judith and if we have to we will make it. You hear me? We are family now. Promise me you'll keep your head about you, I NEED YOU! I can't do this without you Beth."

Beth nodded wiping at her face, "Daddy would want me to keep going. At least he's with my momma now."

Carol nodded easing the young girl down to the blankets next to Judith. Beth finally fell asleep with her head lying in Carol's lap. Carol sat there with her back against the wall staring at the door willing it to open, praying that one of them would walk through it. She brushed her hand through Beth's hair, Daryl's face flashing in her mind. She never even had the courage to tell him she loved him. Carol wiped at her own tears, doing everything in her power to herself together. She would make it, she had too, it's what Sophia would've wanted and it was what Daryl would've of wanted.

**-Wanted-**

The night passed and by morning Carol and Beth were on edge. By noon when no one had made it to them, they began fearing the worse. Carol forced Beth to eat something. They were sitting there eating when they heard a noise in the outer office. Carol blew out the few candles they had and motioned for Beth to hide behind the exam table with Judith. Carol pulled her rifle into her hands and positioned herself in front of the exam table.

A few heart pounding moments passed and the door was kicked opened. Carol couldn't believe her eyes; standing there a bloody, dirty mess were Daryl and Merle. Merle was leaning heavily on Daryl. Carol felt relief go through her, "DARYL!"

Daryl gave her a half smirk, "Gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me?"

Carol set the rifle down and hurried to help Daryl drag Merle to the exam table, "What happened?"

Merle growled as he laid down, "Took a damn bullet to the side, this asshole won't leave me or we would've been here last fucking night."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Quit bitchin' you stubborn pain in the ass. I got ya here didn't I?"

Carol motioned to Beth, "Beth, I need you to light every candle we have, I need to be able to see what I'm working on. Daryl can you go find me a suture kit and whatever bandages you can find."

As Beth and Daryl got to work, Carol helped Merle get out of his shirt, the man hissed when the shirt was pulled away from the wound. Carol examined it, "It's clean through, that's good. I won't have to go looking for the bullet, just gonna need to clean it out and stitch you up. You're lucky."

Merle huffed, "Don't fucking feel lucky."

Carol sighed, "Did you see the others?"

Merle looked at her, "We searched through the bodies, but we didn't see no one."

Carol nodded, her eyes shining with tears. Merle grabbed her hand making her look at him, "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Carol gave him a tired smile, "At least you two are here with us. Thank you Merle."

Merle snorted, "Don't thank me, that boy was crazed trying to get here to you."

Carol let a small smile spread on her face, but she focused on cleaning out his wound. Once Merle was patched up, Beth and Carol got both men something to eat and drink. After eating Merle was out like a light, Beth had fallen asleep next to Judith again curled up with her head in Carol's lap. Daryl sat near the door his crossbow in his lap. He looked over at Carol, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, "You should sleep."

Carol shook her head, "No, you need it more than me. I'll take first watch. You were carrying your brother all night. I'm fine."

Daryl sighed, his voice low, "I was afraid you won't be here."

Carol stared at him, realizing he was just as afraid as she was. She quietly slipped Beth's head on a pillow and went to sit beside him, her hand going to his arm, "But we're here. We have to keep the faith that the others will find their way too."

Daryl nodded, "What if they don't?"

Carol was shocked when he laid down putting his head in her lap, she slowly put her hand on his head, brushing his dirty hair, much like she did to Beth, "We'll figure out somewhere to go. Rick said if we left to tape the directions to where we were going on the bottom of the exam table. Merle said you didn't see any of them."

Daryl nodded his head weakly in her lap, "No, we looked through bodies, but we didn't see any of them. I half figured they'd be back here and you all would've left again."

Carol smirked, letting her hand linger on his earlobe, "I would never have left without you." She knew he didn't hear her; he was already snoring softly in her lap. Carol enjoyed running her hands through his hair, she was just glad he was back right where he belonged, with her.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl awoke to the sound of soft cries. He scanned the room and saw that Merle and Beth were still sleeping soundly, but Carol and Judith were gone. He stood up letting his body crack and pop, he was getting too damn old to be sleeping on the floor. He sighed, shouldering his crossbow; he opened the door to the small exam room, beginning his search for Carol. When he opened the door he saw her sitting across from their room, rifle by her side and Judith in her arms. Carol looked up slightly adjusting the bottle in the baby's mouth, "Sorry if we woke you."

Daryl rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, "It's alright. Little Ass Kicker alright?"

Carol smiled down at the little girl in her arms, "Yeah she's fine, just hungry. I came out here so we didn't wake you all."

Daryl nodded sitting down next to her, "I heard her cry." Daryl leaned close to Carol looking down at little Judith, his finger catching hers, "Hey little ass kicker. Did you sleep?"

Carol sighed readjusting the baby over her shoulder, "Some."

Daryl studied her face, he could tell she hadn't, "When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know, none of us are getting much sleep."

Daryl chuckled, "Not with Merle snoring like that." He winked at Carol and the two chuckled softly. Daryl was getting ready to order her to bed, when they heard the door of the doctor's office swing open. Carol pulled Judith into her chest, while Daryl helped her up and shoved her toward the exam room. Once Carol got inside she woke Merle, leaning down she whispered into his ear, "Someone's out there, Daryl's alone."

Merle snapped up off the floor, without a thought to his own injury, he pulled his knife and went out the door. Beth had woken up; she took the baby and moved to her hiding place from the previous night. Carol picked up her rifle and waited. Daryl opened the door a few minutes later, his heart swelled with pride when he saw Carol there with her rifle ready to shot anything or anyone that came through the door. He motioned her that it was alright, "It's Michonne."

Carol felt her shoulders relax, "Thank god is she alright."

Daryl nodded, his face turning dark, "Yeah, but she's got Andrea with her."

A few minutes later Michonne and Andrea sat on the floor of the small exam room hungrily eating the tins that Carol had opened for them. Daryl sat across from Michonne, "What the hell did you see back there?"

Michonne swallowed her food and glared at Daryl then Merle, "Walkers. The governor flooded the yard with walkers. The last I saw Rick and the others they were running in the opposite direction toward the woods. I made my way to the back entrance to the prison. The cars were all on fire. By the time I made the tree line, Andrea came running up to me."

Andrea hugged her knees her eyes teary, "I tried to kill him. I did, that night after I left you, I tried but I couldn't. But watching what he was doing, all the death. I tackled him to the ground when he started firing at Rick and the others. I ran after that, when I saw Michonne I knew I couldn't go back."

Daryl snorted, "So you thought we'd welcome you back? Lady you could've stopped all this shit."

Andrea nodded her head, "I know, I'm so sorry. But if it helps I think I saved Rick and the others."

Merle sighed from behind Daryl, "We need to head out baby brother, ain't no good sitting here. We know what the plan was."

Daryl nodded, standing he motioned for Andrea, "We need to talk and I don't trust your ass. You can stay for now, but I'll be damned if you're going to be listenin' in on where we're going."

Andrea sighed, she stood and walked out the door, she knew she had to work on building trust with these people. As she slid down the wall across from the exam room, she struggled with her own demons, praying that she could find some happiness in the dark world they lived in.

Inside the exam room, Daryl pulled out a map of Georgia, "Rick wanted us to wait in state for him. Said we could regroup somewhere and then the plan was to head to Canada."

Carol stood with Judith in her arms staring at the map, she bit her lip, "I think I know a place. We could make it safe."

Merle looked up at the tiny woman, "Oh yeah, where's that at sugar?" He was almost amused by the thought that the little spit fire of a woman would speak up; she hardly ever said a word at these little planning sessions.

Carol took a deep breath and pointed to a spot near Union County, "My pa has a junk yard here near the Blue Ridge River. I know it's locked up tight, I did it myself just a few weeks before the world went to shit."

Daryl looked thoughtfully at her, "Carol we need somewhere with shelter. I'm sure you want to go back somewhere that reminds you of your pa, but….."

Carol's face lit up, "It has shelter, our old house is in the center of the junk yard. My pa build the business around that house. Once he started really making money he bought us a new house in town, but the house is still there. He used it as his offices and after momma died he sold the house in town and went back to living there."

Daryl sighed, "Carol you know your pa's dead."

Carol gave a soft chuckle, "I know he's dead three years ago. I kept the junk yard; I needed to have somewhere in case I needed to get away from Ed. It's still there, so what do you think?"

Daryl gave her a soft smile, "Seems it's as good a place as any. Carol you leave the instructions for the others, Merle, Michonne, Andrea, and I will find us a few cars. Let's move, I want to be on the road by mid day."

It took them an hour to find two cars, after everything was loaded up Carol stood there holding Judith against her chest. Michonne grabbed Andrea pulling her to the car sitting behind the SUV. Daryl motioned to Beth, "Take Judith for awhile, Carol didn't sleep last night."

Carol sighed, "I'm fine."

Daryl opened the passenger side door and shoved her into the front seat, she frowned at him and he pointed at her, "No you're not. I'm driving, you're sleeping, that's an order."

Carol crossed her arms and scowled at him as she watched him make his way around the SUV. When he slid into the SUV he gave her a half smirk as he started the small group down the road. Carol turned around to see Merle staring wearily at Judith. Beth smiled at him, "Do you want to hold her?"

Merle looked up at the young woman in shock, "What? Me? Hell no, she ain't gonna shit is she?"

Beth blushed at his language, she giggled nervously, "Well she might, but don't worry I'll change her."

Merle snorted turning his attention to the window, muttering under his breath, "I think I'd rather take my chances with the fucking walkers over smelling that rug rat's ass."

Carol's head snapped back to Daryl when she felt his hand grasp hers. He looked at her briefly, "Sleep, NOW woman." He gave her hand one last squeeze and she smiled and leaned against the window closing her eyes. The sounds of Judith and Beth softly drifting to her ears, she let the sound of the SUV's engine ease her to sleep.

**Alright there you go, it's just the start. Let me know what you think, lots more to come! I live for your reads, follows, favorites and your reviews are my drug! Have a great weekend! Hugs and love Kaye!**


	2. The Past

Chapter 2…The Past

**Well I just have to say a BIG GIANT THANK YOU! I am really feeling the love now that I am back and writing. I know I'm not perfect and I thank all of you for overlooking my spelling or grammar mistakes. I've gotten a heck of a lot better since I first started writing**** You guys really are sweet!**

**As most of you know that read my stuff I always make videos for the stories and this one is no different. Go on over to YouTube and check out the Reedus Renegade channel and you will see the new CARYL video for WANTED by Hunter Hayes. **

**Ok, on with the story….**

**-Wanted-**

Daryl had stopped after about an hour at the road and checked out the route they were taking. He thought there was a much faster way to get to Union County that would at least trim a half hour off their trip. When he finally saw one he took a deep breath leaning against the SUV, his eyes flickered to Carol who was sound asleep curled up in the passenger seat. He hated taking her back there, but what other choice did he really have? He needed to get them somewhere for the night. Judith had been good so far, but there was only so much a baby could take before they started screaming. He snapped his eyes back to the map when he heard Merle's metal stump hit the hood. Daryl looked over at Merle who was leaning on the other side of the SUV, "There's a quicker route."

Merle nodded chewing on his cheek, "Alright, what's the problem?"

Daryl took a deep breath, "It's where we lost Sophia. We'd have to go right past the spot where the walkers chased her into the woods."

Merle glanced at the sleeping woman, "Well maybe she'll sleep through it and we can get pass there without her even knowing. You said she ain't slept in days."

Daryl nodded folding up the map, "Yeah, maybe."

Daryl jogged back to let Michonne and Andrea know the new route they were taking. Andrea stared at him, "Do you think that's wise with Carol?"

Daryl snarled at her, "Don't you worry about Carol! She's a hell of a lot stronger than any of us." With that he stormed back to the SUV, he grabbed the door handle and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. He looked through the window at Carol hoping and praying he wasn't going to make a huge mistake, she had enough hurt in her life. She didn't need any more.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl silently cursed whoever was watching over them when he saw Michonne flash her lights at him. They were almost in the middle of the traffic pile up where they had first lost Sophia. Merle leaned up toward the front seat whispering in his ear, "They need to stop. She's been out for awhile, even the kid's screaming earlier didn't wake her, she'll be fine."

Daryl nodded chewing on his thumb nail; he pulled over close to the cream colored car that had the now faded note for Sophia across the windshield. Daryl turned to Beth; his voice was low, "Stay in the car and try to keep Carol asleep and Ass Kicker quiet."

Beth nodded to him and Merle as they exited the SUV. Beth was busy watching Merle and Daryl help Michonne siphon gas; she turned around just as Carol slipped from the SUV. Beth pulled Judith close to her chest and got out of the car following her, a small hand gun Merle had given to her tucked in the back of her pants. Beth Green might be young, hell she might be naïve, but she wasn't going to let Carol go off on her own and get hurt.

Carol had heard them talking earlier when they were leaning on the SUV looking at the map. As soon as she heard Daryl say they were going back to the spot where she lost Sophia she felt her heart thump heavy in her chest. It had been nice to have the Green farm, Sophia's body was buried there, and Carol used to spend hours sitting there just reflecting on her daughter and all the joy that Sophia had given to her in the twelve short years she had her. But the highway, that spot, it was where Sophia's soul had flew up to heaven. As they drove on Carol thought about how nice it was to be able to go back there and pay her respects to her little girl. So when Daryl and Merle went to siphon gas for Michonne and Andrea she couldn't help but slip from the SUV and make her way toward the guard rail where she spent many an hour staring into the dark and praying for a miracle that never came.

When Carol came to the guardrail she felt her throat burn and her eyes filled with tears. It was almost like it was yesterday when she watched as Sophia ran for her life from walkers, Rick tumbling after her. Carol knelt down resting her head on the guardrail; she felt a hand on her shoulder and the soft cooing of Judith. Carol looked over her shoulder at Beth who was smiling at her softly, "Is this where….?"

Carol nodded, glancing back into the woods, "Yeah. This is where my little girl went to be with God."

Beth squeezed her shoulder, "I'm going to wait over there and give you a few minutes of privacy, but I'm here if you need me." Carol nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the tree line. She stared ahead silent tears falling down her cheeks as she thought about her little lost angel.

Merle was the first one to make it back to the SUV, when he saw both Carol and Beth gone he swore under his breath, he looked back at Daryl who was still talking to Michonne, "Hey little brother think we got us a small problem here."

Daryl jogged over to the SUV and looked inside, "SHIT! Stay here but keep your eyes open, I know where they are."

As Daryl weaved between stalled cars he saw Beth. She had Judith tight against her chest and a gun in her hands, when she heard him she turned to him. Daryl held up his hands, "Whoa hold on there, where's Carol?"

Beth just nodded toward the guardrail, Daryl let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He walked toward the girl and patted her on the back, his voice low, "Go on and get back. I'll watch ya walk. Get loaded up, we'll be right there."

Once Daryl knew Beth was within Merle's sights he turned back to Carol. As he walked closer he saw her kneeling at the guardrail, he sighed slipping next to her, his arm going awkwardly around her waist, his voice was gentle, "What're ya doin'?"

Carol looked up at him and smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Just telling her how much I love her and miss her." Her voice cracking on the last words.

Daryl nodded his head, pulling her head against his shoulder, his own voice coming out rough and gravelly, "I know. She's watching over us now, she's gonna make sure we get to this place."

Carol looked at him, her eyes filled with hope, "Do you really think so?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I do. How would you explain how we all made it out of that prison alive? She's like our guardian angel."

Carol nodded looking back toward the trees, she was afraid to talk, because she knew she would cry if she did. Daryl gave her waist a squeeze, "Come on now, she's always with us. You don't need to sit here and talk with her, she's always with ya. You know that right?"

Carol let him pull her into his side, her head resting just under his arm pit. They got back into the SUV silently and continued on, but this time Carol took Judith. As Daryl watched her out of the corner of his eye he knew she just needed to have the little girl close to help ease her pain.

**-Wanted-**

They made it to Union County before nightfall, finding an old barn on the edge of town they settled in for the night. Come morning fall, Daryl and Merle took Michonne's car and went to scope out the old junk yard. Carol waited on pins and needles till they got back. When Daryl and Merle finally walked into the barn at almost dusk, Carol could tell by their faces it wasn't good news.

Daryl sighed, running a tired hand over his face, "It was bad. There were walkers everywhere outside, Merle and me couldn't even get near the place to see if the fence held."

Carol couldn't believe this, they had taken a whole prison full of walkers, but one stupid field was standing in their way. Carol let out a little groan, "I know the fence held, for Christ sakes it's made out of old cars! There's no way they got in there, I just know it. Daryl there's food, guns, water, hell there's even a little swing in the back for Judith. We need to go back there and take those walkers down!"

Daryl and Merle had talked about it the whole time they were gone, as soon as they saw the number of walkers they knew with just them and Michonne they couldn't take that field. Andrea wasn't to be trust and Carol and Beth, well they were Carol and Beth. Neither one of them would admit but they were protecting the two women. Daryl shook his head at Carol, "I'm sorry Carol, we'll find somewhere else, it's too damn dangerous."

Carol huffed, following him as he tried to walk away, "When has something been too dangerous? Didn't Rick tell us we always had to push just a little harder?"

Daryl spun around his eyes going dark, "Yeah and where the FUCK IS HE? He's fucking dead! That's what pushing harder gets ya. Now I'm fucking in charge around here and I say we AIN'T DOING THIS." Daryl glared at Merle, "I'm going on watch, you keep watch down here with the women."

Merle nodded at his brother, he clasped a hand on Carol's shoulder, "Don't worry he'll come around. He's just worried."

Carol nodded, but her mind was already working, she knew in her heart this was the right place.

After dinner, things calmed down, Beth and Andrea were sound asleep. Merle was sitting at the door of the barn staring off into the distance. Carol went outside to the cars; she began packing her bag with everything she could think of that she might need. She was going to make a try for the junk yard, she knew a back way from the Blue Ridge River that might be clear, if she could get inside she could sit up on the fence made of cars and pick the walkers off enough for the others to just drive right in the front gate. She almost screamed when Michonne appeared next to her, Carol grabbed her chest, "Jesus, scared me half to death."

Michonne looked at the bag in her hand, "Going somewhere?"

Carol sighed, glancing up at the roof where she knew Daryl was somewhere keeping watch, "I can get in. There's a back way, a stream that branches off from the river, it flows right underneath on side of the wall. I know I can get in."

Michonne nodded, "What are you going to do when we get in?"

Carol took a deep breath, "My daddy had a ton of guns he kept in the basement. He was president of the local gun society. I know there's tons of ammo down there too. We could sit on the fence and pick off the walkers one by one if we had too. Then they should be able to just drive through the gates. Michonne this place has everything we need for the winter. There's woods close for Merle and Daryl to hunt. The river is right there for water. My dad had a generator and a gas pump that might still have gas in it…"

Michonne held her hands up, "Ok, ok. But why don't you talk to him about it?" Michonne hiked her thumb toward the roof.

Carol made a growling sound from her throat, she gritted her teeth, "THAT MAN, he sets his mind to something there's no turning him around from it. I know I CAN DO THIS. Judith needs a home for the winter. We can't run around like idiots with a baby."

Michonne put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath, "Alright but I'm coming with you. And you better get Beth on board with this, she's gonna need to know."

Carol nodded her head, "I will. I won't just up and leave her without any word. That girl has lost too much already and there's no way I will fail with her and Judith needing me."

Michonne gave her a stiff nod and went to her car to grab what she would need. Carol headed back into the barn to wake up Beth. Carol knelt down and softly shook the girl, "Beth honey I need your help."

Beth rubbed her eyes and looked at her, "Everything alright?"

Carol nodded, her voice barely a whisper, "I need you to do something for me."

Beth sat up, "Anything."

Carol stared at the girl pushing a few hairs behind her ear, "Michonne and I are going to make a run for the junk yard."

Beth's face went pale with fear, her voice a hushed whisper, "NO! You can't, what about me? What about Judith? Daryl will have a major melt down…."

Carol put her finger to the girl's mouth, "Daryl will live! You will have Judith. With the two of you waiting for me I won't fail. I promise if it looks like we won't make it in, we'll turn around and come back doing what Daryl wants us too. But I have to try Beth. This place could give us shelter for the winter and we both know we can't keep dragging Judith out like this. Will you help me?"

Beth bit her lip glancing over at Merle's back for a minute, she stared into Carol's eyes, she really couldn't lose this woman. Not with her sister and father gone, "Do you swear on Sophia's soul that you will come back?"

Carol gave her a smile, taking the girl's hands, "Yes, I swear. I won't leave you."

Beth nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

Carol let out a heavy breath, "I just need you to know where I am, so when Daryl goes looking you can tell him where we are. If we weren't back in two days, have them drive to the junk yard, if the walkers are gone then the plan worked, just have them drive right up to the gate. Can you do that?"

Beth nodded throwing her arms around Carol's neck; Carol could feel hot tears on her neck. Beth muttered to her, "Just make sure you do it."

**-Wanted-**

By dawn Michonne and Carol had found an old pick up with gas and keys. Carol drove them down through the woods that touched the back of her father's property. They saw a walker once in awhile but they were always in the distance. Carol took the truck into the woods as far as she could. When they reached the river she parked the truck, "We walk from here."

Michonne just nodded as the two women left the truck. They walked slowly along the river bank until they came to a tree that had fallen across it, Carol started across it, smiling to herself remembering all the times she did this as a girl. When they got to the other side it didn't take long for them to find the small stream that led to the base of the fence. By the time they got to the fence, Carol had taken down three walkers and Michonne had sliced and diced eight. Leaning against the wall of old cars catching their breath Michonne looked at Carol, "Now what?"

Carol smiled at her, pointing to the stream, "We swim under the wall."

Michonne glared at her, "I don't swim."

Carol was in shock this woman could do things that most men couldn't but she didn't know how to swim, "All you have to do is hold your breath, I'll hold your hand and swim us to the other side."

Michonne narrowed her eyes, "I swear to God if I drown I'm coming back and kicking your ass!"

Carol chuckled as she walked into the stream, the cold water going up to her waist. Once Michonne walked in behind her and they were standing at the edge of the wall, Carol took one last look at Michonne, "Remember hold your breath and don't panic. I'll get you inside."

Carol went under the water her hand in a death grip with Michonne as the she pulled them under the wall. When they finally reached the other side they popped their heads up, Michonne gasping for air. Carol started pulling herself out of the water, glancing around the old junk yard. Michonne had pulled herself up next to her panting trying to get her nerves under control from her water experience.

Michonne looked around, "How far till the house?"

Carol stood up, "Just follow me."

Michonne pulled her sword, "Alright you've gotten us this far."

Twenty minutes later the two women made it into the house. Michonne and Carol did a quick sweep of the small three bedroom house. Michonne was shocked that no walkers had broken through the wall. Michonne stood in the small kitchen staring at Carol who was looking at a picture that was hanging on the fridge. Carol took it down and handed it to Michonne, her voice cracking, "It's my daughter, I took it right before the world went to hell. I never thought I would see her face again."

Michonne looked at the picture of the small dirty blonde; she gave Carol a sad smile, "Now you can look at her whenever you want to."

Carol nodded her head putting the photo to her chest, "So let's get those guns and see what kind of damage we can do on those walkers."

**-Wanted-**

Merle had woke up when the sun came up; he stretched and scanned the barn. He saw Beth was already up feeding the baby. The girl had already put on a pot of coffee and the smell was filling the barn. When he walked over towards her she looked up and gave him a smile, "Morning Merle can I get you some coffee?"

Merle found himself smiling back at the girl; it was hard not to smile at her cute little face. He loved how full her cheeks were; her face almost looked like a fairy. Merle shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind, WHAT THE HELL? Where did that come from he thought to himself? He cleared his throat, "Nah I can get it, you have the little one." Merle glanced around seeing Andrea stirring from her spot on the hay. Merle grabbed his cup and looked back at Beth, "Where is Carol and Michonne?"

Beth was looking at him, but she quickly flicked her eyes back to Judith, but not before Merle saw a flash of fear move across her face. He moved so he was towering over her, "Angel? Where is Carol?" His voice trying to remain calm, because he already knew where Carol was and his brother was going to lose his shit.

Beth looked up at him her chin quivering, he watched as she steeled herself, "She's gone."

Before Merle could say anything he looked up to his brother. Daryl's face grew dark and his fists clenched at his sides. Daryl's voice came out through clenched teeth, "Where. Has. She. Gone. Off. To?"

Beth turned around and stared at Daryl, her resolve breaking. She heard Andrea moving closer to them now. Beth swallowed hard, "She and Michonne went to the junk yard. She said for us to come in two days. That if the walkers were gone from the front then they made it in."

Daryl turned around and slammed his fists into one of the beams of the old barn. Merle went up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Daryl spun around his fist in mid air, Merle held his hand up, "Whoa, whoa little brother, don't hit me. I ain't known nothing about this here shit. I would've stopped her crazy ass."

Daryl bumped his chest into Merle's, "YOU WERE ON WATCH DOWN HERE! How did they slip away?"

Beth stood up still holding Judith in her arms, "They were really quiet. Merle thought they were asleep. Merle kept watch all night."

Merle smiled at the girl, knowing she was covering for him. He felt bad about falling asleep, but he knew if he admitted it to his brother he might as well throw himself to a herd.

Daryl was fuming, he told her, he fucking told her to stay put. He stared at the others, "Pack up; we're going to save their crazy asses." As he walked away he muttered to himself, "God damn crazy woman, gonna tie her ass up so she can't get away next time." But in his heart he could feel the cold fear moving through his veins, he had to get to her before it was too late.

**Ok, lots going on! Next time Daryl and the group makes it to the junk yard…..I think Carol might be in for a small spanking! LOL…hope you liked this! Hugs, Kaye**


	3. It Will Hold

Chapter 3…..It will Hold

**Again, thank you! I can't believe the response I've gotten so far! As always thanks for reading! Now on with the story…..**

**-Wanted-**

Merle grabbed a hold of the dashboard for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour. His dumbass brother was driving like a bat out of hell. Merle braced himself as Daryl whipped the SUV around another stalled car, he heard Beth suck in a breath in the backseat. Merle grimaced, "You want to slow the fuck down, if you didn't forget we got a lady and a fucking baby in the backseat. Might be nice if we don't kill them."

Daryl looked in the rearview mirror at Beth who was cradling Judith in her arms. He was so hell bent on getting to Carol he wasn't even thinking about the fact that he was throwing poor Beth and Judith all over the backseat. He muttered, "Sorry."

Beth gave him a weak smile, "It's fine. I'm sure she's fine Daryl."

Daryl let out a huff, trying to slow down a little. They pulled just inside the tree line near the junk yard, the same place that he and Merle had sat to scope out the place the day before. Merle whistled through his teeth, "Well would you look at that?"

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes; he could see Michonne standing on top of the crude car wall a rifle in her hands. Walker bodies littered the field in front of the old junk yard. The sight that really caught him off guard was Carol, she was in the field using a small tow motor to move the bodies and stack them into piles. He heard Merle let out a chuckle, "Looks like those two crazy bitches did it. Well I'll be damned."

Daryl clutched the steering wheel as he saw a random walker get close to the tow motor, but he relaxed when he saw Michonne took it down. Daryl grumbled under his breath, "God damn woman." He threw the SUV into drive and slowly headed up toward the gate.

Carol looked up and saw them coming, she swallowed hard. She had told Beth to have them come in two days, but she knew as soon as Daryl figured out where she was that he would come for her. She sighed finishing up one of the piles of bodies. She moved the tow motor to the gate. Michonne came down and opened it up letting Carol pull the tow motor back around the house. The other two cars followed suit.

When Daryl got out of the car he couldn't believe it, the place was just like Carol said it would be. The fence was fashioned out of old cars and had to be at least two stories tall. The house sat in the middle, it worn and weather beaten, with a small yard in the front. An apple tree sat off to one side a small swing hanging from it's branches. As they walked up the front porch he saw several flowering bushes, hell the front porch even had a swing.

Carol took a deep breath as she approached them; she went directly to Beth who was grinning ear to ear. Carol pulled the woman into her arms. Beth whispered to her, "You did it!"

Carol giggled, "Was there any doubt? I told you I'd keep safe for you and Judith." Carol looked at the others, "So what do you think?"

Andrea hugged herself staring at the house, "I think it'll be great to sleep inside tonight."

Michonne gave her a rare smile, "There's beds inside."

Merle slapped Daryl on the back, "Damn that woman of yours has balls brother."

Daryl glared at Carol, his voice cold, "Ain't got no woman."

Carol swallowed back the lump in her throat, she knew her and Daryl weren't together, but it still hurt. She smiled and walked up the porch stairs, "If you all follow me I'll get you settled and we can unpack the cars." The others followed her inside, "I'm sorry I haven't had time to sort things out. We wanted to get the walkers taken care of first."

Daryl looked around as they entered a room with a large desk in it, there was a couch on one side a small cot mirrored it on the other. A fire was already burning in the fireplace giving the whole room a welcome feeling. Carol pulled open two French doors to reveal an out of date kitchen, "I know it's not much but I figure with some hard work we can really make this place a home." Carol pushed aside a few boxes that were sitting inside the kitchen, "I'll take care of these boxes later, we'll put them in the basement. Now I figured Daryl and Merle would want to take the study. Michonne said she would like to bunk alone." The group followed Carol upstairs, Daryl noticed several pictures of Carol with her parents, he couldn't stop the small smirk that came to his lips seeing her with long blonde curly hair, she had been a knockout.

Carol saw him lingering on the pictures hanging up, but she tried to keep to the task at hand, he was pissed with her and sooner or later she would pay for that, but at least she had been right. She showed them the bathroom, then the small bedroom with a twin bed, "Michonne has already called this one. Andrea I'm going to put you here in my parent's old room. Beth, Judith, and I are going to take my old room. If we need to the attic is finished, so we could put another bedroom up there and the basement also has a finished room in it. I'll let you bring in things, Michonne will you help me finish up with the walkers in the yard?" Michonne nodded and her and Carol disappeared outside.

Daryl and Merle had just finished up unloading the cars when they smelt rotten flesh burning. Daryl slammed the hatch of the SUV and grabbed the last of the water jugs, "She didn't even fucking ask us to help her clean them up!"

Merle chuckled, "Watch out brother, some one might think you're sweet on her."

Daryl glared at Merle as he hauled the water into the kitchen where Beth was already making dinner for the group. Daryl looked around, "Where is Andrea?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know. But me and Judith are doing fine."

Daryl grumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen planning on giving Andrea a piece of his mind. Merle sighed looking at Judith who was sitting in an old baby swing, he gestured to it, "Where'd you find that?"

Beth smiled, "Isn't it great? Carol must've brought it in; it was here when I came in."

Merle smiled down at the little baby who was now fighting off sleep. He turned and watched as Beth opened a few tins of fruit to mix together. When she turned Merle watched the way her long slender neck cocked to one side, his eyes trailed down her back and rested on her ample firm ass. He felt his dick twitch in his pants when he wondered what it would feel like to feel that ass as she straddled him naked. Merle felt sick, this was a girl, granted a girl with a woman's body, but she was a girl and he was just a dirty old bastard. Beth turned around and blushed when she saw the lust heavy look on his face. Merle blushed when he saw she caught him staring, he stammered, "Uh…You….need some help?"

Beth smiled at him, "Sure do you want to fill the bowls with this fruit?"

Merle nodded taking the bowls she had neatly stacked on the counter and began filling them with the fruit. Beth turned around smiling to herself, when she glanced over at Merle he looked up and smirked at her again. Beth gathered up the tins of soups and stew, she couldn't help feeling a sense of excitement, maybe there was hope for love in this dark world. Or at least sex, she thought to herself trying to hold in the giggle she felt bubbling up inside her. She let her eyes linger down Merle's back; damn the man had a fine ass hidden behind his black cargo pants. Her thoughts were running away with her when she heard him clear his throat, she looked up to see him smirking at her, "See somethin' you might like sugar?"

Beth let out a forced laugh, "You wish."

Merle walked over and set down two bowls in front of her, his front pushing up against her back. His voice was a low rumble in her ear, his breath making her feel chills, "I think you wish too."

They broke apart when Daryl came back into the kitchen, "Andrea is coming down, told her she needed to pull her fucking weight. Gonna put her on guard duty while we eat."

Merle nodded, "Sounds good."

**-Wanted-**

By the time they finished dinner Carol was dead on her feet. Her and Beth had moved the boxes in her old room around so they could get Judith down in Sophia's old pen play. Beth sighed as she lay down on the bed, "It's really lucky you had all those old things of Sophia's here. The swing is a god send."

Carol smiled, "Yeah it is. Sophia and I use to come here a lot to see my dad, so he always had extras around. At one point he even had a high chair for her, but I think he gave it to a neighbor who was having a baby."

Carol eased down into the bed next to Beth staring at the ceiling. Beth looked over at her, "I'm glad you're safe."

Carol turned to look at her smiling, "Me too. Now get some sleep, tomorrow we have a house to take care of."

Carol was just starting to drift off when she felt someone shake her, her eyes snapped open and there standing over her was Daryl. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed feeling exhausted she pulled herself off the bed. When they got to the kitchen, Daryl pulled the French doors closed blocking out Merle's snoring. Carol grabbed a sip of water, when she turned around from the sink she came colliding with his chest. She looked up into his face, "Daryl what…..?"

He had tried lying down on the couch in the study, but his thoughts kept going back to her. What if she had died out there? What if he never got to see her again? Worse yet, what if he had to put her down? He needed to see her, tell her how he felt. Now standing there chest to chest with her his heart was beating hard in his chest, before he could stop himself he put his hands on her face and crushed his lips to hers. He felt her tense then she relaxed into the kiss, her arms slipping around his neck, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tastes the deepest parts of her, he growled into her mouth.

Daryl pulled back his thumb tracing a pattern on her cheek, his voice cracking, "Don't EVER fucking take off like that again." He pulled away from her and headed back toward the French doors to the study. He stopped and turned to her pointing a finger at her, "Next time you do that I'll shoot you in the ass with an arrow and tie your ass up." With that he disappeared into the study leaving her standing there against the counter breathing heavy.

Carol put her hand to her chest, after a year of them dancing around each other he had finally kissed her and it had been wonderful. A small smile spread across her face, he really did care about her. That night she got the best sleep of her life.

**-Wanted-**

The next morning everyone was busy checking the fence outside. Carol had stayed back at the house with Judith. She wanted to get the boxes taken down to the basement before anyone saw what was in them. She had began bringing boxes of her and Sophia's stuff up to her father's old place a few weeks before the world went to shit. She planned on leaving him finally, she had started sneaking a few boxes everyday while Ed was at work and Sophia was at school. She grabbed up two more boxes and took them down the basement stairs.

Daryl had come back inside for a drink, he was dripping with sweat. They had only found two small weaknesses in the wall, so now Merle was helping Beth use the tow motor to put more cars in those areas. He came in the back door and saw Judith sleeping in her swing, he paused leaning down he ran a dirty finger across her cheek. He sighed hoping he could find this little girl's daddy and brother, if not he would step up, him and Carol would take care of this little girl and teach her how to survive. He stood up and walked right into a stack of boxes, before he could stop the top box fell to the floor scattering things everywhere. He bent down stopping when he realized what was in the box; it was a box of toys. He picked up a little doll glancing at the foot he saw the name _Sophia_. He looked up and saw Carol standing in the doorway, she sighed, "I was leaving him. Before the dead. I started bringing things up here so we could hide out here for awhile. Ed thought my dad left this place to my uncle, so it could've been safe for us here." She wiped at a few tears, "But I never got the chance to get here. The day I was going to leave him. He came home early from work and told me about the dead walking. He loaded me and Sophia in the car and the rest was history. If I had left a day earlier, Sophia would've been here and she would still be alive. It's my fault she died."

Daryl sighed, standing up he crossed the kitchen he pulled her into his chest and held her while she cried. He smoothed her hair, "Ain't your fault. Ed was a worthless piece of shit; you did the best you could. You don't know if you would've made it here with her. I miss Sophia everyday too, I wish like hell that little girl was mine, but she wasn't. But I know she would be glad you made it here and I know she would want me to take care of you." Daryl pulled back and wiped the tears from her face, he gave her a half smirk, "Let's quit this crying shit and take the little ass kicker and take some of that lemonade out to the others."

Carol nodded her hand going to his chest, "Alright. Thank you Daryl, for everything."

Daryl kissed her forehead, pulling away he walked over to the swing and grabbed Judith who was yawning and stretching, "You want to go see your new yard little girl? Auntie Carol is coming too."

Carol smiled at the two of them, Daryl gave her one last wink and he and Judith headed outside.

**-Wanted-**

Beth Green never really got mad, but this man was really starting to piss her off. Because he only had one hand Merle couldn't operate the tow motor, so he took it upon himself to teach Beth how to use the machine. She had never used a standard so trying to shift the gears was making her head hurt. Merle was losing his patience with the girl every time she grinded the gears, "DAMN it woman don't forget the clutch. How many fuckin' times do I need to tell ya? JESUS didn't ya learn nothin' living that fuckin' farm."

Beth growled as she pushed down on the accelerator. Merle had been hanging on the side of the tow motor his feet up on the side. When she lurched forward he went tumbling onto his ass. Beth screamed, grinding the gears again in her panic to get to Merle.

Merle was laughing when she finally got off the tow motor. Beth rushed to his side, "Oh God I'm so sorry Merle."

Merle looked at her and burst into laughter, "I swear girl that tow motor ain't ever gonna run again. Jesus! You really are the worse driver I ever saw." He looked up to see her stand over him, her fists were balled at her side and her face was full of fury.

Beth couldn't believe he was laughing at her, she couldn't take anymore, she hit his chest, "You stupid…stupid….MOTHER FUCKER!"

Merle felt his mouth open, but nothing came out, he couldn't believe the words that came out of that little angel's mouth, "HEY! I'm the one laying on the ground sugar. No need to use that pretty little mouth like that."

Beth let out a scream of frustration and turned disappearing behind a pile of cars. Michonne looked at him on the ground, "You should go after her; she shouldn't be off alone till we know this place is secure."

Merle grumbled as he got off the ground. As he went in Beth's direction he heard her scream and his heart stopped. He broke out into a run in the direction her screams came from. When he rounded the corner he saw her holding a walker off, pushing and fighting with everything she had. Merle pulled his knife from his hip and send a kick into the walker's side pushing it off her. He plunged the knife into the fucker's skull. When he stood he looked over at her trembling form. Merle closed the distance between them crushing her to him, he smoothed her hair with his good hand, "It's alright. I got it."

Daryl and Michonne appeared, Daryl looked at the two of them, "She alright?"

Merle nodded waving him off, "Go make sure that was the only one." Daryl gave him a quick nod and him and Michonne disappearing to check for more walkers.

Merle pulled away from her, looking her over, his voice low, "You get bit? Or scratched?"

Beth shook her head, "No."

Merle still looked over her making sure with his own eyes that she was safe. He looked up and stared into her crystal clear blue eyes, before he could stop himself he kissed her hard on the lips. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers, "Don't ever take off like that again. I can't let you get hurt, ya hear me?"

Beth nodded letting him put his arm around her, he walked her toward the house. Both of them wondering what the hell that kiss meant. One thing was for sure things were changing and fast.

**Alright there you go; this chapter is setting up for tons of drama to come. But both our couples have kissed! More to come**** Hugs, Kaye**


	4. Tight Spots

Chapter 4…..Tight Spots

**Last night's WALKING DEAD was great, but I have to say I was sad there wasn't much in the way of our favorite couple. We haven't seen much from them in a few weeks, but the previews for next week looked like we might get at least one CARYL moment! **

**Trying to decide if I should make Andrea the bad guy in this one….let me know what you think. Ok on with the story**

**-Wanted-**

Daryl came awake in the study. He rubbed his eyes and glanced toward the window over the couch. It was still dark out; he could hear Merle snoring like a freight train on the other side of the room. Daryl stretched and sat up, as he did he heard whispering coming from the kitchen. He walked to the French doors opening them quietly he saw Carol sitting at the small kitchen table feeding Judith. He smiled to himself watching the peaceful look on Carol's face. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry if we woke you."

Daryl shook his head moving into the kitchen shutting the doors behind him, "Nah, it was probably Merle's snoring."

Carol chuckled, "Yeah we sleep right above you and he's loud. Beth sleeps right through it, but some nights he keeps me awake."

Daryl sat down across from her, gesturing to the little bundle in her arms, "She having a bad night?"

Carol shook her head, "No, she always gets up about half way through the night. I change her and feed her and she out like a light."

Daryl stared at Carol, "Have you had a full night's sleep since she was born?"

Carol grinned, "I hadn't had a full night's sleep in the past thirteen years, I'm use to it."

Daryl cringed thinking of the hell this amazing woman had lived through even before the world went to hell. He watched as Carol put the baby over her shoulder and burped her, her hand gently rubbing circles on the little ones back. Daryl found himself wishing he could be curled up against Carol, his head buried in her neck like that. Where the fuck did that come from? You're really jealous over a fucking baby, JESUS! This woman had his head all twisted up.

Carol stood up and pulled him out of his our head, she came over handing him Judith, "Do you mind? I want to check to see how much formula we have left. Might be time to make a run. We've been here a little over two weeks and what we had isn't going to last long."

Daryl took the baby and watched as Carol got up on her tip toes to check the formula supply. Daryl watched as her tone legs stretched up, damn her for wearing those little god damn sleep shorts that fit her ass just right. His eyes traveled up to land on her ass and Daryl felt himself go hard as he thought about his hands kneading the soft flesh.

Carol turned around and saw his eyes snap up and his face turn red, had he just been watching my rear? No, Daryl's not like that, sure we kissed but he would never…no I'm just seeing what I want to see, "Daryl did you hear me?"

Daryl cleared his throat, wishing Judith wasn't asleep so he had something to distract him from the sight of Carol in those shorts, "No sorry."

Carol closed the cabinet, turning around hugging her sweater to her, "We have two cans left; we should head out tomorrow morning. I know a few places that would have plenty of formula."

Daryl nodded, looking down at Judith, "Alright, mark them on the map and Merle and I will go out first thing tomorrow."

Carol frowned, "I know this town, I grew up here. It only makes sense if I go; besides if something happens we need you both here."

Daryl glared at her, "Well then you and I will go. That leaves Michonne and Merle here to keep an eye on Judith and Andrea."

Carol crossed the room sitting back down across from him, her voice a whisper, "What's going on with you and Andrea?"

Daryl's face turned fire truck red, "What do ya mean?"

Carol had a strange feeling that over the last few weeks the pretty blonde had been putting the moves on Daryl. Carol tried to smile softly, but inside her heart was breaking, "Daryl I see the way she looks at you."

Daryl huffed, "Well she can look all the fuck she wants too, but it ain't like that Carol and you damn well know it. Woman's bat shit crazy, she has always drifted to the guy in power first Shane, then the governor, and now I guess me. She's just fucked up."

Carol nodded her head, her eyes staring at her hands, "You know she's really pretty and no one would fault you if you started something with her."

Daryl stood up handing her back Judith, he leaned down his hands on the table, his face inches from hers, a small smile on his face, "Ain't gonna happen. You know if I didn't know better I'd say you might be jealous."

Carol huffed leaning back in her chair, but Daryl saw the way her cheeks burnt red, "What ever."

Daryl smirked leaning down to put a soft kiss on Judith's head, Carol watched as his lips touched the little girl's forehead and she secretly wished he would kiss her that way. When Daryl looked up their noses were inches apart, his eyes darting to Carol's lips. He gave her a half crooked smirk, "Night." Before Carol could answer he quickly kissed her lips. He pushed off the table and winked at her as he disappeared back into the study. Carol put a hand to her lips and smiled, the man sure did know how to get her heart racing.

**-Wanted-**

The next morning they all stood outside watching as Daryl and Carol packed up the SUV for the drive into town. Beth stood holding Judith on the stairs, her heart beating in her chest. Carol came over and sat down next to her patting her knee, "I'll be fine you know. Daryl won't let anything happen to me."

Beth sighed, "I know, but if something happens, you're the only one that's been a mother."

Carol looked over at Michonne who was close by, "No I'm not, Michonne was a mother. She can help you if you get in trouble and Merle basically raised Daryl. Not to mention Andrea had a little sister. You will be just fine, I promise. The worse case we will be gone all night. But I'll be back and I'll even bring you some things from town."

Beth groaned handing Judith to Carol, "I hope you're right."

Carol watched her as Beth stalked over to Daryl pulling him around the other side of the car for a private conversation. Carol felt Merle sit down next to her; she turned and smiled at him. He was staring at Beth, "What do you think that's about?"

Carol chuckled, "She's probably telling him she'll kill him if I don't make it back." Merle looked at her raising an eyebrow at her which made Carol laugh. Carol took a deep breath, "Can you do me a favor?"

Merle nodded, "Sure, I'll watch out for them while you're gone."

Carol nodded looking down at Judith, "Let them stay down with you in the study. I think Beth's afraid of being alone. She still wakes up with nightmares at night about her father and the farm. I know we all have nightmares, but she's such a good young woman I'll feel better if you're there for her."

Merle was taken aback by her request, "Why me and not Andrea or Michonne?"

Carol sighed looking at him, her voice low, "You don't think I know about that kiss? Come on Merle she tells me everything. I know out of everyone here you will keep her safe and I know secretly you love this baby just as much as Daryl and I do. Will you do it? I mean don't put the moves on her; just let her sleep down with you in the study."

Merle felt his cheeks burn, he looked down at his boots, his voice almost childlike, "She told you about the kiss?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah she told me."

Merle looked up at her, "Did she like it?"

Carol groaned standing up, "Merle will you just watch out for them?"

Merle stood up with her following her to the car, "Yeah, don't worry I'll take care of shit here."

Beth came over and broke up the conversation taking Judith back from her. Carol saw that Daryl was already in the car his face red and his fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel. Beth hugged Carol, "See you soon."

Carol hugged her back kissing both her and Judith on the cheek, "Ok, see you all soon."

Carol got in the car and looked at Daryl, "You ready?"

Daryl nodded, starting the car and heading toward the gate. Carol rolled down the window and waved, she smiled at Merle, "And to answer your question Merle, YES. Take care everyone."

Michonne and Andrea opened the gate and they were on their way.

**-Wanted-**

Getting into town had been a nightmare. They had driven into two herds, having to back track several times until they finally reached town. Their first stop was a baby shop near an old strip mall. Carol took a deep breath; the one thing she hadn't told Daryl was the store was owned by her aunt who had helped her father raise her after her mother's death. As they pulled up to the front of the store, Daryl looked at her, "You alright?"

Carol gave him a smile, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded, his eyes scanning the area, "Remember with me at all times. Don't need to get separated." Carol nodded slipping out of the car and following him inside.

The store was dark expect for the flash light on the end of Daryl's crossbow. Carol went to work filling their bags with formula, while Daryl started loading clothes and cloth diapers into a large trash bag he found. Carol had made her way to the baby food section when she heard a low moan coming from behind her. When she turned she saw a walker crawling on the ground dragging it's legs behind it. The walker use to be her Aunt Netty. Carol felt tears well up in her eyes; she set her bags down and drew her knife. She walked over and knelt next to the thing that use to be her much beloved aunt. Carol whispered, "I'm so sorry Aunt Netty. Be at peace." She thrust the knife into it's skull and sent her aunt to peace. Carol knelt there a few minutes, trying to still her breathing.

Daryl had heard the walker and when he got to Carol he saw her walk over and kneel down. He felt a lump in his throat when he heard her whisper. He could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. He scanned the store, but gave her a few minutes. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, his voice low, "We best finish up."

Carol nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. They finished up loading their things into the SUV.

Their next stop was the pharmacy which seemed to be hardly touched. Daryl and Carol went through grabbing everything they could think of. When Daryl came across the condom section he scanned to see where Carol was, when he saw she was still at the other end of the aisle getting womanly things he grabbed six boxes shoving them into his knack sack. His mind teasing him, thinking a lot of yourself that you're gonna get that much. He snorted at himself, he wasn't hoping for anything, but if something did happen he wanted to be ready for it. Damn he hadn't had sex in so long he wondered if he even remembered how to, but he was gonna be damned if he would get Carol pregnant. He wanted her, granted he didn't have a fucking clue how to go about asking or even how the hell you got there. All the women he had ever been with he picked up at a bar, usually drunk off his ass. The thought of approaching Carol for it, well that scared the shit out of him, would she laugh at him? Would she think he sucked? He groaned to himself as he moved back behind the pharmacy counter grabbing whatever he thought they might need. Anything to get his mind off the boxes that seemed to be burning a hole through his knack sack.

Carol moved down the aisle and saw Daryl had moved behind the pharmacy counter. Her eyes scanning the area for walkers and for anything they might need. When her eyes landed on the condoms, she looked up to see where Daryl was. She grabbed three packs and shoved them into her bag, telling herself they were for Beth and Merle. She could tell the two of them were heading somewhere and the last thing they needed was another baby. She smirked to herself as she joined Daryl behind the pharmacy counter, "Find anything?"

Daryl almost jumped a foot in the air, "Yeah lots here."

As they went through the bottles Carol smiled to herself as her eyes scanned over Daryl, yeah the condoms were just for Merle and Beth, who the hell was she kidding.

**-Wanted-**

After dinner Merle helped Beth in the kitchen with clean up. Judith was cooing in her swing happily. Merle stared at the little girl smiling to himself, he hated to admit it but she was pretty cute for a shit machine. He snapped his head up when Beth came and stood next to him, "She really is sweet don't you think?"

Merle shrugged, "She's alright."

Beth laughed, filling up a bottle for the baby, "I won't tell anyone you like her."

Merle gave a half hearted laugh, "Whatever. Listen Carol asked me to have you two sleep down here, you can have the cot."

Beth's eyes narrowed at him, "Why would she do that?"

Merle shook his head, "I don't know. She said you might need help with little ass kicker there. Listen I'll be a complete gentleman. Just grab your shit and I'll get the fire going."

Beth smiled sweetly at him, "Alright. You sure you don't mind? Judith usually wakes up at least once at night."

Merle shrugged, "It's fine. Daryl was the same way when he was that age."

An hour later, Merle had helped her bring the playpen downstairs and Judith was out like a light. Merle had settled down on the couch he took his shirt off but left his tank top and pants on. Beth came in a few minutes later wearing a pair of flannel boxers that barely covered her ass and a little pink sports bra. Merle swallowed hard, he felt his pants twitch and he wanted to punch himself for telling Carol he would do this.

He kept his eyes on the fire as he listened to Beth get settled down in the cot. He cleared his throat, "Good night then."

Beth wanted to die when she saw him lying out on the couch, the fire's glow casting across his lean muscular body making him look like a brooding Greek god. As she curled up on the cot, his scent filled her nose, he smelled like Earth and man. She wanted to whimper when she felt a surge of wetness in her core. When he said good night in his raspy southern way she could have came right there. She took a deep breath settling herself, "Good night Merle, sleep well."

**-Wanted-**

After getting what they needed from town they took back roads trying to avoid as many walkers as they could. But with it being pitch dark and both of them starving and tired Daryl decided to pull the SUV into a grove of trees for the night. After he and Carol both went to the bathroom and Carol dug out some tins for them to eat and bottles of water, the two of them started to bed down in the SUV. Daryl looked at the back seat, "Why don't you take the back seat, be more comfortable for ya?"

Carol glanced over at him, "Why don't you, I know you have to be exhausted?"

Daryl glared at her, "Do you always have to argue with me?"

Carol huffed throwing her blanket in the backseat, "FINE."

Carol couldn't believe him! He was just as bad as her not sleeping enough and taking care of himself but he was yelling at her. So she started crawling in between the her seat and his. Her ass was right in his face as she climbed back there. Daryl felt a flush come to his cheeks as he stared at her ass, before he could stop himself he gave it a light slap. He heard Carol gasp and he chuckled, "Thought you needed a little push."

Carol didn't know what to say, the touch of his hand on her ass had been a shock, but as soon as he did it sparks burned through her body. She almost fell into the back seat, trying to get a hold of herself. She laughed nervously, "Thank you, I think."

Daryl pulled his blanket around him, trying not to think about the erection he was sporting. What he won't give for five minutes alone to take care of that shit. "Get some sleep woman."

Carol laid down tucking herself into her blanket, "Good night Daryl." She smiled in the dark thinking about his hand on her ass, damn was this man a surprise.

Daryl had been asleep for a few hours when he heard a soft whimpering noise from the back seat. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to see Carol's face all twisted up in pain. Her blanket was tangled in her legs and a light sheen of sweat was on her face, a nightmare, damn. Daryl turned trying to gently touch her knee to wake her, "Carol. Carol…come on wake up."

Carol snapped straight up, her body shaking. She saw Daryl looking at her, his hand still on her knee, "Sorry."

Daryl nodded, his hand gently tracing a pattern on her knee, "Bad dream?"

Carol nodded wiping at a few tears that had escaped from her eyes, "Yeah, sorry to woke you."

Daryl saw the tears and watched as she pulled herself up behind him, he knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was so upset. He groaned, grabbing his crossbow he set it in the seat next to him. He threw his blanket into the backseat and crawled into the backseat with her.

Carol stared at him in shock, "What're you doing?"

Daryl settled down against the door on the other side of her, he opened his arms motioning for her to lie against him, "Come'ere."

Carol nodded, slowly moving so that she was lying against his chest. His body tensed for a moment but then relax, his arm going around her, pulling him tight to him. His hand moving up and down her arm, "I know that walker was your aunt. I'm sorry."

Carol nodded into his chest, her voice was soft, "I wish it got easier."

Daryl nodded, kissing the top of her head, "I know, me too."

Carol looked up at him, her grey blue eyes searching his; she could feel his heart start beating hard in his chest. Carol leaned up and brushed her lips against his lightly. She felt him still, she pulled away to look at him, his face held an emotion she couldn't quite place. Before she could move away from him he pulled her to him, kissing her softly. Carol's hand gripped his shirt as the kiss deepened. His tongue darting out to seek permission, Carol moaned as he slipped inside her mouth, their tongues sliding together, each of them gripping the other tighter. Carol moved so she was straddling him, their lips only leaving each other long enough to gasp for air. Carol felt one of his hands inch it's way too cup her ass while his other hand snaked up her shirt cupping her breast. Daryl growled the feeling vibrating through his chest and right up her spine. Carol gently traced his nipple through his shirt, feeling brave she gently pinched at it making his hips buck up into her core. Daryl leaned his head against the window, Carol kissing feather like kisses down his neck. Daryl was getting ready to flip her back onto the seat when the first walker slammed it's rotten fist against the SUV.

Carol squealed as Daryl gripped her tight. He scrambled into the front seat putting the car into drive and moving away from the small herd that had found them. Carol sat in the backseat her hand to her chest, overwhelmed by the things that had happened in the last few minutes. Daryl moved his crossbow from the passenger seat, "Get up here woman."

Carol nodded climbing up to sit next to him. There was a long silence in the car as they drove toward the junk yard and then Carol chuckled nervously. Daryl looked at her beautiful flushed face and smirked, "Never been cock blocked by walkers before."

Carol felt her face burn red; she looked up at him seeing he had his hand next to hers and open. She took his hand and he squeezed hers, she laughed, "No that was a first for me too." The two of them relax both of them thinking about how they planned on using the condoms they had gotten at the pharmacy.

**-Wanted-**

Merle blinked awake, he saw Beth pacing back and forth with Judith in her arms. He could hear her humming quietly to the little girl. He sat up slowly, "She alright?"

Beth nodded giving him a sleepy smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I gave her the bottle and had her back to sleep but as soon as I laid her down she started fussing. I was trying to get her back to sleep without waking you."

Merle gestured to her to hand him the baby. Beth walked over and watched as Merle laid Judith across his legs. His hand rubbing big circles on the baby's back. A few seconds later she let out a loud belch, Merle laughed, "That a girl. Make you a Dixon yet." He looked up at Beth, "She's just gassy. Should lay right down for ya."

Beth took her and a few minutes later Judith was tucked into bed sound asleep. Merle grabbed a drink of water and by the time he came back to the study Beth was sitting down in front of the fire, her blanket over her shoulders. He sat down next to her, "You alright?"

Beth looked up at him, "Oh yeah, just worried."

Merle put his hand on her shoulder massaging gently, "Daryl won't let nothing happen to her you know that right?"

Beth nodded moving closer to him, Merle stiffened as her hand went to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, "I know. I made him promise he would bring her back safe."

Merle felt his cock hardened as her words came out in almost a whisper; he wondered what it would sound like having her say his name that way. He shifted uncomfortably, "We should get some sleep."

Beth nodded sitting up, her eye going to his metal stump, her eyes were so blue and innocent, "Can I see it?"

Merle raised his eyebrow standing up, "You don't want to see that angel." He crossed the room sitting down on the couch.

Beth stood up grabbing hold of her courage she walked over to him standing so she was in between his knees, her hand ghosting through his hair. She smiled at him, "I hope sometime you will feel comfortable enough to show me. I'm not afraid of you." She bent down and gently kissed his lips, she whispered against his lips, "Good night Merle, you really are a good man."

Still in shock he watched as the sweet angel drifted across the room and got into the cot. Merle swallowed hard, "Gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." Merle almost ran to the bathroom, the hard on in his pants digging into the metal of his jeans. As he closed the bathroom door, his thoughts turned to the beautiful young woman that seemed determined to kill him. After five minutes he returned to the study, his need gone he walked over and pulled the blanket up around her. He watched as she sleep quietly, he leaned down and kissed her lips, "Good night angel."

**Ok, there you go! No drama really, but I had a request for a little alone time for both couples! Let me know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	5. Rain and Sunshine

Chapter 5…..Rain and Sunshine

**Ok, hope your week is going great so far. Mine is getting much better! Saw some spoilers last night….UGH…I can't wait for this week…getting my tissues ready. Ok on with the story! **

**-Wanted-**

They pulled up to the gate just as the sun was coming over the horizon. Daryl jumped out of the SUV and went to open the gate, while Carol slipped behind the wheel and pulled through parking in front of the house. Merle came outside grabbing his brother into a bear hug, "How'd it go boy?"

Daryl glanced over at Carol who was already opening the hatch, "Went fine."

Merle laughed, "Your face is red."

Daryl slapped at his brother, "Shut up and help me unload this shit."

Merle chuckled as he helped Daryl unload all their stuff. Carol went in and dumped a few bags on the kitchen counter. Beth swept her up in a hard hug, "I'm so glad you're back!"

Carol pulled away studying her face, "Have a good night last night?"

Beth blushed, "I'll tell you later." Beth pointed to Judith in her swing, "She missed you too."

Carol went over picking up the little baby hugging her to her chest, "Did you miss Auntie Carol? Well I missed you little one." Carol turned just as Daryl brought in a load of stuff. He wiped his hands off on his pants; he walked over running a finger down Judith's cheek smiling down at the little girl. Carol watched his face as he stared at the little girl. His blue eyes fell on her and he smiled at her turning he walked back outside not saying a word. Carol felt her heart do a somersault and she let out a nervous giggle, looking down at Judith she sighed, "Boys, I tell you little one, they stop your heart."

Once everyone had brought their supplies in, Carol and Beth found themselves in their room unpacking their personal stuff. Carol's hand fell on one of the boxes of condoms, she turned red as she pulled it out of the bag and tossed them to Beth. Beth looked at the box lying on the bed, her face turning red, "What…why….are these for me?"

Carol swallowed hard, her eyes going to the floor, "Well just in case. I don't want you in a position where you don't have them."

Beth stared at the box, "Oh."

Carol crossed her arms, "Beth are you sure about this thing with Merle? I mean he has changed, but he's still….well….Merle."

Beth nodded sitting down on the bed, her back to Carol, she sighed, "I know Merle is a hard man, but there is something about him. I know it's crazy, but he doesn't scare me. He makes me feel safe, is that crazy?"

Carol walked around sitting next to Beth and putting an arm around her shoulders, "I understand. Do you have any questions? About …. Well you know."

Beth giggled, "No I don't have any questions. Maggie gave me the talk when I started dating Jimmy. I'm just scared, but a good kind of scared. We kissed last night."

Carol smiled, "Just a kiss?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah. But I think he wants more, but he's being a gentleman."

Carol laughed getting up from the bed, walking back over to her bags, "Merle Dixon a gentleman, who would've thought."

Before Beth could answer Michonne came busting through the door, "We have company coming down the drive."

Carol gave her a nod, grabbing her rifle, she looked at Beth, "Get your gun and stay here with Judith. I'll be right back."

By the time everyone got outside Daryl was opening the gate, in pulled Maggie and Glen. Carol was at the door when Maggie got out of the driver's seat, she threw her arms around the young girl. Maggie sobbed in her arms, "I didn't know if we would be here."

Carol pulled away smiling through her own tears, "Well we are here."

Maggie nodded looking over at a very pale Glen, "I need to get Glen to daddy, he got cut during our retreat. We held up in a house for a few days just till I could get the bleeding under control. But he needs stitches and antibiotics."

Carol felt sick, Maggie didn't know about her father. Carol watched as Daryl and Merle helped Glen inside. Carol wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulders and walked her inside. Merle set Glen down on the cot in the study, the man was weakly smiling, "It's so good to see you guys. Did Rick and Carl make it yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Not yet, but you all made it, so we just have to wait. They'll show up soon."

Glen nodded, Maggie sitting down next to him. Beth came down stairs with Judith in her arms. Merle watched as she let out a sob, "Maggie!"

The group watched as the two girls hugged. Maggie pulled back wiping tears from her little sister's face, "Oh god Beth I was so worried about you and daddy."

Beth looked sick; Carol stepped up putting a hand on Maggie's back, "Maggie I'm sorry. Your father fought hard, but he didn't make it."

Maggie shook her head, backing up toward Glen, "NO! No, no, no, no! Not daddy!"

She crumbled onto the cot into Glen's arms, Glen whispering in her ear. Beth gave Merle Judith and she knelt down next to Maggie, "He's with momma now. He's at peace where he doesn't have to run anywhere anymore. He's with God. He'd be happy we have each other."

Maggie nodded, sobbing she grabbed Beth and pulled her into her chest, "I promise we will always be together, I love you Bethie."

Beth nodded, "I love you too."

After the shocking news about Hershel, Carol cleaned up Glen's wound. Because it had been open for so long she couldn't do any stitches. So she pumped him full of antibiotics and flushed it well bandaging it up.

Carol turned to Merle and Daryl, "We'll give him and Maggie our room, if you two will carry him up. Beth grab our stuff and Judith's."

Daryl nodded, "You and Beth can crash down here with us. Merle and I can sleep on the floor, right Merle?"

Merle nodded, keeping his eyes off of Beth, "Yeah, ain't no problem. Slept on the floor most of my life."

**-Wanted-**

It had been a week since Maggie and Glen had joined them. Things were falling into a routine; Glen had insisted he be put on the watch schedule, which Carol finally agreed too. The gash on Glen's hip was almost healed, he showed no signs of fever so Carol let him head out for watch with Maggie. Carol was in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch when Michonne came in and stared down at Judith.

Carol looked up and smiled at the woman, but kept her eyes on her task, "Do you want to hold her?"

Michonne stared at her when Carol turned to look at her, "I…I haven't held a baby in a long time."

Carol wiped her hands off on a towel leaning against the towel, "Because of your children?"

Michonne nodded, her voice low, "I miss them."

Carol nodded, "I know. It's hard, but when I hold her it makes it a little easier. I like to think Sophia is looking down at me and smiling, knowing how much that little girl helps me."

Michonne stared at Judith and then very slowly pulled Judith from her swing. Judith made a small frown as Michonne settled her against her chest, "What's that face for little one? You doing ok today?"

Carol smiled, "Can you watch her for a few minutes? I need to run lunch out to Daryl."

Michonne nodded sitting down at the table. Carol gave the two one last look as she walked out the back door making her way to the back of the property where Daryl and Merle were fixing the wall. When Carol came around a stack of cars she saw Andrea. She had Daryl pushed up against a car, kissing him with everything she had. Carol felt her stomach lurch; she turned around and ran back inside the house. Michonne looked up as she ran upstairs and slammed the bathroom door.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl had been ducking Andrea for weeks. He really felt for the woman, she had been through a special kind of hell at the hands of the governor and he truly thought it may have broken a part of her mind. So when Merle said he was running to the old garage to get some tools, Daryl took a minute to light a smoke. He was leaning against an old run down car when Andrea appeared smiling at him.

"Looks good, you guys have really gotten far today."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably; he hoped that Merle hurried his ass back before she could try anything. Daryl grunted at her, "Yeah, it coming along."

Andrea moved closer, her hand going to his arm, "You have the best arms. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

Daryl tried to pull away, taking a long drag on his smoke, still praying for someone to come rescue him. "I should go find Merle."

Andrea blocked his escape route, smiling at him she pressed herself up against him, "Where you going? I thought we were talking. You know if I didn't know better I would think you didn't like me."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I like ya fine, just not like that. I already told you that me and Carol."

Andrea frowned, "What about you and Carol? She's a cold fish; she doesn't know what to do with a man like you. But I do." Her lips crushed against his, Daryl froze. He put his hands on her arms and gave her a shove.

Andrea stared at him, "What's with the mixed signs?"

Daryl was pissed; he had been pushing this crazy ass bitch off him for weeks. He pointed at her, "You are crazy lady! I ain't into you! I know you've been through a whole lot of bad, but you need to knock this shit off! I ain't gonna hurt Carol and I won't let you hurt her! Now get the fuck away from me!"

Andrea hugged herself, she was so confused. After everything with the governor she just couldn't think right. She let out a small sob covering her mouth; she looked up at Daryl, "I'm so sorry. I'm so confused."

Daryl nodded, his voice low, "I know. We're a family Andrea and we take care of our own. Just please stop this. Now why don't you go lay down get some rest."

Andrea nodded walking back toward the house. When Daryl turned around Merle was standing there looking at him, "You handled that good boy."

Daryl ran a tired hand over his face, "Yeah, well at least Carol don't know about it. That's the last fucking thing I need right now."

**-Wanted-**

When Beth came inside from picking apples, Michonne had handed Judith over to her and went in search of Carol. She found her up in the attic pulling an old mattress and box springs down on the floor. Michonne sighed, "What's going on Carol?"

Carol let out a half laugh, "Well I'm taking the hint."

Michonne helped her get the mattress in place and watched as Carol put clean sheets on the bed. "You know there isn't anything going on with Daryl and Andrea."

Carol huffed, tears threatening her eyes, "That's not what it looked like."

Michonne folded her arms, "That's bullshit. You're stronger than this, the woman that led me to this place; she won't just runaway like a scared little girl. She'd be down there fighting for her man."

Carol shook her head, "Daryl is his own man, he doesn't belong to me. I can't compete with Andrea! She's younger, she's smarter, she's prettier, and look at me! I'm just plain old Carol."

Michonne sighed, "I don't see anything plain about you Carol. I see a survivor, a woman that lived through hell with an abusive husband, who lost her little girl to those things but she's still here. And as far as competition, if you think you have to compete then you are paying attention to the way that man looks at you!"

Carol stared after her as she left, Michonne's words replaying in her mind as she moved her things upstairs. Beth helped her bring the playpen upstairs so Carol could keep Judith. She had to give him space, let him make his own decision, this was for the best.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl and Merle didn't come in till after dark. Both of them were covered in mud and grease from moving so many cars around. They cleaned up and ate in silence. When they went into the study to get ready for bed, Daryl stopped scanning the room. All of Carol's things were gone and so was Carol and Judith.

Beth looked up from the cot where she was reading, "Carol moved up to the attic. She took Judith tonight."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "Why'd she do that?"

Beth shrugged, trying to go back to her book, but Merle came over and took the book from her. Merle leaned down looking in her eyes, "Angel, why'd Carol move upstairs?"

Beth sighed, "She wanted to be alone."

Daryl took a step closer to Beth, "And?"

Beth groaned, "She saw you ok? She saw you and Andrea. She spent most of the afternoon crying her eyes out. You know Daryl I thought you were a good man, but I guess I was wrong!"

Merle held up his hand, "Whoa little girl, you don't know what happened! That crazy bitch kissed him; he has been telling her for weeks, he ain't interested. Now you need to say you're sorry, he ain't done nothing but push that bitch away."

Beth sighed looking up at Daryl, "Sorry I didn't know. But you should've seen her, she was so upset Daryl. She really cares about you and I thought you cared about her."

Daryl groaned turning he grabbed all of his stuff and shoved it in his knack sack. He gave a nod to Merle and started the hellish walk up to the attic.

Carol was curled up on her side staring at Judith through the mess of the play pen. She wished she could sleep as sound as that little one. She sighed wiping at her face again, damn tears just won't stop coming. She felt her breath catch when she heard his boots on the stairs. She rolled over seeing him standing there with his stuff in his hands. He sat it down and walked over to the play pen pulling up the blanket more to cover Judith. His hand ghosting over the sleeping baby's face, "How's she doing tonight?"

Carol cleared her throat trying to speak, "She was fine. Happy. Michonne feed her tonight."

Daryl nodded his eyes finally finding hers, his voice low, "Why you up here?"

Carol shrugged staring at his stuff sitting on the floor, "Thought everyone could use a good night's sleep. How about you why are you up here?"

Daryl stood up going over to his stuff taking off his boots and knife, "For protection."

Carol groaned, "Daryl I don't need protection."

Daryl turned to her smirking, "I didn't say it was for you. Someone has to protect me from Andrea. Woman ain't in her right mind. Keep telling her I ain't interested but she keeps trying to corner me. She did today. I pushed her away and told her I didn't think she's thinking clear. She needs help Carol."

Carol nodded, "Well don't we all." Her voice coming out as a whisper.

Daryl moved toward the bed, taking off his shirt, "Well she's family we need to do everything we can to help her."

Carol stared at him as he sat down on the mattress, her heart beating loud in her chest, "What…what are you doing?"

Daryl lay down on the bed putting his hands under his head, his eyes going to hers, "Going to bed."

Carol stared at him, "I know…but….but why aren't you sleeping downstairs with Merle and Beth?"

Daryl propped up on an elbow, "Jesus. Woman, I can't sleep unless I'm near ya. Is that what you wanted me to say? Now lay the fuck down I need some sleep."

Carol laid down, staring at the ceiling, she took a deep breath, "Daryl?"

Daryl sighed heavily, "Yeah?"

Carol took a deep breath, "If you want to be with her its ok. I just want you to be happy."

Daryl growled, his arm going around her pulling her against his chest, "I ain't good at this Carol. I ain't never felt for anyone like I feel for you. I don't know what this is, but I know I want YOU with me, not Andrea. So stop all this crying and lay here with me."

Carol felt her heart in her throat, she felt his arms squeeze around her, his nose burying into her hair. She felt his lips on her forehead, "Good night woman."

Carol looked up at him putting a soft kiss on his jaw, "Good night Daryl."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, in the morning that was how Beth found them, tangled up in each other. Both of them looked so peaceful, she didn't have the heart to wake them, so she took Judith and left the two alone, glad that for once Daryl and Carol had found some peace.

**-Wanted-**

Rick and Carl finally made their way back to the small doctor's office. Advancing to the back room Rick found the driving directions right where he told them to leave them. He saw Carol's note and then a small note from Maggie and his heart leap. He smiled at Carl, "They're all fine and waiting for us."

Carl grinned for the first time in over a month, "How long till we get there?"

Rick grabbed his son hugging him to his chest, "Be there by morning. Let's go."

As Rick and Carl loaded into their truck they didn't notice the two men sitting down the street watching them. The one in the passenger seat fidgeted, "Why don't we just kill them now?"

Martinez narrowed his eyes, "Because the governor wants them all together. We are to follow them and report back. That was the plan, now shut up."

Martinez pulled out slowly following Rick and Carl, he hoped that they would find the others; he just wanted to be done with all this shit. He wanted to go back to the way things were before the governor found the group at the prison. Martinez sighed, no matter what there would be blood spilled now.

**Ok, there you go! Rick and Carl are on their way, but oh no the governor's men are following them. I hope you enjoyed this one! Do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	6. Joyride

Chapter 6…..Joyride

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the love for this story! I have almost 50 follows and 45 reviews! My heart is doing flip flops! You guys rock! Working on a new video for youtube, probably be up tomorrow**** Well here you go, might not be as long as the other chapters, it's that silly real life stuff cramping my style! LOL…hugs and hoping you have a great day! Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

Rick pulled up to the old junkyard and smiled at Carl. Carl stared at the wall of cars in awe, "Do you think it goes all the way around?"

Rick saw Glen opening the gate and he chuckled, "Yeah son I really do. Come on let's go see your sister."

Within seconds of getting out of the car they were swarmed, hugs and pats on the backs for both of them. Rick looked up to see Daryl standing on the steps to the house with his crossbow on his back. Next to him was Carol, the woman looked overjoyed, and in her hands was Judith. Rick choked back a sob as he walked toward them. He reached out his hand going to the baby's back; he looked up at Carol, "Can I hold her?"

Every one fell silent watching as the tough man pulled his baby girl into his arms and wept. Rick sat down on the stairs, Carl sitting down next to him, his arm going around his dad's shoulders, "See dad I told you Carol won't let anything happen to her. Ain't that right Judith?" The baby cooed and smiled up at them and every one let out a little chuckle.

Rick followed the others inside amazed at the place they had found. Daryl smirked at his friend, "The wall goes all the way around. Got the woods in back for hunting, the stream and river for fishing, it's a good set up. Carol did real good when she suggested this."

Rick nodded sitting down at the kitchen table, Judith still in his arms. Carol set down food in front of him and Carl. Rick grabbed her wrist gently, "I could never thank you…."

Carol smiled gently hugging him and Judith, she pulled away, "We're family, it's what we do. Now you two eat up I'll see about getting you a room."

Michonne had been standing in the doorway, "Andrea can bunk with me."

Carol nodded, "Ok, I think there's a rollaway bed in the basement we can set up for her."

Michonne shook her head, "No, that's fine. I can take the floor. Daryl going to do a perimeter check."

Daryl nodded, "Take Merle with ya." The woman gave him one quick nod and disappeared.

Rick looked up at Daryl, "We need to talk in private."

Carol smiled at Carl, "Why don't we head into the study, there's lots of books in there." Carl looked at his dad then followed Carol into the other room.

Daryl sat down across from Rick, "What's going on?"

Rick sighed; his face looked like it aged decades over the past month and a half, "The governor's men have been chasing us. Carl and I led them away that night hoping the rest of you would get away. We've been dogging them this whole time. I'm sorry I got us all into this mess. I really thought the prison was worth it." Rick looked around, his eyes tearing up, "You know Carol told me about this place right before the CDC and I shot her down. Told her it wasn't a for sure thing and look at it. It's secure, there's running water. If I would've listened to her then we would've saved so many lives."

Daryl frowned leaning back in his chair, "Well worryin' about what we should've done ain't gonna help us now. We have to deal with the problem. We've been stocking up on supplies. Winter's gonna be hitting us soon and we need to be ready. We have half a baby store already in the basement for little miss there. Glen and I did that last week. Carol said by the time we run out of formula she should be ready to drink powdered milk like the rest of us. Merle and me also hit a sporting goods store. Got new tents and shit and grabbed what ammo we could."

Rick nodded taking a bit of his food, "How are we on the ammo?"

Daryl smirked, "Carol's pa was head of the local gun club. A lot of his members kept their shit here, we have an arsenal downstairs. Merle's been cleaning all the old guns, getting them in working order. Our main concern is gas and food. We got the generator working but we only use it when we have to. Women have been chopping wood for the fireplaces for the winter. Only bedroom ain't got a fireplace is the attic, but Carol and I can sleep in the study with Merle and Beth if it's too cold."

Rick raised an eyebrow at that, "Wait Merle and Beth? Does Maggie know?"

Daryl chuckled, "Ain't nothing going on, at least not yet. They sleep in separate beds and leave the door open. Not to mention Maggie threatened to cut off his balls in his sleep."

Rick laughed, looking down to see his daughter had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled, looking back up at Daryl, "What about you and Carol?"

Daryl turned red, "We ain't talking about that. But I need to warn ya about Andrea. Michonne said the governor he did stuff to her, she ain't right in the head. Been throwing herself at me, she'll go days where Carol can't get her out of bed. She's sick Rick, I'm really worried about her."

Rick sighed, "Well, we can only do what we can do. We'll keep an eye on her and hope she gets back to herself. I'll try to keep her busy, give her jobs to do that make her feel important. Anything else I should know?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, you got the run down. You and Carl should get some sleep. I'm gonna take Michonne, Merle, and Carol into town for a food run. Glen and Maggie have watch."

Rick nodded, "Alright then. What about Andrea?"

Daryl sighed standing up, "Well I'll tell her to check on you two get you whatever you need."

Rick nodded, pulling Daryl into a one armed hugged, "Really good to be back brother. Thank you for taking care of everyone."

Daryl nodded, his voice low, "My family too."

**-Wanted-**

Carol stretched her arms over her head as they got out of the cars in front of the small grocery store. Daryl scanned the area, "You keep close you hear?"

Carol nodded, "Yes dear." Rolling her eyes she pulled her rifle out from the car and put it on her back.

Daryl was next to her in a second glaring at her, "Don't yes dear me! I know what that means."

Carol laughed as she followed Michonne into the store. Merle came up and stood next to his brother grinning, "Woman's got a mouth on her don't she?"

Daryl shook his head, "You have no idea, no idea brother."

Once inside the store they made fast work loading up everything they could find that could be stored for the upcoming winter. Carol made sure to fill a cart with shampoo, soap, deodorant. Daryl just rolled his eyes, she chuckled, "Don't worry you'll get use to regular showers again."

Daryl leaned down close to her ear, "Only if you take them with me." Carol's face turned bright red as he pushed past her moving to the end of the aisle way. Damn man loved shocking the shit out of her. She just shook her head and continued filling her cart.

When she got outside Michonne was there by the car finishing up loading her cart full. Daryl and Merle had already filled the SUV and had it sitting on the side of the grocery store out of view. The car however was sitting in plain sight. Michonne turned and glared down the street, her voice low when she turned back around to Carol, "We got company down the street. I'll push this cart to the store and tell Daryl and Merle to hang back. You know these roads you can lead them away and get us back to the yard."

Carol nodded, her hands continuing to load the car, "Daryl isn't going to like this plan."

Michonne chuckled, "Daryl will deal. Be right back; act like you don't see them."

Michonne pushed the cart back toward the store. Merle started to come out, but she stopped him, "We got company down the street. They have only seen me and Carol. We're gonna head the other way try to get them out of here. You two take the SUV and head back to the yard; we'll be there as soon as we can."

Merle grabbed her wrist when she tried to walk away, "My brother ain't gonna like this."

Michonne tore her wrist from his grip, "Your brother will deal. Carol knows the roads we'll be fine."

Merle growled as he watched her get into the car, the two women drove off. Daryl coming to stand next to him, "Where they going?"

Merle pushed him down, as the tan hummer drove by. Daryl's eyes got huge, "You just let them go?"

Merle held onto Daryl stopping him from jumping up and following Carol and Michonne, "They'll be fine. We need to head back. Carol knows these roads better than any of us, she'll lose them and head back to the yard. Come on boy she'll be fine."

As they walked out to the SUV Daryl looked down the road where the two vehicles had just disappeared. Merle whistled for him and he hurried to get in the SUV. One thing was for sure he was going to kick her ass when she got home.

**-Wanted-**

Carol drove through the small town, Michonne keeping watch behind them. Carol turned onto a dirt road flying down it at speeds that made Michonne grab the dashboard. Carol looked at her, "Do you think we lost them?"

Michonne nodded as Carol slowed the car, Carol was getting ready to say something when the hummer came at them from the side. Carol jerked the steering wheel and took them off the road. Michonne held on to the door frame, "Where are you going?"

Carol chuckled, "Like you said they don't know this area like I do." Carol gunned the car threw the field, gaining speed she didn't even look back as she pushed the car harder and harder.

Michonne's eyes got wider, "The river!"

Carol smirked, "Yup, just hold on."

Carol had done this a million times on her old dirt bike, she figured she could jump the river if she got enough speed behind her, if not they would be dead, but with the governor's men getting closer it was the best choice she could make. As they got closer to the river bank Carol pushed the car harder, she heard Michonne let out a ragged breath as they went airborne over the river. The car slammed onto the opposite river bank, it took Carol a minute to get her bearings but then she drove the small car through the trees.

Michonne thought she was going to die when the car left the ground. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited. When she felt the car come down on the other side of the river she couldn't believe it. She turned to see the hummer skid to a stop, but the wet river bank caused the hummer to go over the edge. She laughed as she watched the two men climb out of the now water logged hummer. She slapped Carol's shoulder, "I thought I was the crazy bitch in this group, but I guess I was wrong."

Carol laughed, relief feeling her, "Hey I'm not crazy just creatively sane." The two laughed as they turned toward the yard.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl couldn't believe the car when it pulled through the gate. The bumper was half dragging, there was mud all the way up the doors and splashed onto the windows. There were deep scratches along the sides and one tire was almost completely flat. Carol got out of the car and smiled brightly at him.

He didn't think he just grabbed her and pulled her tightly into him, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. She whispered to him, "I'm fine." He let her go staring at her for a minute.

Rick came down standing next to them, "Were you followed?"

Carol pulled away from Daryl and shook her head, "Nope we lost them."

Rick raised an eyebrow at her, "How did you lose them?"

Michonne chuckled pointing at Carol, "That one jumped the damn car over a river bank."

Daryl felt his heart skip several beats, his eyes narrowed, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Carol laughed nervously, "Well, I use to jump it all the time on my dirt bike. I had to, they almost caught us. And we're fine!"

Daryl fell silent helping the others unpack the car. Beth and Andrea passed out dinner to everyone. The group talked back and forth about upping the watch schedule, but Carol was silent. She sat picking at her food while Judith rested in her lap. She knew he was pissed at her, so she kept her mouth shut. She felt someone sit down next to her, but didn't look up. She felt someone nudge her knee, she looked up to see him, "Eat." Carol nodded forcing a forkful into her mouth.

After dinner Rick took Judith for the night so Carol headed upstairs. She was changing into her night clothes when she felt his arms wrap around her, he felt her tense, so he gently kissed her shoulder. "You scared me today."

Carol nodded, letting her hands fall on his, she leaned back against him, "I know. I'm sorry. I did what I had to do." She felt him nod against her shoulder, he kissed her shoulder again.

He turned her his hand going to her cheek, "Lay down with me, I have to go on watch but I have a few minutes." She sighed laying down on the bed; he crawled across the bed, laying half way on top of her his head resting on her chest. His hand snaked up her shirt resting on her bare skin, tracing a pattern lazily, that sent sparks flying through her body. She let out a little moan which made him look up at her and he smirked.

She felt her breath catch as he moved up kissing her hard on the lips, his tongue darting into her mouth making her grab his hair tugging gently. He pulled away watching her face as his hand crept up to her breast, it was his turn to groan as his hand kneaded the soft mound. He watched as a wave of pleasure took over her features, he took the chance and raised her shirt up exposing the breast to him. He lowered his head and took her hard nipple into his mouth. He gently wrapped his tongue around the peak, licking and teasing her. She moaned when she felt him buck his harden member against her leg. He kept up his assault against her breast as she slipped her hand down between them. She heard him hiss as her hand went down into his pants cupping him. He leaned his head against her bare breast, "FUCK CAROL. You shouldn't I need to go."

Carol smiled flipping him so she was on top of him. She smiled down at him, "Let me take care of you before you go."

As she worked her way down his body he tensed, grabbing her shoulders, "You don't have to…."

Carol leaned up kissing him, smiling down at him, "I want to. Now keep quiet and let me do this for you."

She returned to his pants unzipping them and letting his erection free. She licked the tip, letting her mouth slowly take him in, he hissed blowing out a deep breath. He had never had a woman go down on him and the feeling of her mouth was incredible. He felt her gently cup his balls as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue licking the back of his shaft. He bucked into her mouth, groaning as she increased her pace. She felt his balls tighten, he tried to push her away but she held firm, moaning as he came hard into her mouth, his hot seed slipping. She pulled away from him and smiled. The look on his face was one of disbelief; he looked so relaxed and calm. He motioned to her with his finger, "Com'ere."

She slid up next to him slowly, letting her head rest on his chest. She felt him softly kiss the top of her head, "Damn woman that was….fucking great."

Carol giggled, "Now you'll be relaxed on watch." She felt him laugh the feeling vibrating through her, she kissed his chest softly.

He pushed her over kissing her deeply, his hand creeping down her body and slipping into her night shorts. She moaned when she felt his hand on her throbbing nub. He smirked at her as he worked his thumb back and forth. He slipped one finger into her and she threw her head back, he kissed down her neck, feeling his cock twitch again, "Damn you're so wet."

He started moving his finger faster adding a second to her core. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. They heard the attic door open, her hand going to his wrist to get him to stop but he didn't, he looked down at her a wicked smile playing on his lips. They heard Merle call up; "Come on boy it's our watch."

Daryl smiled down at her, "Be right there, just got to finish something."

Carol heard Merle huff, "I bet you do." Then the door shut and he was gone. Carol had never felt so turned on in her life as he increased his speed.

Daryl lowered his mouth to her breast again, talking against her skin, "Come for me." His rough husky voice against her bare skin was all it took, she clenched around his fingers. Her hips bucking as she did, she screamed his name. She started coming down, her breaths panting out, she opened her eyes when he withdrew his fingers. He smirked as he brought his fingers to his lips licking her essence off them.

Daryl groaned, leaning down to kiss her, his voice a whisper, "Can't wait to eat that pussy. You taste like heaven."

Carol couldn't breathe as he kissed her, when they pulled away he stood up throwing her night shirt to her, a cocky ass grin on his face, "See you in a few hours, get some rest." She smiled pulling her shirt on watching him stop at the top of the stairs; he turned smirking at her, "Be naked when I get back."

When she heard the attic door shut, she fell over on the bed giggling like a school girl; DAMN that man did things to her body and her heart.

**Ok, a little action, a little smut! Next chapter more action and more smut! Thanks for reading! Kaye**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 7…..The Calm Before The Storm

**This is the fluffy stuff before the huge action. I hope you all at least get a smile on your face for this one! Poor Merle and Daryl, they really are trying.**

**-Wanted-**

Merle was finding it harder and harder to retreat to the bathroom after he and Beth's alone time. Every night they would sit in front of the fire after everyone else had gone to bed. The two of them talking about anything and everything that came to mind. He had never felt the need to get to know a woman before like he was doing with her, but she was different. The way her eyes twinkled in the fire light. Her soft angel like laugh when she was happy, but the most intriguing part was the way she looked at him. She stared at Merle Maynard Dixon like he mattered, like he was someone important.

He would pull her close to him and kiss her soft little lips, feeling her moan against him. He would go as far as he could until his crotch was screaming and he would excuse himself and finish up alone in the bathroom. But there was something different about tonight, when he came off watch she was waiting for him, in that little pink tank top and matching sleep shorts he liked so well. Her hair was down, fanning over her back, she turned to smile at him when he came in and put down his shotgun. He shifted on his feet nervously, "Hey there angel."

She looked up at him and smirked, "Hey there big man, want to come sit with me?"

Merle nodded sitting down, he looked into the fire, "So how was the baby…." His words were cut off by her lips against his. She took him off guard and he ended up on his back, he felt her straddle him. When she pulled away they were both breathless. Merle swallowed hard, feeling his erection digging into her core, "Beth, angel what are you doing?"

Beth smiled, "I know what you do in the bathroom." She softly kissed his chest, "I want to help you. I want you to help me. Please Merle; I want you to touch me." Her tongue running up the length of his neck, her hips bucking down against his throbbing member.

Merle grabbed her hips hard stilling her, "Angel I promised your sister I won't do this."

Beth kissed him again, when she pulled away her eyes were heavy with lust, "I promise we don't have to do that. I just want you to touch me. I'm so scared but I know you'd never hurt me. When you go into the bathroom the ache hurts me, please Merle."

Merle sighed; his soul was already going to hell. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He nodded as he slowly rolled her over onto her back, "You sure angel?"

Beth nodded; he could feel her shaking a little bit. Merle pulled up her tank top kissing her bare stomach softly, "You ain't never been with someone have you angel?"

Beth shook her head watching everything he did to her. He slowly pushed her tank top up, exposing her breasts. Merle sucked in breath, "Damn girl, if you ain't the prettiest thing I ever saw." He felt her tense as he wrapped his mouth around her tight nipple; he gently sucked and licked it as she quietly moaned under him. His good hand went to her other breast, as he rolled and tugged at the nipple. Beth felt like she was on fire as his hand moved over her body. She felt his hand slip down the front of her panties and she stilled. His finger ghosting over the soft hair and landing on the hot needing nub. Beth hissed as he started to move his finger back and forth, he smiled against her neck, "Just relax and let me help you feel good baby. Just go with it, you like that don't you?"

Beth moaned, "Yes, don't stop, please."

Merle chuckled, watching her face twist in passion, "I won't dream of it darling." He slowly slipped one finger into her core, hissing at the tightness, Beth stilled then started bucking her hips up into his palm. "That's it baby, go with it. I want you to come for me, can you do that angel?"

Beth panted, her beautiful face framed with sweat,"Yes, oh god…Merle….JESUS." He bit down softly on her nipple as she came around his hand. She was panting and her whole body was shaking as she came down from her peak.

Merle held her to him, his hand ghosting up and down her arm. Beth sighed propping up on her elbow looking at him, "Will you tell me what to do?"

Merle looked at her, "Tell you what?"

Beth blushed, sitting up, "I want to make you feel good too."

Merle shook his head getting off the floor, "I'll be just fine angel, this ain't about me. It's about you." He sat down on the couch taking off his metal stump. Beth pulled herself up and walked to him kneeling down in front of him. Her hands going to his belt.

Merle grabbed her hands, "No, it ain't right. I'm too old for ya. I'm broken. I've done shit that ain't gonna get me into heaven angel. I don't want to hurt you."

Beth eased in front of him, her hands nervously working on his belt. Merle leaned back against the couch as she feed him from his pants. When Beth saw the size of him, she swallowed hard. Merle chuckled his hand brushing through her hair, "It's alright angel, I won't hurt ya."

Beth smiled nervously as her hand gently gripped him; she was entranced by the hard though silken shaft. She moved her hand up and down hearing him hiss, she looked up at him and saw his jaw clenched and his eyes were half open. She kept watching her hand move up and down on him, the already hard member getting harder with each stroke. Merle put his hand over hers, "Just a little faster angel. Ya just like that."

Beth smiled up at him, "Am I doing this right?"

Merle chuckled deep in his chest, "Oh yeah baby, you're doing fucking perfect. Just keep….That's it….Faster….yeah….I'm gonna come angel…."

She felt his body get tense; before he came she put her mouth on the tip. She braced herself as his hot seed spilled into her mouth. When Merle felt her lips on him, he wanted to float up to heaven. She was so nervous, and he loved that. He was her first everything and something about that was scary and humbling. He brushed his hand through her hair as he came down from the passion. She leaned down on his thigh, her hand gently ghosting over his now softening member. He chuckled, "What are you doing angel?"

Beth smiled looking up at him, "I liked it. Can we do it again?"

Merle laughed pulling her up onto his lap, "I'm not as young as you are. I need time to rest. How about you curl up here with me on the couch tonight? We're usually up before your sister and Glenn they will never know."

Beth nodded as Merle zipped up his pants and scooted back on the couch letting her rest beside him. He covered them up and buried his face into her hair, drifting off to sleep. It was the best sleep of his life until he was ripped from it.

Maggie heard baby Judith up and went into Rick and Carl's room to get her. Glenn and she had morning watch and they were up already. She figured she would give both Carol and Beth a break that morning. After feeding Judith her bottle, she couldn't get her to settle down she went into the study. When she saw Beth wrapped up around Merle she lost her temper.

She heard Carol gasp behind her; Maggie handed off Judith and advanced on the couple. She pulled Beth from the couch and then she was on Merle. Hitting him with everything she had. Merle put up his bad arm trying to shield himself from the blows, "Ain't like that, nothing fucking happened."

Beth was screaming and crying, hitting her sister's back. It took Daryl and Glenn to separate the two sisters from Merle. Merle sat up wiping the blood from his mouth. Beth came to him, running her hands over his face, "Are you alright?"

Merle brushed her off, "I'm fine."

Beth's eyes narrowed at Maggie who was still being held back by Glenn, she stood up, "YOU! You did this to him! How dare you!"

Maggie pulled away from Glenn, pointing in her sister's face, "I can't believe this! Daddy is turning in his grave at you being with that bastard. Don't you remember what he did to Glenn? How could you do this to your own family?"

Beth moved closer to her sister, "Daddy taught us that everyone deserves a second chance. I'm not a little girl anymore. Nothing happened! Because Merle won't let it happen, I wanted to but he was being a gentleman! He saved me, he loves me and I love him. If you can't be alright with that, then just stay away from me."

Beth stormed out of the room heading outside. Maggie was breathing heavy glaring at Merle. Merle stood up and sighed, pulling on his shirt, "I'll go talk to her. Don't want you all fighting over me."

Before Beth could stop him Merle followed her outside. He found her sitting on top of an old car, head in her hands sobbing. Merle leaned against the car pulling her into his chest, "Ain't gonna let ya chose me over your blood."

Beth pulled away staring at him, "What? You don't want this?" Her blue eyes filling up with tears searching his face.

Merle grabbed her chin making her look at him, "Now listen here missy, you are stuck with old Merle. I told you when we started this shit I wasn't no good for ya. But you won't listen. Now I'm in love with your ass and I ain't gonna let ya go. But I won't have you and your kin fighting over me. We can slow down and take our time. Let your sister come around."

Beth was getting ready to say something when Maggie cut her off. "I don't like this."

Merle turned around sighing heavily he leaned against the car. Beth slipped down grabbing his good hand, "I know you don't like this Maggie, but it doesn't have to be this way. We don't have to fight, daddy won't want us too. He might not be happy but he'd understand how lonely I am. He'd know that Merle would do anything to protect me. We love each other, and age is just a number."

Maggie nodded, staring at the ground, her hands on her hips, "I'll let you be, but I don't want you all having sex unless you're married."

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, "You and Glenn aren't married."

Maggie nodded, "Alright point taken, I at least want you to think about this and take your time. Don't go rushing into this."

Beth nodded, squeezing Merle's hand, "We won't. Merle won't let me, I keep pushing but he's a gentleman."

Merle straightened up, "I won't hurt her, you have my word."

Maggie rolled her eyes getting close to Merle, "If you do I'll cut your dick off and let you watch while I feed it to the walkers!"

Merle nodded, "Point taken." Maggie started to walk away, Beth hugging him hard, Merle smirked he just couldn't help it, "Hey Maggie? Should I call you sis now?" Maggie flipped him off which sent Merle into a fit of laughter as he picked up Beth and swung her around. At least Maggie hadn't killed him…..yet!

**-Wanted-**

After the stress of the day, Carol drug herself up the attic stairs. Beth had taken the baby for the night so that Maggie would calm down some. Daryl had gone to bed ages before her, she knew he exhausted after having watch all night and then being woken up early to the screaming and chaos of Merle and Beth. She slipped into her bags and grabbed her night clothes making her way to the bathroom for a cold shower. When she returned to the attic she tip toed across the floor her teeth chattering as she slipped into the bed. She was just pulling the covers up around her chin when she felt his very naked body slip up next to her. He nuzzled into her neck, "About time you got your ass up here." He inhaled deeply into her hair, "Damn you smell good."

Carol chuckled as he moved so he was half laying on her, his lips crushing down on hers. She moaned as she felt his erection dig into her leg, he pulled away and smiled down at her, his hands going to brush her hair out of her face, "Hi".

Carol cupped his face with her hand, "Hi yourself."

Daryl cleared his throat, his voice low and husky, "This alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yes." Daryl kissed her again his hand going up under her shirt, kneading the soft mound. He moved to straddle her; pulling back he helped her pull her shirt over her head.

Daryl stared at her breasts in the moonlight filled room, his hands coming up to cup both of them, "Damn woman you're fucking perfect. Just enough for each hand."

Carol giggled trying to cross her arms over her chest, but Daryl pulled her arms to her sides. His lips finding her nipples, he hummed as he tasted the sweetness of her skin. Carol arched her back into his mouth, feeling his hand slip down to her shorts. Daryl growled at her, "Need to get this shit off, I can't get to ya."

Carol helped him push the sleep shorts off; she shivered as he ran his hand up her bare legs. Carol watched him, a man had never treated her like this, he was almost worshipping her with every touch, every look. He leaned down and kissed her thigh, Carol moaned as he moved his lips up toward her hot aching core. He shifted lying down between legs; he looked up at Carol, "I need to taste you."

Carol felt her breath catch, "No, you can't Daryl. It's wrong."

Daryl stared at her, "Who told you it was wrong?"

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, her voice was low, "You just don't have to."

Daryl knew it was Ed, fucking Ed was dead and gone, but that fucker still popped up in her head. Daryl leaned in and gently kissed her soft mound of hair, "I want to."

Carol looked at the wall, her chest heaving, "I'm wet, you won't like it."

Daryl let out a small laugh, "Oh believe me, the wetter the better. Now you just lay back and relax, let me do this for you, woman."

Carol gave him a stiff nod of her head and braced herself. She felt his tongue gently flick across her wet lips and she felt goose bumps break out across her skin. When he buried his tongue into her, she let out a moan as desire flooded her. She felt Daryl growl as his mouth continued its assault on her. His mouth started sucking hard on her hard pulsing nub, as he slipped two fingers into her fucking her with his hand. She moaned bucking into his palm.

Daryl couldn't believe how sweet her taste was, it was almost like she was made for him. He had never gone down on a woman before, he had honestly pulled Rick aside earlier and asked the man through gritted teeth for advice. Rick hadn't laughed at him, just simply told him what had worked for him with Lori. As Daryl sucked her clit he knew he owed his friend a big thank you. When she came his mouth flooded with her essence. He pulled back wiping his mouth on the blanket and staring at his woman spread out and exposed for him. She was a fucking goddess.

Carol looked up at him, "Was it ok?"

Daryl chuckled moving up to her, "You taste like honey." He growled as he kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned. Daryl didn't think he could wait anymore, he grabbed the condom he had hidden under his pillow and bit the packet open. He went to slip it on and in his hurry he busted the condom, "FUCK."

Carol looked down, panting, "What happened?"

Daryl groaned punching the bed and rolling over onto his back, his voice was filled with his embarrassment, "I broke the fucking condom."

Carol didn't say anything, she just felt around behind her. She had put her small stash of condoms in between the bed and the wall. She grabbed one from the box and rolled on top of him. Kissing him across his bare chest, she leaned up in his ear, "Guess you're glad I grabbed some on our last trip to the town." She tore the packet and quickly rolled the condom onto him. She took a deep breath, she had never been on top before, but she wanted him to know it was alright. She wanted him to forget about the condom breaking, she knew he needed this just as badly as she did. She rose up and lowered herself down onto his shaft.

Daryl groaned in awe of her as she began to slowly work up and down, her hands resting on his chest. She was so tight he was almost afraid he would break her, as she continued to work him up and down he began bucking himself up into her. Feeling the need to control the pace, he rolled them in one swift move and took control. One of his hands going to her breast, while the other went into her now growing hair. He went hard; the only sound in the room was their bodies crashing together and their moans. Both of them lost in ecstasy that they had never known before, when they came they came together.

Daryl lay on top of her smiling as she lazily ran her hand through his hair, "Jesus woman, you're fucking incredible."

Carol chuckled, "You're pretty fucking good yourself."

Daryl propped up on his arms and stared down at her, a smug half smirk on his face, "You got a real sewer mouth on you don't ya?"

Carol giggled pulling him down against her lips, "You like it and you know it."

Daryl kissed her, leaning his head against hers, "You bet your hot ass I do." He rolled her over letting her sit on top of him, while they continued to explore and kiss each inch of each other. After their second round the two of them curled up together feeling at peace as they drifted off to sleep together.

**-Wanted-**

Ten miles away from the junk yard the governor arrived at an old post office that his men had set up as a temporary head quarters. Martinez nodded as the man walked into the main lobby, "Governor."

The Governor scanned the room, "Any word on where these terrorist are?"

Martinez moved to the map that was lying on a table in the middle of the room. "We have narrowed it down to a five mile radius. We haven't seen much of them in a week. With the snow and ice starting we think they're hold up somewhere. We know for sure the ex cop and his son are with them. No sign of the Dixons."

The Governor grinned looking down at the map, "Well they are there. We just have to be patient. Good work boys. Be ready to head out tomorrow, maybe we can flush these bastards out and make it home in time for Christmas. Remember no one hurts my Andrea, she comes home to me. She's just confused."

Martinez nodded, "Yes sir, the men understand."

The Governor's laugh chilled Martinez to the bone, "Very good. Very good indeed."

**Ok, there you go! They finally made love. Poor Beth and Merle, the drama with Maggie isn't done yet! And now the governor is closing in, where does this leave Andrea? See you all tomorrow! Hugs, Kaye**


	8. First Crash of Thunder

Chapter 8….First Crash of Thunder

**Soooo…..it's time in this story for one of the emotional chapters. This is one of those that I will post then hide under a very large rock and wait for the reviews to come in. I want you to know that this will go somewhere, so I hope you all forgive me. Remember this is the world of the Walking Dead. Ok, hugs for a great weekend, Love ya all Kaye.**

**-Wanted-**

The morning started out normal. Carol woke up wrapped in Daryl's arms; their freezing cold room didn't bother her with him being her own personal furnace. Carol stretched pulling herself from Daryl, but he had other plans as he tightened his grasp on her waist. His voice was low and gravelly with sleep, "No, stay here." He started placing light kisses on the back of her neck, his hand travelling under his flannel shirt she was wearing. She was just getting ready to turn over to him, when they heard the attic door open and heavy boots on the stairs.

Daryl and Carol sat up in bed taking in Merle's panicked face, "Carol need ya to come quick. Something is off with the baby."

Carol didn't have to be asked twice, she was out of bed pushing past Merle running down the stairs. She could hear Merle and Daryl following behind her. When she reached the study she heard Judith making a coughing wheezing sound. Beth looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with her, I've tried everything. She was up most the night, but she didn't cry. She won't eat, she just laid there."

Carol nodded, panic rising up in her heart as she took the little girl from Beth's arms. Carol stared down at the blue lips of the little girl. Carol turned to Daryl, "I need you to wake everyone up and bring me all the medical supplies you can find."

Daryl nodded taking off to wake the others. When Rick entered the kitchen he was a mess, "What's wrong?"

Carol had Judith on the kitchen table, her ear to the little girl's chest, she shook her head, "I don't know. I think she's having trouble breathing."

Daryl and Merle returned to the kitchen with their arms loaded down with all the medical supplies from the bathroom, they put them on the counter. Carol looked through everything, not sure what to do. Her brief medical training that Hershel had given her was basic. She could treat colds, stitch someone up, and deliver a baby, but she had no idea how to take care of this little girl. She took a deep breath grabbing a container of Vicks Vapor rub. She didn't even know if it was alright to put on a baby as small as Judith but she had to do something. She rubbed it onto the little one's chest hoping that it might help her breathing. Then she wrapped her up and pulled her against her chest, she looked at Daryl, "We need oxygen for her and maybe some liquid penicillin, in case she has an infection."

Daryl started to move out of the kitchen, when Rick caught his wrist, "It won't help."

Daryl looked at the man confused, "What?"

Rick looked up at Carol his eyes full of tears, "Shane had some kind of congenital heart problem. I remember his mom talking about it when we were young. He was their miracle, the doctor's were able to fix it and he went on to play football and become a cop. I think that's why he worked out so hard all the time."

Carol swallowed hard, "Rick this might just be a bad chest cold. You don't know…."

Rick stood up fast, his fingers ghosting over the baby's cheek, "Yeah, I do. I think I've always known since she was born." The fact that he was mentioning Judith's paternity lingered in the air and Carol silently cursed Lori and Shane for their affair.

Daryl felt sick, "We have to try! We just can't let her die! What if Carol's right? We have to try."

Merle nodded next to him, "I'll go with him."

Glenn and Maggie nodded next to them, "We're in too. Anything for Judith."

Carol handed Judith to Rick, "She's your daughter Rick. No matter whose DNA was used to make her, she's yours."

Rick crumbled into Carol's shoulder, Judith between them, the man sobbed, "I couldn't keep her mother safe and now I can't help her."

Carol ran her hand over his back, she looked up to see Daryl staring at her, his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Carol pulled away from Rick, "Go with them. Beth and I will keep her alive until you get back. I think the vapor rub is helping, she's quieted down."

Rick nodded, "Alright. Carl and Michonne will keep watch. We'll be back just as soon as we can." Rick kissed his daughter's cheek, whispering to her, "Just hang on there for me baby girl. Daddy is going to make this all better."

**-Wanted-**

The day drug on after everyone left. Carol won't put Judith down. She paced back and forth humming to the little girl. Beth had gone outside to check on Carl and Michonne, leaving Carol alone with Judith. Carol's heart sunk every time Judith made a noise in her arms, she knew the little girl was fading fast. She hoped that the rest of the group would be back soon, their only hope was the oxygen and antibiotics. She realized that Judith had gone still in her arms, looking down she saw Judith had quit breathing.

Carol rushed into the kitchen putting Judith on the table she started doing infant CPR on the little girl. Carol felt tears stinging her eyes as she worked. Carol heard Michonne clear her throat behind her, the quiet woman putting a hand on her back, "She's gone Carol. You did all you could."

Carol shook her head, "No! I can't stop. She's going to be fine. God can't do this again. NOT ANOTHER CHILD!"

Michonne pulled Carol into her arms letting her sob. Once Carol had calmed down she looked over at the still body of the little girl she had grown to love so much. Carol walked over and gently swaddled her in the blanket and held her to her chest. Carol sat down at the kitchen table. Michonne knelt down in front of her, the usually strong woman's voice breaking, "Carol….I need to take her, we don't know if she'll turn."

Carol glared at her, "She's a baby! She's just a baby. You leave her alone." Carol shoved Michonne pushing her onto her ass.

Michonne got up and sighed, watching as Carol cried hugging the child to her. Michonne walked quietly outside seeing Beth coming toward the house, she took a deep breath and stopped the young woman, she put a hand on her shoulder, "She's gone."

Beth looked up at her, her eyes tearing up, "Judith?"

Michonne nodded, "Carol won't let me take her, we have to be careful, we don't know if she'll turn."

Beth nodded, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face, "I'll get her to give the baby to you."

When they walked into the kitchen it was empty, the back door swinging in the breeze. Beth gasped, "Jesus." They both jumped when they heard the gun shoot. Michonne and Beth raced outside toward the sound.

When they reached the back of the yard they saw Carol pushing the small body into a hole. Carol's hands were covered in dirt; she had dug the hole with her hands. She was hysterical as Michonne and Beth knelt down next to her, "She….I….OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Michonne finished filling the little hole just as Carl came upon them. He walked slowly toward the three women, his voice cracking, "Is she gone?"

Carol buried her head into Beth's chest as she sobbed. Michonne stood up and pulled the boy to her, stroking his hair, "Yes sweetie, but at least she's with your mom now." Carl broke down hanging onto Michonne as she walked him toward the house.

Beth sat Carol down once she got her to the bathroom. She filled the sink with water and started cleaning her up, Carol didn't move or say a word, she just stared into space. Beth cupped Carol's face making her focus, "Carol, I can't do this alone. You can't fall apart on me. We have to be strong for the others. You're the glue that holds us together. Please Carol say something."

Beth watched as Carol's face twisted in pain, her voice was soft, "She was the baby I probably can't have. Now she's gone. She's gone Beth."

The two women collapsed together sobbing, missing the little girl that they both had worked hard to save from this hellish world, only to have her ripped from them by an unseen force.

**-Wanted-**

Michonne paced in front of the gate waiting for the others. She had finally gotten them all to eat something. After dinner Beth fell asleep curled up on Merle's couch. Carl had crawled up into Carol's lap and cried himself to sleep. After almost begging, and Michonne never begged, she got Carol to lay down with the boy tucked in next to her in the study. Now Michonne waited, she knew the others would be just as torn up about losing the baby. Michonne felt the lost too. The little girl was their beacon of hope in all this death and now she was gone. Michonne found herself worrying about what this would do to Rick. She and Rick had grown quietly close over the months and she knew this might be the set back that finally broke the man. She saw headlights in the distance and she waited, hoping that the others would be able to help him through his loss.

When Daryl got out of the car he felt his throat burn, he watched as Rick listened to Michonne. The woman had pulled him aside and was talking softly to him. He saw Rick crumble to the ground, Michonne's arms coming around him holding him.

Glenn kicked the car, "DAMN IT!" Maggie putting a hand on his back as the man sobbed leaning against his arm which was resting on the car. Maggie was sucking in big gulps of air as tears fell down her cheeks.

It had all been for nothing, they had been out there for hours killing walkers trying to get close to the hospital and the little one had slipped away while they were gone. Micohnne looked up at them while she kept her arms wrapped around Rick, "Carol was with her, she tried for over an hour to do CPR, but she was gone."

Daryl felt himself take a step back, Merle's arm coming out to brace his brother. Michonne took a deep breath, "Carol had to put her down. We buried her in the back."

Daryl couldn't hear anymore, he bolted into the house needing to be with his Carol. He started upstairs when he heard whispering and crying coming from the study. When he got there he saw Beth and Carol holding Carl in between them, they were all crying.

Daryl walked over and threw his arms around the three of them. Carol let out a sob as she felt his face bury into her neck. Before they knew it the whole group was standing there, lock in some kind of group hug. Everyone trying to comfort each other over the loss.

**-Wanted-**

That night Daryl helped Carol into bed, he hadn't seen her like this since Sophia. Her eyes were blood shot, her face swollen from crying, and she hardly said a word. Daryl eased her down onto their bed and slid in next to her, "It's alright woman. You did all you could."

Carol nodded burying her head into her pillow, her voice muffled, "But I couldn't save her, I had to….oh Daryl…." She turned burying her head into his chest. He just held her, his own tears burning in his eyes. Carol pulled away and stared at him, "She was my last chance at a baby." She broke then, her body shaking as she sobbed.

Daryl whispered to her, "We don't know that. We find a safe place, we could try. I'm sure Maggie and Glenn will have one. Maybe even Beth and Merle; it won't be the last baby. I promise." He gently kissed her forehead, letting her cry herself to sleep.

**-Wanted-**

The next morning after breakfast the group stood over the tiny grave. Glenn had an arm around Maggie's shoulders as she wiped at her tears. Merle had Beth cradled up against his chest, as the young girl wailed. Rick knelt down, Michonne standing close to him while Andrea held onto Carl. Daryl had his hand on the small of Carol's back.

Carol stepped forward, "There's a saying that God protects fools and children. Maybe the way he saw fit to protect our little angel was to take her into his arms to take her away from all this pain. Matthew 19 says, 'But Jesus said, 'Let the little children come to me and do not hinder then, for to such belongs the kingdom of heaven. I believe that Lori and Judith are looking down at us today. They will always watch over us, just like all the others we have lost. We have to go on for them. Find a place in this world so we can grow and make a place for future generations. I hope that Judith will forgive me for not saving her, I really did try…."

Rick stood up, tears streaming down his face, he pulled Carol to him, "There's nothing to forgive, you did everything you could for my little girl. It was just her time. Do you hear me?"

He pulled away from Carol and stared into her eyes, "You said it yourself, Jesus calls the little children to heaven for it belongs to them. She's up there now with Sophia and she won't hurt anymore, nothing will hurt her anymore. Thank you for being such a great mom to my little girl, you and Beth."

Beth turned from Merle's chest giving him a weak smile. Rick guided Carol back to Daryl, who scooped her into his arms and held her tight. Rick scanned the group, "Carol's right we have to go on. We made this place safe. It was something beyond our control that took my little girl from us. It could happen to any of us; we could fall sick and die. But we push on."

Beth stepped away from Merle, "There's still hope."

Rick nodded, looking at the tear stained face of his son, "There's still hope."

**This chapter was the hardest to write. I cried my eyes out, I'm sorry if I upset anyone or made them sad, but this is a key turning point for the group. Especially Rick, you will see why. I couldn't help but think that with their only medically trained person gone, Hershel, something like that could happen. I did some research and found that some congenital heart defects don't show up in infants for the first few months. I'm not a medically trained person, so I hope I did this justice. Tomorrow they are up against the governor….the drama is on. Hope you have a great night, Kaye**


	9. You Belong To Me

Chapter 9…You Belong To Me

**Wow, that's all I can say, I read through your reviews last night and I was choked up. You guys are wonderful; I never thought I would get that kind of response to this story and especially that chapter. So thank you! I just posted a new CARYL video using the newest scenes I could get my hands on, it's under the Reedus Renegade page on youtube, it's done to the Pink song 'Try'.**

**Ok, it's time for our favorite group of survivors to run into some trouble with their least favorite person, the governor. **

**-Wanted-**

Carol felt exhausted when she pulled herself out of bed the next morning. She knew that Daryl would be long gone into the woods with Merle; after all he was dealing with his own grief over losing Judith. Carol felt the pang in her heart as soon as she got out of bed. She steeled herself; she needed to be strong for Beth. The poor girl was a mess the night before, so Carol didn't have time to deal with her own feelings.

When Carol got to the kitchen she heard Michonne and Andrea grumbling to each other. The smell of smoke hung in the air, Carol smirked taking in the scene as Andrea was standing by the back door opening and closing the door trying to get the smoke out. Michonne was standing by the sink scraping a black mush out of a pan. Michonne glared at Andrea, "I thought you could cook!"

Andrea groaned, yanking the door back and forth faster, "I can open a damn can! I don't know how the hell to make anything else! I always used a microwave or went out to eat before the world ended. SORRY!"

Michonne grumbled, "We're trying to help! Not make more work for Carol and Beth."

Carol covered her mouth trying to keep the laugh in that was threatening to bubble up, but one more roll of Michonne's eyes sent her into a fit of giggles. Michonne glared at Andrea, "Now look what you did! You woke them up!"

Andrea hissed, "ME? I did no such thing, you're the one yelling!"

Carol smiled at the two women, "It's fine, I was up. Why don't you let me start breakfast."

Michonne shook her head, glaring at Andrea, "No we got it. Just check on Beth. I promise I won't let Annie Oakley cook anymore."

Carol slipped into the study chuckling at the two women still bickering over the brunt breakfast. When she had closed the French doors behind her, she gave Beth a weak smile. The girl was sitting up on the couch still in her night clothes. Carol walked toward her and sat down next to her, pulling the girl into her side, "How are you this morning?"

Beth shrugged leaning heavily on Carol, "I usually have taken her outside by now. She use to love the sunshine."

Carol swallowed hard, "I know she really did. But she loved us; she won't want us sitting around here feeling sorry for ourselves. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go for a walk together? We can pick some apples off the tree in the front and make a pie tonight."

Beth nodded as Carol pulled the girl closer hugging her; she whispered against her hair, "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

**-Wanted-**

Carol and Beth were picking apples in front of the house, Glenn and Maggie had left their posts to grab some breakfast, Michonne and Andrea were trying not to burn down the kitchen, while Rick and Carl were in the back of the property building a little rock border around Judith's grave, and of course Merle and Daryl were still out in the woods hunting. Carol found herself smiling as Beth threw down apples from the tree where the girl had climbed up to get some of the better treats. Carol turned and glanced at the fence. Standing there smirking at her was Martinez, Carol swallowed hard, "Beth get down."

Beth looked down at Carol and followed her line of sight, when she saw the man she hopped down right behind Carol, "What do we do?"

Carol's mind was going a million miles a minute, she whispered, "Go inside, tell the others to stay out of sight. Go."

Beth took off inside while Carol walked slowly toward the gate, "Can I help you?"

Martinez smiled at her, "Good afternoon ma'am. One of my boys said they saw movement here, so I came to check for survivors. Is it just you and your girl?"

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, as she caught Rick sneaking up the car wall, to stand right by the gate where Martinez couldn't see him. Carol steeled herself, "Yeah, just me and my daughter."

Martinez nodded glancing toward the house, "Not safe for a couple of pretty ladies to be somewhere in this world all alone."

Carol stared at him, "My girl and I like it here. It's safe keeps the dead out and my husband is buried here."

Martinez frowned, "Sorry to hear about your husband. Lost my wife and daughter when things went bad. But found a great group, their held up not far from here. Why don't you let me take the two of you back there? We have electricity and hot water, plenty of food."

Carol gave him a tight smile, "No, this property belonged to my family before the dead, I won't be leaving."

Martinez sighed, grasping the fence, "Well if you change your mind my guys and I will check in on you from time to time. Us survivors have to stick together."

Carol nodded, "That's too kind. Now is there something I can do for you, Mr….?"

Martinez chuckled, "Martinez, but a pretty lady like you can call me Hector."

Carol felt sick, "Nice to meet you Hector, name's Carol."

Martinez glanced around him and Carol held her breath hoping that Merle and Daryl weren't making their way back now. But Martinez looked at her, "We're looking for a group that might be held up around here. Guy that's their leader use to be a cop, he's lost his mind. Killing and raping women. He and his group shot up our town a few months ago and we just want to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Carol nodded, she heard Rick click the safety on his gun, Carol waved him off stepping closer to the gate, "Saw a bunch of cars about three days ago out by the Crestfall Orchards. It's about a mile out on the west side of town. My daughter and I don't get close to strangers, we've had trouble before."

Martinez grinned at her, "Well see that's why a pretty woman like you should come back to Woodbury. You would have protection there and plenty of men would jump at the chance to take care of you and your girl."

Carol smiled, trying to look embarrassed instead of sickened by the thought, "Well that's sweet, but I just buried my Ed not long ago and we were together for a long time. But if you and your boys need anything let me know. I really should head inside and check on my daughter she's not good with strangers."

Martinez stuck his hand through the gate, "It was a pleasure to meet you Carol."

Carol saw Rick shaking his head no at her, but she wanted this to work. She stepped forward and took his hand, his gaze of one of lust as she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too Hector. See you around."

Martinez nodded, "You better believe that. Sorry I scared your girl."

Carol gave him a small smile and watched as he headed down the drive toward the hummer that was waiting in the trees for him. Rick let his breath out that he was holding, "Is he gone?"

Carol shook her head, walking back toward the house she slipped inside. When she didn't have time to think when strong arms were wrapped around her, Daryl pulled back and glared at her, "What the hell was that?"

Carol sighed as the group all gathered in the hallway, "I was trying to get him to leave. I think he believed me."

Daryl's face was bright red, "At what fucking cost? Now if he wants to he thinks he can just wander over for dinner one night and a little ass."

Carol just stared at him shaking her head, "I did what I thought was right. I was out there alone without my knife or gun. I didn't know how many were with him. I did what I could."

Daryl huffed at her; he was getting ready to yell again, when he felt Rick's hand on his shoulder, "She bought us time to get the fuck out of here."

Carol groaned, "And where do we go? He's just going to follow us, no matter where we go."

Rick sighed, "We head out of the state, it's our best chance."

Merle nodded, "I agree with Rick, we need to head out of Georgia."

Carol just shook her head, "I don't care, I'm not leaving." She pushed her way out of the hallway, through the kitchen and out the back door. It didn't matter what she said the men were going to do what they wanted to do.

Carol walked toward the edge of the property and sank to the ground; she rested her head on her knees trying to calm her mind. It was all too much Judith, the governor finding them, maybe having to run again. She didn't want to run, the walls would hold, they had plenty of food and fresh water. Carol heard his footsteps but she didn't look up, she just wanted to be alone. Fighting with him wasn't high on her list of things to do today.

Daryl listened to the group for a few minutes while they argued back and forth about their next move. Once he had all he could take, he went in search of her, he hated that she was out there talking to Martinez. Daryl and Merle had been on their way back when they saw the hummer in the trees, they had doubled back and snuck in under the wall using the stream entrance that Michonne and Carol had used when they first took the junk yard. Once inside he had watched at the front window as Carol talked with Martinez. Daryl noticed how the man stared at her, licking his lips, and Daryl knew Martinez wanted his woman. So when she had finally gotten rid of him and came into the house, the first thing he could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her and hugging her with everything he had. She was HIS, no one else's. He was the one that looked for her little girl, he was the one that slowly grew close to her, knew things about her that she didn't even know herself, and he was the one who kept her warm and happy in bed every night. NO ONE was going to take her away from him.

So he went looking for her, when he found her sitting in the back corner of the yard he eased down next to her, chewing the inside of his cheek, "What were you thinking?"

Carol sighed, sitting up and looking up at him, "I don't know Daryl, I thought I might do something that didn't involve violence to get them to leave."

Daryl huffed, "By what? Fucking flirting?"

Carol stared at him in disbelief, "You're jealous!"

Daryl scowled at her, "Am not!"

Carol laughed, "Oh yes you are, Daryl Dixon is jealous. Wow!"

Daryl huffed, "Whatever! I don't want you anywhere near that fucker, he looks at you funny."

Carol couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face; she turned so her whole body was facing him, "Daryl, Daryl look at me."

Daryl looked up at her as she moved closer to him, leaning in toward his lips, "I would never look at anyone but you. You know that." She kissed him gently and he returned the kiss pulling her into his lap.

Once they pulled away Carol rested her forehead against his, Daryl took a deep breath, taking in her sweet lavender scent, "I know, it's not you I'm worried about. Carol you don't know these men. Look what Andrea is like now. You have to be careful."

Carol shook her head sighing, "I know. You want to leave don't you?"

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "It's the smartest thing to do. We can't fight him. He's crazy; he's got too many men. I have to keep you safe."

Carol nodded into his chest, her voice soft, "I'll go wherever you go."

Daryl tilted her head up and kissed her hard. They sat there a few more minutes and then they headed back inside to pack up. They were going on the run again.

**-Wanted-**

Beth and Merle had finished packing up an old truck that he had gotten running and now they were in the study packing the rest of their personal belongings. Merle looked over at his girl and saw she had her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and he knew she was crying. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What's going on in your pretty little head?"

Beth took a deep breath, "I hate running. We'll be cold and hungry, there's never any privacy and I'm scared."

Merle turned Beth around his hand ghosting down her cheek wiping off her tears, "Come on sugar, you're gonna be with me. You can sit right next to old Merle in the truck and I'll keep you warm. I know you're scared, but I won't let anything happen to you."

Beth stared up into his eyes, "You won't leave me?"

Merle chuckled leaning down to kiss her, "Never angel. Never." He kissed her again, his tongue darting into her mouth, tasting her, Beth gave a little moan. Merle pulled away and smiled at her, "Now, let's finish this shit up so we can get on the road."

Beth nodded, forcing herself to be strong, if Merle promised to be by her side she had to make sure she was strong for him.

**-Wanted-**

Carol was leaning against the SUV while the others finished up a short meeting in the house. She had already said her goodbyes to the old house, being sure to tuck a few pictures of her parents and Sophia in her things. She didn't want to let the others stand there and watch her slowly fall apart. Beth was sitting on the stairs when Carol heard a car come up to the gate. Carol looked at Beth, "Get the others."

Carol made her way to the gate staring at the tan hummer as it came to a stop. She just hoped there weren't many guys with him, they just needed a few more hours and they would be gone.

Martinez had thought about the woman all day. She had a quiet sweet way about her that reminded him of his late wife. Sure he had all the ass he wanted back in Woodbury, but something about that woman and her kid there all alone got to him. So after his shift, he found himself driving out to the old junk yard to check on them. When he got out of the hummer he saw her standing at the gate.

Martinez leaned against the gate, "So we meet again."

Carol gave him a tight smile, "Yes we do. Didn't think we would see you tonight."

Martinez laughed, "It's a scary world. I was worried about you being out here all alone with your daughter. I really must insist you come back with me."

Carol shook her head, "I can't, this is my home. I can't leave."

Martinez sighed, "At least let me so I can check the area, it will make me feel better and give us a chance to get to know each other without a fence between us."

Carol shifted nervously on her feet, "I don't think so, my daughter is already in bed. I think I should turn in, I'm sorry Hector. Thank you for caring, good night."

Carol turned and started back toward the house, when she heard his footsteps behind her; he had climbed up the gate and landed right behind her. She turned and grabbed at her chest, "Please Hector, I asked you to go."

Martinez was getting ready to tell her, he was just concerned, when Daryl advanced out of the house with his bow raised. Martinez grabbed Carol pulling her against him, using her as a human shield. Daryl growled as the rest of the group came out guns raised, "LET HER THE FUCK GO!"

Martinez laughed, "So this is where you've been hiding. I can't wait to let the governor know. Oh hey is that Andrea? The governor will be glad to see you."

Daryl moved closer, Martinez took his gun out from the back of his pants and held it against Carol's head, "STAY BACK DIXON. Unless you want to see this pretty little things brains all over the ground."

Daryl felt his body get ridged, "Let her the fuck go!"

Martinez watched Daryl and the way he was staring at Carol, he laughed, "This your old lady? Wow, that's really interesting. How did a piece of shit back water prick end up with a fine ass lady like this? He forcing you to stay with him honey?"

Carol struggled under his arms, "Go to hell."

Martinez laughed, "Got a mouth on you don't you? Well we can take care of that." Martinez gripped her breast roughly through her shirt; he turned her head kissing her. But Carol was ready she bit down on his tongue hard.

Martinez screamed, Carol ran to Daryl standing behind him. Rick and Glenn took Martinez down hard cuffing him. Rick glanced over at Carol, "You alright?" Carol nodded holding the front of her shirt, trying to forget the feel of his hands on her.

Daryl walked over and pointed the bow at Martinez, Rick stopped him, "I have a better idea."

They loaded up the cars and pulled out of the old junk yard. Daryl and Carol were the last ones in the small caravan, Daryl jumped out and locked the gate snickering at Martinez who was handcuffed to the front of the gate, "Have fun dumbass."

Martinez laughed, "If I find you I'll take that sweet little thing from you and I'll have a lot of fun before I kill her."

Daryl chuckled, "If the dead don't get you first." Daryl didn't look back when he jogged back to the SUV, he just put the car in gear and fell in behind the others heading away from the yard. His hand reaching for Carol's, they were at least together.

**-Wanted-**

They finally stopped when the rain got too bad to see. They camped at a national park on the state border. Daryl, Merle, and Rick all did a quick check of the area, while Beth and Carol ran from car to car handing out small bags that had food and water in them. When Carol got into the car she shook from the cold rain. She crawled in the back seat, looking for dry clothes. Daryl got in a few minutes later, shaking the water off his hair like a dog. Carol handed him dry clothes while she continued to change. Daryl watched her in the rear view mirror and saw the bruises that had formed on her breasts. He sighed climbing into the back with her.

Carol looked up, "What?"

Daryl pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, "Are you alright?"

Carol nodded into his chest, "I'm fine."

Daryl sighed, "Let me see."

Carol reluctantly pulled up her shirt letting him look at the finger print size bruises, he shook his head, "I didn't protect ya. I should've been fucking outside with ya."

Carol pulled her shirt down shaking her head, "I thought I could get rid of him. I didn't want him to hurt Beth. There was nothing you could've done."

Daryl slammed his fist into the back of the passenger seat making Carol jump. He looked over at her and felt instantly pissed with himself for making her jump. He held his head in his hands, "When he …. His hands….I wanted to kill him so bad."

Carol moved so she was straddling him, grabbing his face with her hands, "STOP! I'm fine. You got there in time. Please don't do this tonight." Daryl nodded wrapping his arms around her and pulling her chest to his head. They sat like that for the longest time, just holding each other. They finally broke apart and changed their clothes; they crawled to the front seat and ate in silence. They both were trying hard not to draw attention to the fact that his brother's pickup truck was moving up and down in front of them. Daryl was the first one to chuckle, "That took longer than I thought."

Carol smiled looking over at him, "Yeah, that did."

That night she slept curled up against his chest, hoping that tomorrow would lead them somewhere safe and somewhere far away from the governor.

**-Wanted-**

Martinez had been grateful when the rain had started. The rain confused the dead and bought him some time. By the time the sun came up, he was overjoyed to see the governor's truck head toward him. The governor got out of the truck and shook his head moving toward Martinez, "Well what happened here?"

Martinez swallowed hard, "Governor I found them, by accident. I tried to take them, I knew you won't want them to get away, but they have more people now. They attacked me from behind, cuffed me up here and left me for the dead."

The governor shook his head, glancing at his other men, "See what I told ya, these people are sick! They left him here like this. What kind of people do that kind of thing? Did you see Andrea?"

Martinez sighed as one of the other men unlocked his cuffs, "I saw her sir, their holding her against her will, just like you said. Her and another woman who has a teenage daughter. We have to save them."

The governor stared at Martinez a moment, "This woman, someone you know?"

Martinez swallowed hard, as the governor's hand came to his shoulder, "She just reminds me of my wife, Karla. The girl isn't much older than my daughter was, I will take responsibility for them."

The governor patted his back, "You did real good Martinez, they're running again. Easier to find them now. If we find them, and my dear sweet Andrea is safe, you can have the woman and her child. Everyone needs a family."

Martinez smiled as he walked toward his hummer, he was going to teach Daryl Dixon a very painful lesson and he won't even have to kill him.

**Ok, there you go! Next chapter will tell you what happened in that rocking truck of Merle and Beth's. Hope you enjoyed….on the run….the governor and Martinez are closing in and who could be pregnant? Coming up! Have a great weekend!**


	10. Before The Eye of The Storm

Chapter 10…Before the Eye of the Storm

**Ok, this chapter as promised what happened in that truck with Beth and Merle, and how is pregnant, so far NO one had guessed right. A big thank you to my husband who not only cleaned my house today but is making dinner, without being asked, so I can post before the show! Good husband! Hugs to you all Kaye!**

**-Wanted-**

When Beth got back to the truck she couldn't believe how soaked she was. With shaking hands she opened her and Merle's bag which had their ration of food and started setting up their dinner. Merle opened the door and slid in, "DAMN! It's fucking dumping out there."

Beth nodded, "Yeah I know." She said through her chattering teeth.

Merle sighed, grabbing her hands and rubbing them, "Shit angel you need to change those wet ass clothes, don't want you getting sick on me now."

Beth blushed, letting a little giggle escape, "Ok. Mmmh, can you look away while I change."

Merle kept rubbing her hands but looked up at her face; she was looking away from him embarrassed. Merle let a small smile slip, "You don't have to be shy, I've seen most of you already."

Beth playfully slapped at him, "I know that, it's just. Well I've never changed in front of you before."

Merle sat back against his door, "I'll keep my eyes closed, scout's honor." He slammed his eyes shut and settled back against the door, trying to ignore the growing heat in his crotch.

Beth nervously pulled out her dry clothes and began slowly working her pants off, when she found even her underwear was wet she wanted to die. But she slowly pulled those off too. Finally she pulled off her shirt and bra, keeping herself bent down so she could hide herself if anyone would see in the truck. She looked over at Merle who had grown silent. When she did she could tell he was peeking, his eyes were just a hair open and she could see that the bulge in his pants was painfully large. Beth took a deep breath, this was crazy. They had done almost everything there was to do, why was this so hard for her. She slipped one of his button down shirts on to cover herself and she positioned herself against the door, making sure she pulled the shirt closed with her hand. She took a deep breath, "Ok, you can look."

Merle had always been honest with her, he was a dog sometimes. So when she had been changing he was sneaking peeks at her, he couldn't help it. He wanted to feel her naked sweet body up against his. So he was an ass he peeked. But when he opened his eyes and saw her sitting there he almost came on the spot. Beth was still trembling, but not from the cold. She gave Merle a soft smile as she opened the button down shirt of his that she had on. Her small perky breasts were already at two hardened peaks, but what shocked him was the fact she had nothing else on. Merle was having trouble breathing, he wanted to grab her and fuck her senseless right then, but this was his Beth, his angel.

Merle let out a loud breath, "What…what are ya doin'?"

Beth's face got bright red, she started to close the shirt, "I thought, well I thought that…never mind."

Merle moved closer, "No, no, no, don't go closing that. I just want to make sure you understand what offering yourself up like this means. I mean, once I touch ya, I won't want to stop, not this time."

Beth slowly let the shirt drop off her shoulders, her face was bright and innocent, "Then don't stop."

Merle just gave her a nod, as he removed the metal stump and sat it on the dash. His shirt came next over his head. He heard Beth let out a scared sigh when he kicked off his boots and then his pants came down leaving them both naked as the day they were born. Merle leaned against his door, holding out his hand for her, "Come 'ere angel."

Beth nodded crawling up his body resting on his chest. Merle softly stroked her bare back, feeling her heart race against his chest, she was scared. He wanted to be gentle with her, take her slow, she deserved to be doing this with a young man, a boy who dated her, took her to a fancy hotel and made this special. But he couldn't help the way things had played out and he knew that he would use his dying breath to protect the sweet woman that was curled up with him right now. Beth looked up at him and he moved her closer so their lips could touch. The kisses were soft and easy at first, Merle going slow for her, making her relax. His hand ghosting down and cupping her ass making her core press against his hard member. Beth let out an airy moan and deepened the kiss, his hand fisted in her hair as he shifted them so that she was now lying beneath him on the truck bench. Merle stared into her eyes as he sucked each nipple hard. He wanted her panting before he took her; he wanted this to be good for her.

Beth felt him slip on finger into her hot core and she bucked into his hand as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. When he added another to stretch her he hissed at the tightness, he couldn't wait to bury himself in her, she was going to feel so fucking good wrapped around his cock. He littered the side of her neck with small kisses, whispering to her, "Don't be afraid angel, it only hurts for a minute and then old Merle is gonna make you feel real fucking good. You ready sweet one?"

Beth was panting, the magic of his fingers moving her close to the edge. Merle positioned himself over her, moving his fingers out of her. He felt nervous, for the first time in a long time, he was sweating like a pig and he almost wanted to bolt from the truck like his dumbass little brother. Merle smirked down at her, kissing her jaw, "You ready angel?"

Beth nodded, feeling him line up with her wet entrance, Merle slowly started pushing into her. When he felt her tense he kissed her lips softly, "It's alright, relax angel."

Merle hated himself when a single tear fell down her cheek; he kissed it away pushing himself in harder, so he could at least save her the slow pain. She hissed and tensed completely up, Merle wanted to cum, she was so fucking tight, but he couldn't do that to her, not their first time. Merle cupped his hand on her cheek, "It's alright angel, I'm all in baby. I'm all in, just breathe. You tell me when I can move."

Beth couldn't believe the pain and sense of being so full. Maggie had told her once that after they started moving the first time, the pain got better. So Beth put her shaking hand to his cheek, "Go ahead." Merle kissed her hand and slowly, almost painfully for him began moving in and out of her. Merle finally started to increase his speed when she started moaning underneath him. Merle was getting close so he braced himself on his stump and snaked his good hand between them rubbing her clit.

Beth felt like she was having an out of body experience, when she came she saw stars. Merle felt her clamp down around him and he could help himself he bucked faster until he came hard, grunting and moaning her name.

When he finally came down from his pleasure he slowly pulled himself from her. He looked down at her, cupping her face with his hand he stared at her, her eyes were shut, "Angel you alright?"

Beth opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I'm perfect big man."

Merle laughed lying down so his head was resting against her bare chest, both of them laid there just enjoying the feel of being so close to each other. Beth ran her hands through his short hair, her voice was low, "You won't leave me now or pick a new girl right?"

Merle frowned looking up at her, he kind of felt pissed she would even ask that of him, "No, what the hell are you talking about. Damn it Beth." He pulled away from her and sat up on his side of the truck, his fist hit the steering wheel.

Beth sat up, moving toward him, trying to get him to look at her; finally she cupped his face with her hands and made him look at her, "I'm sorry. I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

Merle took a deep breath, his hand going to brush some of her hair from her face, "Damn angel, I forget sometimes how young you are. Listen to old Merle; I ain't ever loved someone like I love you."

Beth's face lit up, "You love me?"

Merle smiled, bringing her lips to his, he loved this sweet woman in his arms more than he probably loved his brother. Merle kissed her once more then pulled away, "Alright angel get your ass dressed, don't want anyone seeing what's mine."

Beth giggled as she put on dry clothes; they sat almost on each other's lap eating their dinner. When they finally fell asleep Beth couldn't help but think that God was leading them somewhere better, somewhere they could have a real life.

**-Wanted-**

Carol didn't want to pull herself from the SUV, but her bladder had other ideas. She slowly pulled herself from Daryl's grip. He grumbled at her, "Where the hell ya going?"

Carol leaned down and kissed him, "Have to pee, I'll be right back."

Daryl groaned opening one eye he saw it was just barely morning, "Shit, alright take the gun and make it quick if ya ain't back in his car in two minutes I'm shootin' a fucker."

Carol rolled her eyes, but tucked the gun in the front of her sweats and left to find a place to relieve herself. She had done her business and was on her way back to the SUV when she heard Andrea vomiting. Carol changed direction and followed the sound. She saw Andrea bent over with Michonne rubbing her back. Carol pulled her sweater closer around her, her voice low, "Are you guys alright?"

Michonne nodded, "Yeah she's fine."

Andrea sat down on the ground uneasy, her voice was barely a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Carol gasped kneeling down in front of her, "Is it his?"

Andrea choked back a sob, "Yes."

Carol sat down on the ground next to her friend pulling her into her hugging Andrea. "It's going to be fine Andrea. We will take care of you and the baby."

Andrea continued to sob into Carol's shoulder. Michonne knelt down on Andrea's other side, putting her hand on her back, "We're here for you Andrea."

Andrea didn't have time to answer her when a crossbow came out from behind the tree trained on them. Daryl let out a growl as he lowered the bow, "Damn it woman, I said right back."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Sorry, Andrea was sick, I was stopping to check on her."

Daryl nodded, looking down at Andrea, "Blondie is there anything I can get ya?"

Andrea shook her head silently standing up, dusting off her pants, "No, I'm better now. I think I need to talk to Rick right now."

Carol nodded her head at the woman, "That's probably for the best."

Carol watched as Michonne and Andrea walked off together toward Rick and Carl's truck. She felt Daryl's hand on her back and she turned to smile at him, "Sorry I worried you."

Daryl nodded, his heart was still thumping hard in his chest, but he wasn't mad anymore. He didn't want to scare her and tell her that all night he had nightmares about Martinez taking her away from him. He put the bow on his back and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck softly. He buried his head into her shoulder just enjoying holding her in his arms. She was his one bright spot in the world and he'd be damned if he let her go.

**Ok, I know this was kind of short, but I will make it up to you! Tonight is our show and I may post again tonight. I have a story rolling around in my head, now it would be A/U about Carol and Daryl falling in love before the world went to hell. Would anyone be interested in it? Let me know! Hugs you all! Get the tissues ready! The next update on this one will be a killer! Enjoy your night. REEDUS WHY YOU SO DAMN SEXY? Sorry…I'm better now!**


	11. The Eye of the Storm

Chapter 11….The Eye of the Storm

**Alright….well believe it or not this is the direction I planned on taking this one. Sigh…I won't say what happened last night because I love all my overseas sisters who are a week behind the rest of us, but I warn you all to stock up on tissues. Last night was probably wow! I won't talk about it till next week….sigh.**

**Ok, so things are going to get really bad here and Daryl is going to have to be super strong. I promise there will be a payoff in the end, but we are right in the heart of the action right now. So you were warned. This is the Walking Dead and the only two people safe in my little version of that universe are Daryl and Carol, though I will beat them up a lot on the way to the end. So with that said, here we go…**

**-Wanted-**

When Daryl put the SUV into park he wanted to laughed, they had been driving around for hours in circles looking for somewhere to gather food and supplies. Everywhere they stopped had either been full of walkers or had been picked clean. But the small truck stop looked like it hadn't been really touched from the look of it. Carol was getting more and more cranky; he knew she was getting sick of being in the car so long too. Because of that they had started picking on each other about an hour ago, which ended up in Carol refusing to talk to him after he made the comment about her being on the rag or something. But as he watched Rick get out of his truck he felt her hand on his arm. When he turned she was staring out of the windshield watching the front of the truck stop, "Do you think it's safe?"

He put his hand on hers giving it a squeeze, "Just stay close to me." Carol gave him a nod and the two grabbed their weapons and headed out of the SUV to join the others.

Rick sent Daryl, Merle, and Carol to the back, while the others headed in the front. Daryl took the lead while Carol was in the middle, and bringing up the rear. Daryl cleared the kitchen only finding one walker in an old waitress uniform, by the time they got to the diner part of the truck stop Rick and Glenn had finished up with the few walkers that had been waiting in there. Rick scanned the room, "Glenn and I will siphon gas for all the vehicles, Daryl and Merle you can start loading anything we can use, Carol and Maggie go through the kitchen and find anything that can be of help to us. Everyone went off to their tasks.

Carol and Maggie had gone through the whole kitchen grabbing anything that the group could use, including some large butcher knives. Maggie checked the faucet and frowned, "We really need some water."

Carol smiled, "I think there was a water truck in the back. I'll go look."

Maggie nodded, continuing to pack a box for Merle and Daryl to load, "Just stay close." Carol gave her an absent nod and went out back. When she saw the large water truck she wanted to squeal, she pulled open one of the side doors that revealed bottles and bottles of water. She smiled, starting to pull some out; she looked back toward the truck stop, "Maggie! I found it! You won't…"

Before she could finish, a rough hand covered her mouth, and Martinez's voice rang in her ears, "Well look what I found." Carol felt her heart panic, she was stupid, Daryl had told her to stay near him and here she was off on her own. Her mind was spinning trying to think of what to do next. She raised her foot and stomped as hard as she could down on Martinez's foot. He yelled, releasing her, she sprinted toward the truck stop, but he was on her, he tackled her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back.

Martinez's pulled her to her feet, just as the back door flung opened. Daryl had got to the kitchen and when Maggie told him that Carol had gone out back to check for water, he was pissed. But when he opened the door and saw her he wanted to die. Her nose was bleeding, her eyes were full of fear, and Martinez was standing behind her, pinning her arms. Daryl heard the door behind him and knew that Merle had joined him. Merle eyed Martinez, "Hector, now just let that little lady go and we can all just call it a day. No need for your people to die today."

Martinez laughed, "My people, fuck you. These were YOUR people a few months ago. Tell you what Merle, you come on and lay down your gun and I'll let you be a pet for my family."

Merle chuckled, "You always was a dumb son of a bitch."

Daryl's eyes were locked on Carol's, "You best let her go."

Martinez laughed, "I don't think so. I'm taking her with me today. I got ten men with their guns trained on you all. Today was just about getting my prize, we'll kill you soon enough. But this little woman, she's all mine."

Daryl felt every muscle in his body tense, "FUCK YOU!"

Rick and the others had joined them, in some kind of strange standoff. Andrea stepped forward, "Hector, why don't you take me instead of Carol? I'm pregnant with his baby; he'll want to see me. I can give him what he wants."

Martinez stared at Andrea, "Ok, come here."

Rick shook his head, "It doesn't have to be like this. You know what kind of man he is; you're sending her to her death!"

Martinez laughed, "That man has done more for me than anyone else since I lost everything. You think I'll listen to shit you say? Come on Andrea walk out here."

Andrea took a step forward, but Michonne stepped in front of her, "NO, get your ass back inside, this is crazy."

Andrea put a hand on her friends back, "It's alright, I'm happy to do this for Carol."

Andrea started walking toward Martinez and Carol, when two hummers came out of nowhere. Shots were fired and the group ducked for cover and the governor slipped out of his truck and grabbed up Andrea shoving her into the truck. Daryl watched in horror as Martinez disappeared into one of the hummers taking Carol with him. The trucks left, Rick, Daryl and the others firing at them as they pulled away. Daryl watched as the trucks disappeared into the distance, he felt his breaths coming in large gulps, he fell to his knees, his head hung low trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Merle watched as his brother quietly fell apart. Rick came up to stand next to Merle, "We have to move."

Merle nodded, "I'll get him. But we ain't leaving the state without her." Merle didn't give him time to answer, he walked away. When he got to Daryl he knelt down beside him, "Little brother we need to be moving here. We need to fall back get the others somewhere safe and figure out what our plan is."

Daryl looked up at Merle and the two seemed to have a silent conversation. Merle pulled his brother into his shoulder, whispering into his ear, "WE'RE GETTING HER BACK." Daryl nodded, the two silently headed to the cars. The rest of the group watched in awe as the two brothers loaded up in the cars and headed for a more secure location.

**-Wanted-**

When Carol came too her body hurt, but she was somewhere soft. She felt a heavy weight across her stomach. She remembered Martinez pulling her into the hummer and then the world had gone black. In her mind she hoped when she opened her eyes, it was Daryl lying almost on top of her, but she knew by the smell it wasn't him. She opened her eyes and saw she was in some kind of hotel room. When she turned her head she saw Martinez had his head resting on her chest, his arm coiled around her. She wanted to sob but she didn't.

Martinez woke slowly, he knew she awake by her breathing pattern. He yawned and moved his head looking up into her shiny blue eyes and he smiled, "Well hello there beautiful. I was starting to think you'd sleep right through dinner."

Carol didn't say anything she just stared at him. Martinez chuckled, "Not too talkative today are you. That's ok. Just do what I say and everything will be just fine. Now we need to get you cleaned up. Don't want to have dinner with the governor and his missus in those dirty clothes." Martinez stood up from the bed and Carol realized her hands were tied up. Martinez's grin got bigger, "Well you just wait right there and I'll be right back."

Carol whimpered when he kissed her lips. Martinez just snickered, "Don't you move now."

Once he was gone, Carol pulled herself up from the bed, trying to find something to untie her hands. She went through every drawer, but they were all empty. She saw a duffle bag on the floor and fell to her knees going through it, she didn't hear the door open. Martinez jerked her off the floor, "Oh sweetheart, you aren't listening. And here I was going to let you shower alone, guess we can't trust you alone."

Carol whimpered, "Please….you don't have to do this."

Martinez drug her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet starting the shower. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, "Don't worry baby, I'm just going to help you through the shower. I promise I won't touch you till you beg for it."

Carol wanted to throw up, as he untied her and slowly undressed her. Her retied her hands and led her naked into the shower. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands rub soap all over her, she let out a sob when he paid special attention to her breasts. When his hand trailed down her stomach she opened her eyes, her voice was low, "Please…let me do that."

Martinez smirked at her, "Alright baby, you go ahead. But no turning around, I want to watch you." Carol shuddered as she cleaned herself, trying to make it as quick as she could. She kept her eyes closed until she felt something hot hit her hip. When her eyes snapped open she saw Martinez grinning, his seed all over her hip. She took one look at him and bent over throwing up.

Martinez just laughed, hugging her from behind, stroking her head, his lips brushing against her ear, "It's alright baby. You'll learn to love me. You'll find if you're a good girl I can be a very gentle man." He stood up pulling her with him. He started pulling her from the shower, "We have to move baby. The governor doesn't wait dinner for anyone."

**-Wanted-**

After being toweled off and dressed Carol was led down the hall toward a dining room. When she smelled the food her stomach grumbled. Martinez smirked at her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, "Don't worry baby, you're gonna love dinner."

When she entered the room Andrea was sitting at the table. Carol could tell she had been crying, but she looked unharmed. Martinez helped her into her chair sitting down next to her; he pulled her chair closer to him, giving her a wicked smirk. The governor came in smiling at them, "So Hector this is the little woman?"

Martinez smiled at Carol, "Yes sir, she's a beauty."

When the governor sat down next to Andrea, Carol watched as the woman flinched, "We are lucky Hector, the end of the world and here we sit in the company of two beautiful women. Now ladies let's eat."

Carol was relieved when Martinez untied her to eat. She and Andrea stared at each other as the two men talked about their next move. Carol looked at Andrea, her voice soft, "How are you feeling?"

The governor and Martinez stopped talking, both men turning their attention to the women. Andrea gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine. How is your room?"

Carol took a bit of her food, "Fine."

The governor laughed, "Well isn't this great? Our ladies are already friends, I like that." The governor leaned over and pulled Andrea into a deep kiss, "See you have everything you need now. Food, shelter, a man that loves you, a baby on the way, and a friend. I told you I could make you happy."

Andrea didn't say anything; she just stared into her plate. When Carol saw that everyone was finishing up, she felt terror start to rip through her, Martinez had been drinking through dinner and Carol was worried what being back in the room alone with him would bring. She just prayed that Daryl would figure out a way to get her before things got worse. She closed her eyes and tried to think of his face. As Martinez drug her down the hall toward there room, please Daryl come soon.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl had kept to himself as they cleared the small hunting lodge they found. Merle and Beth made sure to keep the others away from him. Beth forced him to eat something. When Rick called them all into the living room to discuss their next move, Daryl felt that they were at least getting somewhere.

Merle stepped forward, "First thing to do is find where they are held up. The governor will want to keep them close, so I don't think they'll send Carol and Andrea back to Woodbury and the man likes comfort. So we need to check anywhere that would be large enough to hold all his guys."

Glenn stared down at the map that Rick had spread out, "So hotels, schools, maybe hospitals?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah. When we find them, since we're so outnumbered, I suggest we use walkers."

Rick stared at him, "How do we use walkers?"

Merle took a deep breath, "We herd them. Governor use to have us head out in the trucks, we'd turn up the radio and go slow enough to get them to follow us. The governor and his men might be so busy with walkers that we can slip in and grab the girls."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds like a plan, we need to get a move on."

Rick glanced at Merle, then back to Daryl, "I think we all need sleep."

Daryl shook his head, "No fucking way. She won't last the night."

Merle moved toward his brother, "Little brother, there ain't nothin' we can do tonight. He's had her almost all day; the night won't make a difference."

Daryl shook his head, "You all would be moving your ass if it were your women out there alone. Just fuck you all. Carol has fucking took care of all of you and you don't give two shits about her! Just FUCK YOU ALL!" Daryl stormed out of the lodge and headed toward the cars.

He was almost to the SUV when he heard footsteps behind him, when he turned Rick and Merle were standing there. "What the fuck do you want?"

Merle sighed, "We're coming with ya. Go scope out where they are."

Daryl nodded to the two men and they all slipped into the SUV. Daryl drove them around until they came to a highway overpass, there sitting off the side was a large hotel. Merle used the binoculars to scan the parking lot, he handed it over to Rick, "That's the place."

Daryl stared off toward the hotel, his heart heavy. When he got his hands on Martinez he planned on doing everything to him that he was doing to Carol. His heart thumped just thinking of her, hoping that she was staying strong for him. He felt Merle's hand on his shoulder, "Need to be moving." Daryl nodded taking one last look at the hotel, hang on till tomorrow woman, I'm coming.

**Oh man, Martinez needs to die! Like a lot! Any suggestions on how would be great. Next chapter is the rescue, but does Daryl make it in time. This all sets up for one hellish battle with the governor and his men. Well do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	12. Trapped in the Storm

Chapter 12…Trapped in the Storm

In case I forgot to say I own nothing, if I did CARYL would've already happened. I bow to the genius of Robert Kirkman and everyone who makes TWD.

**WOW! You guys are so awesome! First thank you for all the reviews, I'm over 100 already. I loved reading your reviews about how Martinez should die, it was really funny some of them. Well here we go; it's going to be quite the shit storm and some parts of this I may have to hide under that rock again. Well let me know what you think….here we go.**

**-Wanted-**

Carol's mother had told her once that women had a special place they could go in their minds that allowed them to take on any pain that life dealt them. Now as Carol curled herself up on the bed listening to Martinez in the bathroom. The night before had been horrific. When they got back to the room Martinez had been all over her, kissing and pulling at her flesh. When she started crying he had held her which made it all that much worse, the stench of the whiskey on his breath reminding her of the hell she felt when she was married to Ed. But thankfully, he had fallen asleep before things went too far, but that was before the bathroom this morning.

She had woken up and slipped from the bed sneaking into the bathroom she shut the door and found he had busted the lock, so she couldn't lock the door. She went through all the stuff in the bathroom but came up empty for a potential weapon. So she gave up and went to the bathroom. As she was finishing up Martinez opened the door and walked right in. Carol stood up quickly pulling her pants up, keeping her eyes downcast. Martinez smiled pulling her into his chest, he nibbled at her neck, "Well good morning baby. How'd you sleep?"

Carol was frozen, she didn't move or speak. Martinez chuckled, "Well I guess we will just have to make sure to lube up that mouth, make you talk." He pushed her down on her knees; she trembled as he pulled himself from his boxers. His hand stroking up and down his shaft.

Carol looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Please….you said you won't touch me."

Martinez's eyes were dark, his voice firm, "I know and I'm not touching you, but if you know what's good for you, you'll open that pretty little mouth and get the fuck to work." He gripped her chin hard, "If you even think about biting me I'll kill you, let you turn, and then I'll make sure your ex old man is the one who finds you. Don't you think that would kill him?"

Now laying on the bed with silent tears rolling down her face she wanted to die. She escaped into her mind; there she was sitting watching as Daryl helped Sophia put together a new bike on Christmas morning. She saw her and Daryl watching a child of their own run along after Sophia. She saw all the things that this world won't give her, all the things she wished she had.

She heard Martinez come into the room and she coiled herself tighter, she felt him gently stroke her back, feeling the scars that Ed had put there. She felt him sit down on the bed, "Did that redneck do that to you?"

Carol felt all her anger boil to the surface; she rolled over and glared at him, her voice dripping with venom, "HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

Martinez was taken aback by her anger; he was getting ready to say something when there was a fast rap on the door. He pushed off the bed and answered the door, "WHAT?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, we have a really large herd moving this way. The governor wants you to take your….um….wife to his room. He wants the two of them there under guard."

Martinez nodded; he shut the door and crossed the room throwing Carol a clean change of clothes. "Get dressed."

Five minutes later Carol was ushered to the governor and Andrea's room. Andrea sat on a chair in the corner the governor kneeling in front of her whispering to her. When he turned he smiled up at Carol and Martinez, "Ok, darlin' we'll be right back." The governor kissed Andrea's forehead and walked to the door.

Martinez wrapped his arm around Carol's waist and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I fucking said. You be a real good girl and when we get back I'll make sure we feed you." He kissed her neck and Carol shuddered.

Then they were gone, the door locking behind Carol. Andrea stood up and closed the distance between the two of them, pulling Carol to her, "Are you alright?"

Carol nodded, just hugging Andrea back with everything she had, "What are we going to do? I've been looking for a weapon but he has hid everything."

Andrea pulled away and walked over to the chair where she had been sitting pulling out a large bowie knife, she smiled up at Carol, "I played along and he let his guard down."

Carol felt her heart drop, "Oh Andrea."

Andrea shook her head, a sad smile on her face, "It's alright I'm already pregnant with his baby. Or I was."

Carol gasped; she walked over and put her hand on her friend's arm, "What happened?"

Andrea wiped away a few tears, "I started bleeding last night. The son of a bitch held me crying, telling me we could try again. Can you believe that?"

It was Carol's turn to hold Andrea; the room was silent for a few minutes. Then Andrea pulled back, "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going into the bathroom, you're going to knock on the door and tell the guards that I'm bleeding bad and you need help with me. Once we get them inside, get one of them into the bathroom and I'll kill that one. Then we'll take out the second guard and slip away."

Carol gave her a stiff nod, grasping hands the two women looked at each other with resolve. Carol waited till Andrea was in position in the bathroom and she went to the door pounding. The door opened and a large menacing man glared at her, "What?"

Carol pulled from somewhere deep inside herself, giving the acting performance of her life, "Please you have to help. Andrea is bleeding all over the bathroom. You have to help me!"

The man had a panicked look on his face, "Shit! Roberts, the governor's lady is bleeding again."

The two men entered the room; Carol led the largest of the men into the bathroom, "Just help me get her to the bed."

When they entered the bathroom, Andrea pushed Carol into the shower and jumped the man slitting his throat. Carol helped her drag him into the shower stall, the two looked at each other silently confirming they were both fine. Carol jumped up and went back into the bedroom, "He can't get her alone, will you please come."

The second man sat down his weapon and walked into the bathroom, when he saw his friend in the shower he pulled his knife just as Andrea jumped on him. Her blade slicing through his neck, but his blade went into Andrea's ribcage. Carol screamed pulling the man off Andrea. Andrea sagged in her arms as Carol carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed.

Carol bunched up the sheets trying to stop the bleeding. Andrea smiled up at her, "It's too late for me. It's alright. I'm just glad you're here with me now."

Carol felt tears burning in her eyes, "Oh God Andrea, there has to be something I can do!"

Andrea put her hands on other side of Carol's face and smiled at her, "Live! Be happy, you have more in this world then you ever did in the old world. I lost it all when the dead rose, but you Carol, you're a survivor. Please don't cry I'm going to be with Amy and my parents. It's where I'm meant to be."

Before Carol could say anything else the room door shattered, Carol dove on top of Andrea covering her friend's body with hers. Carol looked up and saw a familiar crossbow.

**-Wanted-**

They had started out early the next morning. Merle and Daryl took one car, while Rick, Glenn, and Michonne took another. They slowly rounded up as many walkers as they could and headed them straight toward the hotel where the governor was hiding. After they got them close, they waited till the governor's men came pouring out of the hotel to take care of the herd.

Merle led them through the back of the hotel; luckily they found one of the governor's men still in the kitchen. It only took a few hits from Merle and Daryl to get the young kid to tell them where the governor was keeping the women.

When they got to the door Merle and Daryl kicked in the door causing it to shatter under their boots. When Daryl entered the room and saw Carol, he couldn't help himself; he shouldered the bow and went to her pulling her into his arms. He felt her tense, but he held her close, he pulled away and looked at her, "You alright?"

Carol nodded, "Andrea." It was the only word she said. Carol heard Rick take in a deep ragged breath and Merle punched the wall.

Andrea smiled up at them, "No go on get out of here."

Carol sat down, shaking her head and wiping at her tears, "I won't leave you."

Andrea smiled, "That's just what you're going to do. Try to close the door when you leave, I want the governor to have a surprise when he comes back. Now go on."

Daryl tried to pull her up from the bed but Carol shook her head, her hand in a death grip on Andrea's hand. "Carol, we have to go."

Carol turned around and glared at him, "Give me a minute!" Daryl backed up, he had never seen her like that before, he gave her a nod and stepped back.

Carol turned her attention back to Andrea, "I won't leave you like that. Remember we don't let each other turn."

Andrea smiled a tear leaking from her eye, her voice fading, "Thank you."

Carol nodded, "I'll be right back."

Carol went into the bathroom grabbing the bowie knife; she rammed it into the head of both guards. When she returned to the bedroom, Andrea had already slipped away. Carol sobbed into her friend's chest, "I'm so sorry Andrea. I'm so sorry." Carol raised the knife just as Daryl stepped back into the room; she shoved it into her friend's head ending her suffering.

Something snapped in Carol, she seemed frozen; Daryl went over and scooped her up in his arms. She clung to him as they made their way through the hotel. Michonne and Glenn were waiting out back for them. Once they got a good distance from the hotel, Michonne looked at Rick, "Andrea?"

Rick shook his head, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, "We were too late. Guard stabbed her while her and Carol were trying to escape. Carol made sure she was at peace. I'm sorry."Michonne gave him a stiff nod and walked faster toward the cars in the distance.

Once they got to the cars, Merle got in the driver's seat, while Daryl slipped into the back with Carol. She still hadn't moved or made a sound. Daryl ran his hands over her cheeks, "Come on woman, snap out of this. You're alright, I came for ya. Just need ya to snap out this."

Merle looked in the rear view mirror, "She's in shock. We need to get her back to the lodge and cover her up."

Daryl looked at Merle, "How the fuck do you know that?"

Merle sighed, pushing the car faster down the street, "Saw a lot of that shit in the marines. She'll be alright. She's on overload, her brain just shut off to deal with all the shit. Just keep talking to her."

Daryl felt a lump come up in his throat, his hand ghosting down her cheek, "Come on woman, no time for a time out. Got people to take care of. Beth's been worried sick and Maggie's not feeling well. And you know me and Merle if you ain't around then we go all to hell."

Carol finally looked at him, her eyes focusing on his, her voice sounded faraway, "Daryl?"

Daryl smiled at her, his eyes burning with tears, he kissed her forehead, "Yeah, it's me woman. Just rest, just rest, we'll be home in a minute." He felt her nod softly against his shoulder, his arms tighten around her, he was never going to let her go.

**-Wanted-**

When they got back to the hunting lodge the whole group jumped into action. Daryl ran Carol inside and laid her down on the one bed they had. Maggie who had been running a fever came in with Beth to help him. As he pulled off her clothes slowly his heart sank at the sight of finger print bruises on her legs and stomach. His breath was coming out in large heaves. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder, "Daryl, she's here and alive. She's just in shock. She needs rest, let Beth and I help her now."

Daryl shrugged her hand off, his voice harsh, "I got her."

Maggie handed him some fresh clothes for Carol, "The bruises don't mean that he ….."

Daryl spun around, "GET OUT! Both of you all get the fuck out. I can take care of what's mine. OUT!"

Beth quietly ushered Maggie out of the room. Leaving the two alone. Merle stood across from the door in the hallway leaning on the wall. "He alright?"

Beth shook her head, "No, she has bruises everywhere. I think he thinks…." Beth's eyes filled with tears, Merle pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head. He sighed looking at the door, he knew his brother would need a talking too, but for now he just held his girl trying to comfort her for all the hell the last few days had been.

**-Wanted-**

Once Carol was redressed and laying under the covers Daryl sat silently crying holding her. He had let this happen, one of his worse fears, he had let the mother fucker lay his hands on his sweet Carol and he hated himself for it. He felt his rage building again, so he slipped from the bed grabbed his crossbow and headed into the kitchen.

He scanned the room; everyone fell silent when he entered. He walked over to Maggie and Beth, "I need you two to sit with her a while." The two women nodded and quickly retreated down the hall to Carol.

Daryl slammed open the back door and almost ran into the woods. When he got there he threw his crossbow down and pulled his knife. He fell to his knees, gripping the knife he began driving it into the dirt over and over again until the only thing he could hear was his own sobs.

Merle had followed him out into the woods, he knew the boy and he knew he needed to work his shit out if he was going to be any use to Carol. Merle leaned against a nearby tree, "You done yet?"

Daryl whipped his head around glaring at his brother, "What the fuck do you want? I don't need ya; get your ass back to the house."

Merle squared his shoulders standing up straight, "What's that now? You think your balls are big enough to take on old Merle?"

Daryl stood up and paced, "Fuck YOU!"

Merle sighed, trying to beat down his own rage, this wasn't about him, this was about Daryl and Carol. Merle snickered, "You want to beat something boy then come on."

Daryl ran at him, tackling his brother to the ground. Daryl hit him over and over; Merle blocked him, but didn't hit him back. Finally Daryl fell against Merle's chest, his sobs ripping through the younger brother's body. "I didn't protect her."

Merle sighed putting an arm around his brother, "Yeah did, it's just a shit world brother." After what felt like forever for poor Merle, Daryl pulled himself up and held his hand out to help his brother up. Merle stood up and watched as Daryl put his crossbow back on.

Merle sighed, "You good now? Cuz I ain't gonna let ya go back in there and fuck this up. That woman is the best fucking thing that ever happened to ya. Ya need to get your head out of your ass and help her through this shit. Now we clear? Or should I throw a few punches of my own?"

Daryl gave his brother a nod; he knew what his brother had done for him, letting him get his rage under control. The two men walked silently back to the lodge. Beth came running out when she saw Merle's face, "What happened?"

Merle just shook his head grabbing her hand he led her toward the cars, after all that bonding shit, he just needed to fuck his girl hard. Daryl watched them disappear around the side of the house. He walked inside pushing pass the group he headed for the bedroom. Rick stopped him, "We need to leave by morning."

Daryl glared at him, "Alright." When he opened the door to the bedroom he heard Carol crying. He stepped inside and Maggie let out a breath.

Maggie gently pushed Carol back on the bed, "I told you that he would be right back. Now rest. I'll bring the two of you dinner."

Daryl waited till she was gone to look at Carol; she was staring at her hands in her lap. He put his bow down and walked around to stand in front of her, "What's all this carrying on for?"

Carol didn't look up at him, "I thought you left."

Daryl took a deep breath sinking to the floor in front of her, "Woman, don't ya know I ain't going nowhere with ya?" He grabbed her hands and put them in his feeling her tense, "Why don't we lie down? You need your rest."

Carol nodded and scooted back on the bed, Daryl toed off his boots and slid next to her, his arms going around her, she relaxed after a few minutes into his chest, he stroked her hair, "You want to talk about it?"

Carol shook her head vigorously, Daryl could hear her breathing getting hard, he tightened his grip on her, "Ssshhh, now we won't talk. Just know I'm here and I love ya. Just close your eyes, nothing is going to happen to with me here. Sleep woman."

Carol finally drifted off to sleep. Daryl sat holding her through the night, sleep didn't come for him. His mind was the man that had hurt her and what he planned on doing to him once he got a hold of him.

**Alright, Carol's a little bit messed up, but Daryl got to her before Martinez could fully destroy her, so yes what he did was awful, but there was no rape. But that doesn't mean that Carol isn't a mess over it. I know I killed Andrea, I feel almost as evil as Kirkman right now. The scene with Daryl and Merle made me cry, maybe it was too soon for that, but I had too. I want Merle to be totally redeemed in this fan fic. Ok, enough rant, do your thing. Next chapter is Daryl getting Carol out of her own personal hell and the group plans to take out the governor. Hugs, you all, Kaye**


	13. Taming the Storm

Chapter 13….Taming the Storm

**Alright…sorry I'm posting this a little late tonight it was one of those days. Had to work and got some crazy news about my husband today. So please keep us in your prayers. I just helped my mom through cancer and it looks like now I will be doing the same for my husband. The doctor's said things look good, but we were totally blindsided by this. So I will try to keep posting all the time, but real life, well it just sucks sometimes.**

**Ok, here we go….sorry for the rant….onto our favorite couple. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

Martinez stood and stared at the scene in front of him. The governor was a sobbing mess as he held Andrea's dead body against him. Martinez looked inside the bathroom and saw two of their best guys laying there dead. The only one missing was Carol; he gritted his teeth, those fuckers from the prison. He couldn't believe that they had slipped pass them. To add insult to injury, one of the kids, Martinez didn't know his name, but he knew the kid was only seventeen, had been found in the kitchen with an arrow through his head. Only one person around he knew used arrows was that redneck piece of shit, Daryl Dixon.

Martinez walked back into the bedroom. The governor had calmed some; he was now stroking what was left of Andrea's head and whispering to her. Martinez swallowed hard, "Governor, I'm going to take a small scouting party out to look for them."

The governor nodded his head, "If you see them, I want them alive." Martinez knew what that meant; the governor had special plans for the terrorist.

Martinez quickly gathered four of his best men and headed in the direction that the herd had came. They had been on the road for a little over four hours when they saw a few walkers that had been recently killed. His men parked and spread out, he instructed the men that anyone found was to be left alive. As he made his way through the woods, he found himself thinking of the sweet little creature that had been taken from him. He was going to find her and get her back one way or another. The one thing he was counting on, was an angry redneck and a crossbow.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl had held her all night, his eyes barely closing, he was afraid if he fell asleep she would slip from his arms. When he woke in the morning she was still sleeping. So he dressed and softly kissed her forehead. When he got to the kitchen Glenn, Maggie, Merle, and Beth were all waiting. The plan was to take out a group of four and walk a large perimeter around the hunting lodge they were held up in. Daryl pulled Beth aside, "Can you look after Carol till we get back?"

Beth nodded giving him a soft smile, "Yeah, I'll take her in breakfast in a bit. You all be safe."

Merle put a quick hand on her back and kissed her forehead, "Be back soon sugar."

Beth watched as the small group headed out for the day. Beth decided to check on Carol before she made breakfast. When she cracked the door open she saw Carol was already dressed and sitting on the bed putting on her shoes. Beth gave her a smile, "Good morning. I was just checking on you. The others just left for watch."

Carol nodded, trying to return the smile, but Beth saw it didn't reach Carol's eyes. Carol stood up a little wobbly, "I'll help. Can't be sitting around in here all day." Carol pulled her sweater around her body, hugging her waist.

Beth shook her head, "No, it's fine. I can do it."

Carol walked toward her, "No, I need something to do. Please I won't over do it."

Beth sighed, "Daryl's not gonna like that. He wanted you to rest."

Carol let out a frustrated groan, "I can't just stay here. If I do I'll go crazy. Please Beth."

Beth saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Beth put her hand on Carol's shoulder, "Ok, let's go get started." Carol gave her a stiff nod and wiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes. Beth ushered her into the kitchen and the two women got to work making breakfast. But Beth couldn't help watching Carol; she hoped something would snap her out of her own head. Beth sighed and focused on her task, hoping that the one woman she really counted on would come back to them.

**-Wanted-**

When Merle and Daryl made their sweep, they were surprised to find a large stream with a small waterfall. As they continued on their trek Merle stood short and whistled through his teeth, "Would you look at that."

Daryl walked toward the edge of a large ravine and stared at his brother's find. There trapped in the ravine were over fifty walkers all milling around. Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, "Looks like they tried climbing out and made a mudslide closing off their way out. Shit, it's like a walker pit of death."

Merle nodded, "Well let's keep moving."

The two continued on until they heard loud talking. Merle and Daryl hid behind a few trees until they saw two men of the governor. They signaled to each other, using their fingers to count to one and another they jumped out on three killing the two men. They heard more men coming so they hid again, Merle got the third man and took him down quickly. But when Daryl advanced on the fourth man he saw it was Martinez, so instead of killing him, he snuck up on him and smashed him hard in the head with the butt of his crossbow. Merle came over and snickered, "Well this fucker is going to have a shitty day."

The two men drug Martinez back to the hunting lodge. Glenn and Maggie did one more sweep with Michonne and Rick to make sure that they were the only ones. When they got to the house, Carl came outside, Daryl looked at the boy, "Make sure you don't say anything to Carol about this. Just tell them to stay inside until me or Merle comes."

Carl nodded tearing back toward the house. Merle and Daryl took him to the shed behind the house and tied him to a chair. Merle went into the house and got an old pillow case for his head. By the time they had him nice and snug, Rick and the others returned.

Rick looked at Martinez who was still out cold, "Found their car down the road. We drove it back so we could see what we could use from it. Michonne and Maggie are pulling things out of it now. We need to see what kind of information we can get out of him." Rick took a few steps toward Daryl, "We need him alive for now."

Daryl gave him a quick nod, his teeth clenched, "I'll get 'im to talk."

Before Rick could say anything they heard Carol outside the shed, "Daryl?"

Rick nodded to him, "You better go see to her. Merle and I will stay here."

Daryl went outside blocking her from seeing inside the shed, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Carol tried to see around him, but he was too fast and he slammed the door, "Whose in there? One of the governor's cars is out front?"

Daryl shook his head, grabbing her arm a little too hard he started walking her back to the house, "We found him and a few of his buddies in the woods." Carol froze and her hand went to her mouth, Daryl pulled her toward the house, "Don't worry, he ain't getting away. We're gonna question him and then Rick and I will take care of this shit. Just need ya to go back inside."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, she gripped the front of his shirt, "He can't live."

Daryl nodded kissing her forehead and pulling her to him, "He won't. Now go on, I got this." Carol nodded, going back into the house.

When Daryl returned to the shed, Martinez was wake and grinning, "Was that the voice of my angel?"

Daryl used everything he could not to fly at the man, "Ain't nothing about that woman you need to worry about. You best keep your mouth shut about her."

Martinez grinned at him, "She screamed your name when I shoved my cock into her mouth."

That was all it took, Daryl was on him, his fist connecting until Martinez slumped in the chair. Rick and Merle pulled him back. Rick screaming in his ear, "ENOUGH! We need him alive. We do this and then you can kill him. I need you with me." Rick stood in front of Daryl, making him look in his eyes, "Are you with me Daryl? Cuz if not me and Merle can handle this."

Daryl was still struggling against his brother a little, "I'm with ya. I'm fucking with ya, but this fucker he needs to die."

Daryl relaxed a little so Merle let him go, "We do this right little brother. We're gonna make him hurt, take our time real nice and slow. Make him pay for what he did to Carol. But you can't let him get to you or I'll kill your ass out."

Daryl nodded, Rick gestured toward the door, "Go on out and burn off some energy. Merle and I will get things ready for our little chat with him."

Daryl went outside the shed, pacing back and forth. He had to get himself under control, he had the blind rage he felt, but that fucker had hurt her. And when he said what he said about her screaming for Daryl, he wanted to tear the man limb from limb. When he felt he had himself under control, he walked back into the shed. Merle picked up a pair of pliers and handed them to Daryl and smiled, "Ok, let's wake him up." Rick threw a bucket of cold water onto Martinez making him snap awake.

Rick slapped him a few times, "We're gonna have a little chat. If you don't answer me, Daryl is gonna pull off a few of your finger nails, then we'll start cutting off your toes. So let's have a chat, shall we?"

**-Wanted-**

Carol could hear the screams coming from the shed. The men had been at it for hours. Carol sat at the kitchen table trying to focus on the mending in her hands, but she wanted to know what was going on. Finally the men came in, Carol stood up and pulled her sweater harder around her, Daryl came over to her, "We need to discuss some things."

Carol stared at him, "What's there to discuss?"

Daryl sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "He's talking, giving us a lot of information. Rick thinks we can use him as a peace offering to the governor."

Carol walked over to Rick who was talking to a very pissed of Michonne; Carol spun him around, "You can't be serious! The governor doesn't give a shit about a peace offering! You can't keep him alive! You just can't!"

Rick sighed, looking down at the floor, "Look Carol, I understand how you feel, but we might be able to use him. We need to talk this out."

Carol glared at him, her hands in tight fists at her side, "Fuck you Rick. You don't know shit about how I feel. You can just go to HELL." The whole house stood in disbelief at Carol's outburst, she spun and headed to her and Daryl's room, slamming the door shut.

Daryl went to follow her, but the conversation turned heated and everyone wanted to know what Daryl's thoughts were on Martinez since he and Carol had the most reason to be upset by the decision to keep him alive.

Michonne followed Carol, when she entered the room; Carol was slipping her gun into the back of her pants. Michonne eyed her carefully, "What're you doing?"

Carol didn't look at her, "I'm going to do it. You can either help or stay out of the way."

Michonne cocked an eyebrow at the woman, "I won't let you do this alone. He needs to die, if he hadn't done what he did, Andrea would be with us and alive. So what's your plan?"

Carol took a deep breath, "I heard Merle tell Beth they found a ravine full of walkers that are trapped. I think it's a death fitting the man. Let him be torn apart by those things."

Michonne nodded, "Let's do this, while they're all busy."

They went out the front door and slipped around to the shed, they could still hear raised voices inside. Carol went in first; Martinez looked up and smiled at her, blood dripping down his face, "Come to rescue me?"

Michonne hissed at him, "Shut up!" She threw the pillow case over his head. Once they got him on his feet they headed into the woods.

Martinez groaned with every step, "Where are you taking me?"

Carol looked over at Michonne, "We're letting you go. There's been enough death."

Michonne nodded to Carol, "Yeah but if you don't shut up, we'll kill you. So just walk. We're taking you back to your car."

Martinez smiled to himself, "I knew you cared about me, my baby."

Michonne elbowed him hard, "I said shut up."

**-Wanted-**

Daryl was getting fed up with all the arguing in the kitchen, he pushed past everyone to his room. When he opened the door he saw that Carol wasn't in there. He went out the front door, hoping she was on the porch, but she wasn't. He raced back to the kitchen, "Carol's gone."

Rick looked around and felt his stomach twist, "Michonne's gone too. Shit."

The whole group raced to shed, when Merle pulled open the door; they were greeted by an empty shed. Daryl felt fear grip him, he started tracking them. The whole group making their way through the woods. Daryl looked at Merle, "Shit! They're taking him to the ravine." They picked up the pace moving as fast as they could. When they got close to the ravine they saw Carol push Martinez into the ravine to his death.

**-Wanted-**

When they reached the ravine, Carol leaned in so he could hear her voice, "After this moment, I won't spare another thought on you. I hope you burn in hell for all the things you've done. I hope you never see your little girl or your wife, their better off without you." She pulled the hood off his head and she and Michonne pushed him into the ravine full of hungry walkers. The last thing that Martinez thought was what his life would've been like if the dead hadn't raised.

Carol stood with her arms crossed as she watched the walkers tear into his body. She didn't turn away; she needed to make sure the man paid for his sins. She gave him as much of a chance as he gave to all his victims.

When there wasn't much left to watch Carol turned to see the group all standing there staring at her and Michonne. Carol squared her shoulder and walked toward Rick, her voice dripped with venom, "I MADE THE CALL. This wasn't your decision, not this time Rick. If you don't like it, then I don't have to stay with the group. But that man had to die and I'm sick of waiting around for you to decide if it's the right thing for the group. We all work together. You're the leader, fine, but you got us all into this mess. I just decided I couldn't live one more minute with that man breathing."

Daryl reached for Carol, but she pulled away and pushed through the group. She walked back toward the house, Beth and Maggie trailing behind her. Michonne came up and stood between Rick and Daryl, "I agree with her. You need to stop living in fantasy land that the governor would take anything as a peace offering. He's going to be out for blood for Andrea. Giving him Martinez was only going to make us vulnerable. We either stay and fight him right out or we get the hell out of this state. But you all need to have say." Michonne walked off toward the house leaving all the men with their mouths open.

Daryl walked toward the ravine and looked down at what was left of Martinez. Merle huffed next to him, "Well one thing's for sure, that mother fucker won't hurt anyone else. If there was any doubt that Carol wasn't a Dixon I'd say it's been made clear now. Woman's tough as shit."

Daryl nodded, there were no words.

**-Wanted-**

When Daryl got back to the house he went straight to their room. Carol was sitting on the bed, her hands folded in her lap. Daryl watched as she put her hand to her cross necklace, he knew she was praying. Daryl knelt down in front of her, his hand going to her cheek. Carol turned into the touch, her voice was low, "I had too. Had to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone again."

Daryl nodded, "So he won't hurt you."

Carol nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face; she raised her eyes to his, "I fought. I really did, I tried to get him to stop." The last few words coming out in a whisper.

Daryl swallowed back the lump in his throat, "Did he….Did he…"

Carol shook her head and gave him a weak smile, "No."

Daryl sighed looking at the floor, he slowly raised his eyes, "He said he made you do things."

Carol looked away ashamed, "Just once. He said if I bit him, he'd make me a walker and made sure you'd find me. I just wanted to get back to you. I just wanted to get back to you." Carol crumbled against him, Daryl pulled the two of them to the floor and he cradled her.

Daryl kissed her forehead and cheeks, "It's alright. I love ya woman. You did what you had to so you could home to me. He's gone now; he can't hurt you no more. I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe woman. I ain't gonna let anything else hurt you. Please don't pull away, please don't leave me."

Carol looked up at him, "I won't, I swear." She leaned up and softly kissed his lips; Daryl grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. Not a passionate kiss, but a kiss of need. He wanted to use that kiss to tell her everything his words couldn't. They stayed like that until the light was gone from the sky. When Merle went to check on them for dinner, he could hear them whispering to each other. Merle smiled and shut the door, hoping the two were making it to the other side of all this shit.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the way I killed off Martinez, I thought it was fitting. Daryl got his licks in, I left out the torture stuff, but I'd like to think that was all Daryl, taking revenge for his woman. But I felt that Carol had to be the one to finish the job. Let me know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	14. Huh?

**Chapter 14…..Huh?**

**Well, it took me some time to think about this one. When I started this one, I had a plan in my mind. That plan included killing Merle and Beth, but I just couldn't do it! I had so many fan girl feels after the last episode I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I had to do some thinking and this is what I came up with and I like it so I hope you do too!**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I try to answer every review if I didn't answer yours I am so sorry! But I do try, because you took the time to leave me a message so I try to make sure you get one back! **

**Enough for my ranting, Happy Easter to you all, just in case you are busy all weekend. **

**As always I own nothing, if I did CARYL would've already happened! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

Three months, that's how long it been since Carol and Michonne had taken care of Martinez. Three months of looking over their backs, running into herds, and dodging the governor's men. It was starting to take a toll on all of them, but Daryl was the most worried about Carol. She seemed paler than usual, she was getting sick on and off and she was sleeping a lot more. Not that he minded the sleeping, but he was really starting to think that something was really wrong with her.

After that night at the hunting lodge she had opened up to him and she was on the mend from the nightmare she had with Martinez. She still woke up in the night screaming for Daryl, but the nightmares were getting less and less. No her mind seemed stronger than ever, it was her physical well being that was making him worry. He kept asking her if she was alright, but she would just smile at him, give him a soft kiss on the cheek and tell him she was fine.

But today was the final straw; he had just come back from hunting with Merle. Home for the moment was a small camping area. Carol was standing over the fire working on oatmeal for breakfast for the group; she looked up and smiled at them. He walked over and set his and Merle's kills on the picnic table and pulled out his buck knife and began skinning one of the rabbits they had caught. He had already removed the pelt when he heard her gag and run for the tree line. He looked up at Merle and both men cocked their eyebrows and looked back toward where Beth was now rubbing Carol's back while she threw up.

Merle looked at his brother, "She alright? Been doing that a lot lately."

Daryl huffed, "Hell if I know, I keep asking her if she's alright but she says she's just fine. She seems happy, like real fucking happy. But she looks pale, she's always sleeping, and she's always puking. I have no fucking idea what's going on."

Michonne snickered making both men jump. Merle snarled at her, "I fuckin' hate it when you do that shit."

Michonne smirked, "Sorry boys. Couldn't help but over hear you're conversation. If you ask me that woman of yours is pregnant."

Daryl felt the wind come out of his sails, "What?"

Michonne chuckled, "Well look at her, she's eating more, without you telling her too. She's gaining weight, so much so that she had me and Glenn pick her up some new clothes in town. And honestly she's happier than I've ever seen her, I think she's pregnant."

Daryl stared at Carol as she started walking back toward the camp, her and Beth whispering to each other. When he let his eyes wander down her body he had to admit to himself that she was gaining weight, it looked good on her. And her tits are much fuller, which he loved, but honestly they hadn't been able to do more than a quick fucks whenever they could. Daryl looked up at Merle who was grinning like a bastard. Daryl threw his half gutted rabbit on the table, "Shit."

Carol had known for two months about the baby, but she was afraid to say anything. After her little decision to kill Martinez, Daryl had been hovering more than usual. So when the morning sickness started she made sure to get herself put on a run so she could confirm what she knew in her heart. When the test was positive she found herself filled with so much happiness, she wanted to tell him, have him kiss her and tell her how happy he was. But she knew in the world they lived in, a baby was more of a burden than a blessing. With the governor still looming over their heads, she didn't want the group to treat her any different. So she kept her pregnancy quiet, taking vitamins that she made sure they picked up on every run, eating more to make sure the baby had the best chance. She still went on runs, still took watch, along with all the other things she did around the camp. She thought Michonne knew, but the woman didn't say much, she had asked her a few times if she was feeling alright, but she never asked out right. Carol hadn't planned on telling Beth, but Beth put it together when Carol's half of the tampons stopped being used.

After Beth find out it gave her someone to share it with, Beth was happy and scared with her. The two were usually paired up, so they would talk for hours about the new little addition that they could spoil and that Merle and Daryl could teach how to survive.

She was really happy. After Sophia she thought she'd never have the chance to be a mother again. When Judith was placed in her care and then taken from her, she thought that had been her last chance. But now God had seen, in some cruel twist of fate to give her a baby with a man she loved. But she knew when she told him, his reaction won't be one of happiness. She knew he would be pissed and confused. After that had worn off he would move on to over protective asshole. She knew Daryl would love the baby, but would he blame her?

Carol was so angry at herself when she got sick that morning. She was doing so good with the morning sickness, but when she looked over and saw Daryl cut the head off the rabbit, she couldn't stop herself. Thank God for Beth, the girl had rubbed her back and told her she would finish up breakfast. So Carol headed toward the tent so she could clean up a little bit and take a tums for her stomach. She had just gotten out her little pack of wet wipes when Daryl opened the flap to their tent and came in. He stood there rooted to the spot, his hands on his hips, chewing the shit out of the inside of his cheek. Carol smiled up at him, "I'm fine. Just the food…."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "Are ya pregnant?"

Carol stared at him, she wasn't sure what she should do, she hadn't outwardly lied to him yet. She just hadn't told him the whole truth yet. Daryl took a step closer to her, "Did ya hear what I asked ya?"

Carol nodded her head, smiling up at him as a small tear leaked from her eye; she knew her happy bubble was going to break, "Yeah."

Daryl stumbled back a step, her words almost knocking him down. He ran a hand through his hair, "There's no way its Martinez's right?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Carol looked up at him shaking her head, "NO! No, this is yours. I swear."

Daryl huffed nodding, "When? We're always careful."

Carol looked down at her hands in her lap, her voice low, her heart was on the verge of breaking, "Remember that last night at the junk yard, we forgot to use anything."

Daryl dropped down on his knees in front of her, that was over five months ago, how the hell could she have hidden this from him, "That was five months ago, fuck CAROL, how long have you known?"

Carol shrugged, tears freely streaming now, "I thought when I didn't get my period that I just stopped. I thought my body had started menopause and I just wasn't going to have any more. Then about a month ago, I started having trouble buttoning my pants so I got a test on one of the runs and it was positive."

Daryl couldn't believe this he pulled himself up from his knees and started pacing in the small tent, he would huff and then point at her wanting to yell, then he would shut his mouth and pace again, trying to get himself under control. Finally he looked at her, "WHY? Why didn't you tell me?"

Carol looked up at him, "Because I was happy. I never in a million years thought God would bless me with a baby. You don't know how many nights I've dreamt of having YOUR baby. Giving you the experience of being a daddy. I knew when you found out you would be pissed. I know that babies are almost a death sentence in this world and for once I wanted to be of help to the group. I knew as soon as you found out, when Rick found out, I'd be put back to cleaning and cooking. But I'm more than that now. I can help."

Daryl growled, "Ain't gonna happen! The most important thing is for you to take care of that kid and you. My kid. Damn it Carol why didn't you tell me. This is my kid. Hell you're my woman! I should've known so I could help ya. You don't make all the decisions for us! I THOUGHT WE WERE A FUCKING TEAM!"

Carol looked at him, his chest heaving, his hands clenched at his sides, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you and have you be as happy as I am and I knew you won't be." Carol crumbled sobbing into her lap.

Daryl sighed looking down at his woman, he was really, really pissed that she hadn't told him. And he wasn't even going to address how fucking scared he was at the thought of being a dad, but when he heard her crying like that it broke his heart. He dropped down sitting on the floor next to her; he gently pulled her into his lap. "Alright now, that's enough of this shit. I didn't say I wasn't glad about the baby." His voice getting low, as he softly wiped at her tears, "I'm scared Carol, this baby has a hell of a lot to fight in this world, but we're gonna do everything we can to make sure it's safe. But you can't hide shit from me, not like this. I have to know so I can protect ya. If something happened to you, well you already know I'd follow you anywhere and death won't part us. I love ya too damn much."

He pulled her to him more, kissing her hard, his hands ghosting down to her stomach. Daryl pulled away, talking to her in that husky sweet tone he only did when they were all alone, "Lay back."

Carol smiled at him, she knew what he wanted, she laid back on their pile of sleeping bags. She slowly raised her shirt and pulled down her pants just enough. She watched as Daryl placed his large calloused hand on the small bump, he looked at her in awe, "How did I miss it? Damn I must not be paying any fucking attention to ya."

Carol gave him a smile, "We haven't had much time alone lately and honestly I've been hiding it from you. I didn't want to see disappointment in your eyes. I figured you would blame me."

Daryl chuckled, his hand still moving over the soft flesh, "I think there was two of us that night. A baby ain't nothin' to be disappointed in. I ain't gonna tell ya that I'm alright with all of this. You should've told me. And you're right I'm gonna be working twice as hard now to make sure you and the kid are safe, but that's my fucking job. Don't try to take that from, I do it because I love ya, not because I have too."

Carol wiped at the tears that were falling again, she reached for him and he came to her, their lips pressing together in a kiss that seared into her soul. Daryl pulled back to stare at her, "You're fucking most beautiful thing I ever saw." Carol blushed as he kissed down her neck, working till he pulled her shirt up so he could get to her now fuller breasts. His mouth sucked and teased at her, making her moan. Daryl chuckled, "Keep it down, woman; we're in the middle of camp."

Carol giggled, "Then don't do that."

Carol watched as his expression changed, "Can we…you know…will it hurt the baby?"

Carol pulled him in for another kiss, when he pulled away she smiled at him, "It's fine, some doctors use to say it was good, that it helped with labor."

Daryl grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, "Well let's see what we can do about helping things along."

Before she knew what to think he had her pants off, he was unzipped and inside her. It didn't last long, but it was powerful and intense like every time with Daryl. When they were both coming down from their peaks, Carol laid with her head on his bare chest playing with his chest hair, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you so much Daryl. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "Don't fucking do it again, but I understand I'm not the easiest fucker to deal with all the time. We need to talk about something."

Carol propped up on her elbow, "What do you want to talk about?"

Daryl took a deep breath, "The snow's gonna fall soon. I think we should head back to the junk yard for a while. The governor won't think to look there and it's the safest place for us right now."

Carol looked up at him nervously, "What about the governor, isn't that too close to Woodbury?"

Daryl stroked her back, "It's as far from him as we are now. Until winter passes I think it's the best choice. I'll talk to Rick, but if they want to keep moving they'll have to do it without us. I know Merle will want to go with us, but I don't think Beth would want to leave her sister, so it might just be the two of us. Do you think you can stand being with me all the time?"

Carol smiled at him, running a hand across his stubble, "I don't mind being with just you, but do you think we should leave the group?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know, but my main priority is to keep you two safe. I love these people but we both know Rick ain't thinking clear and I'll be damned if I let him make a choice that will hurt you or the baby. I just need to know you'll be behind my decision."

Carol nodded hugging closer into his chest, "I'll follow wherever you go."

**-Wanted-**

Daryl found Rick sitting outside his tent gearing up to do a perimeter check. Daryl squared his shoulders, "We need to talk."

Rick looked up at him, "Alright what's going on?"

Daryl clenched his jaw, "Carol's pregnant."

Rick stood up and grinned, patting him on the back in one of those man hugs, "Congratulations." When Rick pulled away his face turned hard, "But you know what this means for the group."

Daryl nodded, "I know what this means for the group and Carol and I want everyone to go back to the junk yard. The weather is gonna get bad and she needs a regular bed to sleep in every night. The governor is a danger to us as long as we're in state and we've waited too long to make a run for Canada like we talked about. I think the junk yard is the best place until spring."

Rick frowned, "I don't think this is a good idea. Daryl, I can't have use going back there. He'll come for us."

Daryl shook his head, "He's coming for us no matter where we go. Don't you get that Rick? We've been cleared out of there for over five months; he's not gonna think to look there. It's at least safe, or as safe as we can have a place. Look I need you all, to help me keep them safe, but this is my burden not yours. Will you at least let them vote?"

Rick nodded, "I'll let them vote. Help me round them up and we'll put it to a vote."

Fifteen minutes later everyone was standing around in a semi circle. Carol stood a little behind Daryl, her hand on his back, she could feel the tension rolling off him, she knew how hard leaving the group was for him, let alone leaving Merle if the man chose to stay with Beth.

Rick looked around the group, "Daryl and Carol wanted everyone to know that they're expecting." There was a murmur that went through the group, Daryl reached around and grabbed Carol's hand squeezing it.

Rick took a deep breath, "Daryl thinks the best thing is to head back to the junk yard for the winter. He thinks the governor won't think to look there since it's been so long since we've been there. I disagree, I think we keep moving, until the spring and then we can make the move to Canada. I meant what I said we all have a choice. So I vote that Carl and I won't be coming."

Michonne nodded, "I'm with you Rick, though I agree with Daryl. He needs to have her somewhere safe if she's gonna go full term. If she's lucky the winter will last long enough that she will deliver there. But I'm staying with you." Rick nodded to her.

Glenn and Maggie were in a quiet deep conversation, they finally hugged each other. Glenn looked at Daryl and Carol, "We're really happy for you, but we're going to stay with Rick for now. But Maggie and I think we should use the junk yard as an outpost. We can gather supplies and store them there, so in the spring we can all leave together for Canada."

Rick looked up at Daryl, "That's a great idea. Daryl do you think that could work?"

Daryl looked at Carol who smiled at him, then Daryl looked back at Rick, "Yeah, you all are welcome at anytime."

Carol nodded, "It's your home too."

Merle and Beth had been whispering to each other, Merle made a step forward, "Beth and I will be going with my brother and his family."

Maggie turned pale, "NO! Beth you can't!"

Beth walked over and hugged her sister, "It's not like its forever, you and Glenn will be checking in from time to time. We can't let Daryl and Carol be all alone. The junk yard is secure but it's big and you need more than two people to keep it safe. I love you Maggie, you're my sister, but Merle's my husband and I go with him."

Maggie nodded hugging her sister to her, Daryl looked at his brother and nodded, Merle gave him a smile. It looked like the Dixon's were heading home.

**Alright! There you go! I hope you liked it! She's having a baby. Now I'm off to write for Daylight! Hugs, you all! Kaye**


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 15….Homecoming

**Well, sorry it took me so long to post this, the weekend was nuts with Easter and TWD. I think I might have a TWD hangover today, no I didn't drink, I just loved it so much. Ok, enough of me and my feels. On with the story, our two favorite couples have made it back to the junk yard. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Hugs, Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

When they finally reached the junk yard Carol was exhausted. She forgot how tired you got when you were pregnant, but she didn't want to show it, she wanted Daryl to not treat her with kid gloves so he wasn't. She had to push though, so when they stopped in front of the gates she got out too with her rifle at the ready. She saw Daryl narrow his eyes at her, but he didn't say anything. Merle and Daryl covered her as she unlocked the gate. Once they had pulled the SUV and the truck inside Daryl and Merle started checking the yard, while Beth and Carol headed into the house.

When they got to the front door Carol took a deep breath, the door was open. When they had left she had been sure to lock it. Carol nodded to Beth and the two women advanced inside. The downstairs was clear, but when they started up the stairs, Carol noticed a tip wire. She looked at Beth, "Go get Daryl and Merle." Beth disappeared and Carol stepped carefully around the tip wire and continued up the stairs. When she got there she heard moans coming from the closed bedroom doors. She sighed going to the bathroom first. She opened the door fast in case it too had a tip wire. When she finally opened the door she saw the bathroom was clear. She went onto the smallest bedroom, taking a deep breath she opened the door two walkers turned to look at her. She used her knife on both of them more disgusted by the mess then anything.

By the time she got to the master bedroom Daryl was behind her, muttering to her, "You and me are gonna have a long fucking talk when we get this place cleared." He pushed her aside opening the door, while Merle did the same thing to Carol's old. Once the walkers were taken care of, Merle and Daryl set on finding where the tip wire went to. Merle all but carried both women outside when they found a small explosive device in the floor boards.

Beth leaned against the SUV looking at the house, "Well now what the hell do we do?"

Carol sighed, "I have no idea. Maybe coming back here was a bad idea." She opened the passenger side door and sat down rubbing her ever growing tummy.

Beth came over and knelt down in front of her concern on her face, "Are you alright?"

Carol gave her a weak smile and nodded her head, "Yeah, don't tell Daryl, but I'm a little tired."

Just then Daryl appeared next to the SUV, "Don't tell Daryl what?"

Carol sighed, "I was telling Beth I'm a little tired is all. I'm fine."

Daryl huffed, as he watched her get into the backseat grabbing a few bags, he took them from her and grabbed her elbow leading her into the house. "You are gonna sit in the study until I come and get you, you hear me?"

Carol started to protest but thought better of it when she looked at his face. She sighed sitting down on the couch. Daryl dropped the bags and swung her legs up putting a few of the couch cushions under her feet, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "STAY!"

Carol saluted him, "Yes sir." She smirked as he flipped her off leaving the room. Carol giggled, "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place." She heard him laugh and she knew she was at least out of trouble a little bit.

She didn't mean to fall asleep but she did. She wasn't sure what time it was when Beth woke her up handing her a tin of stew, "Sorry the generator was busted all to hell, so nothing warm tonight. Daryl and Merle are going to go find a new one tomorrow."

Carol smiled sitting up on the couch, when she did her head felt funny. She grimaced grabbing her head, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

Beth smiled at her, "Don't worry I won't tell. They're outside, they already ate and went outside to smoke I think. Merle found a carton of cigarettes this afternoon when we stopped at that pile up. So don't blame me."

Carol took another spoonful of stew, "Well if that's the worse they do, I'm not worried."

Beth sighed, "I know but smoking is bad for you."

Carol laughed, "Yeah and so are walkers but we kill those every day."

Beth laughed, "I didn't think about it that way. Good point."

Merle and Daryl stood outside savoring the quiet and the nicotine that was pulsing through their bodies. Merle smiled, "I have to say I fucking miss smoking more than anything."

Daryl laughed, "Yeah me too. Last fucking smokes I found I got out of a walker's pocket."

Merle sat down on the stairs, "So we need a generator."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, with the weather turning, we don't know when the ice storms will start. We need to stock up as much as we can."

Merle sighed, "Should set up a smoke house in one of those old sheds out there. That way if game gets thin during the winter we are sure to feed the women."

Daryl stared out toward the old car wall, "I don't have the first fucking clue about being a dad."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if Beth wanted to have a little one. My advice brother is to make sure you do the opposite of everything our old man did. That way you'll be safe."

That night they slept all together in the study, Daryl built a large fire and Merle drug down two mattresses for them. Beth and Carol fell asleep with Merle and Daryl trading off watch duty. The next morning Beth and Carol started scrubbing the walker muck from the house. Daryl and Merle had carried out the corpses, before they left to look for a generator. As it got dark Beth and Carol lit candles and put together a small dinner, they were sitting out on the porch when Merle and Daryl finally came back.

When Carol got to the truck she felt fear grip her, Daryl was slumped over in the passenger seat. Merle was shaking him. Carol opened the door, "What happened?"

Merle was already at her side, "He's fine. Just stubborn, said he had the front of the hardware store covered, but he ended up gettin' surrounded. I had to use the truck to get him. But not before a walker knocked his ass onto the ground and spilt his head open. Been keeping him awake for hours now."

Carol helped Merle get him into the house, Carol motioned upstairs. They laid him down on Carol's old bed, "Beth get me the first aid kit. I don't think I'll have to stitch him up, but he's gonna have a hell of a headache. Jesus Daryl."

Daryl's eyes fluttered, his hand snapping out to grab her wrist, "Stop your fussin' woman, I'll live."

Carol huffed, "Well you almost didn't you stupid ass! What would I have done if you didn't come back? What about the baby?"

Daryl sighed shutting his eyes, "I always come back, please stop yellin' my head is fuckin' killin' me." Daryl puckered his lips making a kissing motion to her; Carol sighed and leaned down kissing him.

She pulled back, finishing up cleaning his wound. She got Daryl to take a few pain killers and forced him to eat down some dinner. That night she and Beth talked Merle into letting them take watch. Carol had the first shift; she sat staring out into the night, watching for any sign of movement. She leaned back in the chair that the men had set in front of the living room window, her back had hurt her something fierce when she was pregnant with Sophia and this baby was the same. She heard movement on the stairs and turned to see Daryl hobbling down. She sighed, hissing through her teeth, "What are you doing up?"

Daryl winced pointing at her, "I should be asking you the same damn thing. Need to get your pregnant ass upstairs and to bed."

Carol sighed, "I'm fine! You need the rest, now do your check and then go up and get to bed. I'll be there in three hours."

Daryl sat down at her feet, he slid himself in-between her legs, grabbing one of her feet he started rubbing. " I don't sleep good when you're not there."

Carol smiled kissing the top of his head, "I know baby. I'm sorry but you need rest too."

Daryl switched to the other foot rubbing that one too, "You can't keep fighting me about all this. Some shit you just need to leave to me. It's my job to protect you!"

Carol scooted up in her chair, wrapping her arms around him, "I know. I'll try harder, if you go to bed."

Daryl scoffed, "Damn woman, always have to throw an 'if' in there. I'm going, but after your watch is up, you better get your ass to bed."

Carol nodded watching him go back up the stairs, her eyes turning back to the window. She rubbed at her belly hoping that he would get some rest.

**-Wanted-**

Carol woke the next day late, she stretched and looked at the window, it had to be almost noon. She groaned pulling on clean clothes, when she got downstairs she saw Beth had brought in a basket of apples from the tree and she was putting them away in one of the cabinets. Beth looked up and smiled, "Hey how'd you sleep?"

Carol smiled taking one of the apples, "I slept fine. Where are Merle and Daryl?"

Beth frowned dusting her hands off, "Well just know that I tried to stop them, I even fought with Merle, but they insisted."

Carol felt sick, "Insisted what?"

Beth looked at the ground, "They went into town to try for the generator again."

Carol hugged herself pacing, "God damn him! When will he ever learn! You know what if that's how they want to play it, then I say we go into town and get some things we need."

Beth stood up her face beaming, "You want to go on a run, oh Carol they'll be pissed."

Carol huffed, "Well maybe they'll learn!"

An hour later they were sitting outside of the same baby store they had first gone to for Judith. Beth scanned behind them, "Are you ready?"

Carol nodded backed the SUV up against the door, "Ok, stay together and kill anything that moves." Beth nodded and they went into the store. They spent a hour in the store, grabbing things they taught they could use, after they loaded up the SUV they did the same thing to the grocery store, taking whatever they could get their hands on. By the time they made their way back to the yard, Daryl and Merle were standing at the gate glaring at them.

Carol gave them both a smile, then she looked at Beth, "I'm sorry."

Beth hugged her, "Oh no, this was fun and we did a damn good job. It's time for them to start treating us like we can pull our weight."

Carol squeezed her hand as they drove through the gate. She didn't even have time to the door open, he flung it open. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Carol gently pushed him out of the way and made her way to the back of the SUV. Daryl hot on her heels, "IS THAT WALKER BLOOD?"

Carol nodded, "We ran into a few of them in town, it wasn't a problem."

Merle was giving hell to Beth on the other side of the SUV, "WALEKRS? What the fucking hell were you thinking? Are you stupid?" Merle turned to Daryl pointing his finger at Daryl and Carol, "BOY, you need to get your woman in check!"

Beth slapped at his chest a few times, backing him up, "That's enough! I wanted to go! I wanted to do my part, if you two idiots didn't notice there aren't as many people anymore and we have to go on runs. Now both of you stop your bitching and help us unload."

Daryl and Merle kept their mouths shut as they unloaded the SUV with them. After eating something for dinner Carol pulled herself upstairs. When she got to their room she starting taking off her clothes, she hissed when she sat down, her back was killing her. "I told ya you were over doing it." Carol looked up to see Daryl leaning against the door.

Carol winced trying to stretch her back, "It's just my back. I had the same trouble when I was pregnant with Sophia. I just want to make sure I do my part. It's my fault we're in this situation." She put her head in her hands and started quietly crying.

She heard Daryl sigh; he sat down on the bed and began slowly rubbing her back, "You need to take it easy. Merle's right I need to get you under control. You promised me you'd fucking listen to me."

Carol sighed, "I am listening to you. I've done everything you've asked."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, so now I'm telling you no runs into town unless Merle or I are there. And now you're gonna lie down and get some fucking rest."

Daryl helped her lay down; he slid in next to her. Carol smiled at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "So it's pretty romantic…."

Daryl huffed, squeezing her closer to him, "STOP! I have watch in a few and you need to sleep."

Carol sighed into his chest, "You do know that pregnant women have a high sex drive."

Daryl pulled away a little looking at her, "Shit, you had a good sex drive before; I might need to go on a run just to get some fucking Viagra to keep up."

Carol wiggled her eyebrows at him, "You don't need that, you just need to service your woman every night."

Daryl chuckled rolling so he was on top of her, "Well if that helps you sleep I'm sure I can help you out."

**-Wanted-**

Beth was dreading going into their room. Merle hadn't even talked to her since they got back. She inched the door open and was relieved to see he was already lying on the bed; she squinted in the dark hoping he was asleep. She came in and took her clothes off, changing into her night clothes. When she sat down on the bed, Merle rolled over his eyes boring into her. He grabbed her wrist, "What the fuck was that today?"

Beth sighed, "Ok, let's get this over with." She folded her arms across her chest.

Merle had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling, damn if his angel wasn't a firecracker, "You could've been killed angel. Why didn't you wait for me to get back?"

Beth leaned down kissing his cheek, "I was trying to help big man. That's all. We all have to do our part." She kissed his other cheek, "When do you have watch?"

Merle smirked as she moved on top of him, "Not till later."

Beth smiled kissing down his chest, her tongue flicking out across his nipple, Merle ran his hand through her hair, "We need to talk about this."

Beth laughed as she pulled him from his boxers, "I'm sorry I can't hear you big man, I'm busy."

Merle chuckled as she stood long enough to slip off her shorts, then she got back on top of him, slowly lowering herself onto him. His hand going to her hip, while his other arm braced her back, "FUCK YA little angel, that's it."

Beth used the headboard to help her as she rode him; his hands went from between her hips to her breasts. When they both came together falling in a heap, Beth smirked at him, kissing his jaw line, "Still mad?"

Merle sighed rolling his eyes staring up at the ceiling, "Bitch." Beth laughed as she cuddled into his chest; at least they were talking again.

**Kind of a filler chapter, the others will be coming back in the next chapter as well as some surprises. Big hugs to all of you who follow, fav, or read, or review. You blow me away with your support! Hugs, Kaye**


	16. Good Tidings and Hormones

Chapter 16…..Good tidings and Hormones

**Alright, well the plan is to move us fast through the winter, once spring hits for our favorite group of survivors the governor will be back for vengeances so this chapter is getting us closer to the birth of the little Dixon. I try to mix in the fun with all the heavy stuff that is coming up! I hope you enjoy! I know where I'm going with this and where it will end and I think you will all be happy with it, I hope.**

**Ok, well let's do the holidays TWD style!**

**-Wanted-**

It had been two months since they had retaken the junk yard and taken care of the governor's boobie traps. The others had came and stopped over for a night or two, unloading the supplies they found along the way. Rick and the group had made it all the way into Virginia even with the weather and had found quite a lot of things that helped the group out. Daryl and Merle transformed one of the sheds into a smoke house; it helped to guarantee them meat during the worst of the winter.

Carol was waddling at this point, as her seventh month approached. Daryl thought she looked beautiful all swollen with his baby and he spent almost every night lying next to her rubbing her belly until they fell asleep. Each time the baby kicked he would smile at her, in awe of this thing they had made, this little mini them. He still had his freak out moments when a stray walker got into the yard a month ago, he had total melt down.

The walker had stumbled out from behind a stack of cars and found Carol alone as she hung out their wash on an unusually warm day. She had taken care of it, which was what set Daryl off the most. He had come up from the basement where they were working on the generator. When he stepped outside he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. There stood his wife continuing to pin up laundry with a dead walker lying behind her. "What the fuck?" He grabbed his crossbow yelling downstairs to Merle to get his ass up there and ran into the yard.

Daryl scanned the area, then grabbed Carol's arm, his hands shaking with fear and anger, "GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE."

Carol sighed grabbing her basket she walked to the house. That night he had raged for a good hour about how stupid it was her taking down the walker in her condition. He had finally settled down when she broke down in tears, holding her belly. That night he spent the night holding her, telling her how sorry he was. How he just wanted to do everything right by her and the kid. He was learning and she was usually really patient with him.

But he knew her patience was fading as she got bigger and the smallest tasks were taking her longer and longer to do. So the last time that Rick and the group came through he asked the man to make sure they were all together for Christmas. Daryl wanted to give her a Christmas filled with family and extra help. If Daryl knew one thing it was his woman, and he knew she would fucking overdue the holiday, it was just her way.

Rick and the others pulled up two days before what they thought was Christmas. Daryl was outside gutting a large buck that he and Merle had taken down that morning. When he let them through the gate he smiled at the small pine tree strapped to the top of Glenn's car. When Carol saw the tree she cried, hugging the men for being so thoughtful.

That night they dined on the deer and decorated the tree with whatever they could find. Carol sat in a comfy chair, Daryl at her feet, rubbing her ankles like he always did now. Rick smiled at the two, "I never thought I'd see the day when Daryl Dixon would rub a woman's feet."

Daryl smirked, "Well it's either rub her damn feet or listen to her bitch about them. I'd much rather rub her fucking feet."

The two men laughed, but when Rick looked at Carol he saw storm clouds gathering in her face. Rick swallowed hard, "Well not that Carol bitches, I'm sure."

Daryl not seeing his wife's face just chuckled, as he continued to rub her feet, "Oh yes she does. She fuckin' bitches about everything, right woman?"

When he looked up at his wife, he had never had the need to run into the woods more than that moment. She looked down at him and smiled a bone chilling smile, "Oh yeah, I'm a real Debbie downer. If y'all excuse me I need to help Beth clean up in the kitchen." She jerked her foot from Daryl's hand and got up as fast as she could, almost storming into the kitchen.

Rick chuckled, "Sorry man, didn't mean to get you trouble."

Daryl nodded, rubbing a tired hand over his face, "Nah it's fine. I'm in the dog house more than not nowadays."

Rick laughed, leaning back against the wall, "Yeah it's like that with pregnant women. All those hormones, they really can't help it."

Daryl groaned standing up, "Well I better go see what the damage is. You know you could've told me to shut my damn mouth."

Rick smirked, "I tried to get you to shut up, but you just kept going."

Daryl nodded walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter watching her as she washed dishes, he chewed on his nail nervously, "So, how's that water pressure tonight?"

Carol gripped the sponge tight, when she turned she forcing a smile, "Oh it's just great dear."

Daryl swallowed hard, the way she said 'dear' made him feel naked without his crossbow for protection. He took a step toward her, "Do you want me to finish?"

Carol scoffed, not looking at him, "No thank you. I won't want you to think I was bitching."

Daryl rolled his eyes closing the distance between them, his hands going to her shoulders. He felt her tense under the touch, "Carol?"

Carol pulled away from him throwing down the dish towel, her face bright red, "BETH!"

Daryl froze not sure what to do; he could tell she was pissed. At that moment he'd rather face a momma grizzly bear without his bow. Beth appeared at the kitchen door, "Everything alright?"

Carol gave her a tight smile, "Could you finish the dishes sweetie? I need some fresh air."

Beth nodded, "Sure thing. You sure you're alright?"

Carol nodded opening the back door; she glared at Daryl as she slammed the door disappearing outside. Daryl hung his head, "She's pissed."

Beth put her hands on her hips, "What did you do?"

Daryl threw his hands up in the air, "Why's it got to me that pisses her off? I was just fuckin' kiddin' why does she have to get her panties all twisted?"

Merle appeared at the door chuckling, "I'd give her time to cool off. She'll be back in here later happy and huggin' on ya. You know how crazy pregnant women are."

Beth slammed down the cup she was holding in her hands, her eyes narrowing at Merle, her voice coming out through clenched teeth, "DID it accrue to either of you dipshits that she's scared? That she's worried this baby will end up like Judith or Sophia? Did it even enter either of your little minds that maybe she doesn't want to over burden you two because she can't pull her weight around here? You two are real bastards! And YOU! You will be sleeping down here with Carl tonight! Don't even come to bed!"

Beth stormed out of the kitchen leaving Merle standing there with his hand shoved into his pocket, "Shit."

Daryl smiled smugly at his brother, "Now you know how I feel."

Merle kicked the ground, "Fuck you." He walked out of the kitchen following Beth. Daryl heard a door slam upstairs and he sighed moving over to the sink finishing up the dishes. He might as well try to look like he was helping.

After the dishes were done he checked on all the others and said his good nights, figuring it might be safer to head to their room before she got there. As he climbed the stairs he saw Merle sitting on the floor outside his and Beth's room, his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. Daryl sighed, "She not letting you in?"

Merle huffed, "What the hell does it look like? She's so wound up about Carol and that baby she's pissed as hell at me. Said I couldn't come in till I started acting like a man. Can you fucking believe this? I'm all fucking MAN!"

Merle jumped when Beth kicked the door, she yelled through the door, "Oh a real man won't pick on a pregnant woman! You asshole!"

Daryl chuckled as he walked to his room, when he shut the door he saw Merle on his knees in front of the door. Daryl couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see his brother having to beg for a change.

**-Winter Heat-**

Carol walked around the yard for over an hour. When she came back in she smiled as she checked on the others that were spread out all over the house sleeping peacefully. The only one awake was Michonne, but she was reading as Rick cuddled up next to her. They had grown closer over the winter and Carol was glad to see that Rick seemed happy for the first time in a long time. Carol pulled herself up the stairs, she could hear soft mumblings coming from Beth and Merle's room and she didn't want to think about the noise coming from Glenn and Maggie's room.

When she pulled opened the bedroom door she saw Daryl sitting on the bed, his back against the head board, and he was only wearing his boxers. He was asleep as she tip toed over to the dresser and pulled out a long sleeve flannel night gown. She quickly changed and when she turned she saw him staring at her, "Hey woman."

Carol smiled at him, "Hey, sorry if I woke you."

Daryl patted the bed next to him, "I've been waiting for ya."

Carol sighed sitting down on the bed her back to him, "I needed some air."

Daryl shifted so he was behind her his hands going up and down her back, "What's going on in your head woman?"

Carol sighed looking down at her hands on her stomach, her voice was a whisper, "I'm scared. What if I can't protect this baby?" She started crying, tears flowing down her face.

Daryl moved so that his legs were on either side of her, he pulled her back into his chest. His hands going to her stomach, his head resting on her shoulder, "It ain't like it was before. When we lost….when we lost Sophia I wasn't with ya. I'm with ya now woman. I'm in this with ya. I won't let anything happen to you or this baby. You have to stay strong, I need you to have that faith and hope that keeps me going. I don't have a fucking idea what to do with this kid so you're gonna have to teach me. But I'll tell ya one thing, I love this kid more than my own life and I'm in this with ya."

Carol nodded, tears still flowing, "I know. I'm sorry I keep complaining. I'll try not to. I know you're trying hard, I just don't want to be a burden."

Daryl kissed her neck, "Ain't no burden, a pain in my ass, but no burden. And ya don't complain much, I can't even image what it's like to carry that little one around."

Carol chuckled, "I'm huge."

Daryl laughed, kissing across your jaw, "You're fucking hot as hell like this. Can't hardly keep my damn hands off ya."

Carol turned a little to look in his eyes, "Really?"

Daryl kissed her lowering her down to the bed, "Fucking hot as hell." She giggled as he moved so he was laying next to her, his hands pushing up her night gown, he placed feather light kisses across her belly, "Listen kid, me and your momma need a little alone time, so close your eyes for a few minutes and get some sleep."

Carol chuckled as he moved up to her breasts, his tongue flicking out and suckling at the now round fuller mounds of flesh, she gripped his hair and pulled a little as he growled against her chest.

Daryl felt her slip her hand down the front of his boxers, her hand going up and down his hard shaft. Daryl groaned, kissing her softly, "Damn woman, this ain't gonna last long."

Carol chuckled as he helped her pull her night gown the rest of the way off. He stood long enough to get rid of his boxers. Carol moved onto all fours, she looked over her shoulder at him, watching as he lovingly ran his hand down her back, while tugging on his cock. Carol shivered as he moved behind her, his voice gravelly, "You ready?"

Carol bit her lip and nodded to him. He entered her pushing through her wet tight core, they both groaned as he began moving, his hands going around her pulling her closer. His hands helping support her ever growing belly. It didn't take long for them both to cum. Daryl leaned against her back gently kissing her bare skin, "I fuckin' love ya woman."

Carol smiled, turning letting him fall out of her, she reached for him pulling him into a kiss, "I love you too."

**-Winter Heat-**

The next day was long; there was a lot to be done if they were going to have a real Christmas. Daryl, Glenn, Merle, and Beth went into town looking for supplies and gifts. Michonne, Carol, and Maggie were working on food for the next day, while Carl kept an eye on watch and tried decorating the living room and study.

By noon, the women had the generator up and running so the oven so they had baked some bread and cookies with the supplies they had. Carol had been on her feet all day and was trying to push through but she couldn't help how dizzy she felt each time she moved. She had just put a tray of cookies on the cooling racks when she dropped a pot holder. She bent to reach for it and when she stood up the world went black.

When she came too Michonne was shaking her and Maggie was wiping her face with a wet cloth. Carol felt a dull pain in her head; she reached up and felt blood. She started to tear up, but Michonne calmed her, "Shh, none of that. You just passed out, it happens. We're gonna get you sitting up and then get you up to bed. Everything is fine."

Carol nodded her head, "The baby?"

Maggie wiped at the blood on her forehead from where she hit her head on the counter, "Don't worry I'll check you out when we get you upstairs. You've just overdone it most likely. Now just relax a minute."

When they got her upstairs and changed, Maggie having the most medical knowledge besides Carol, did a quick check. "No blood everything seems fine. Do you still have the blood pressure machine around here?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah it's in the bathroom under the sink."

Maggie left to get the blood pressure cuff, while Michonne sat down next to her, "It's alright, I did the same thing when I was pregnant, passed out during a trial one time."

Carol sighed, "Daryl is never letting me out of this bed now."

Michonne chuckled, "Well it might be for the best. You have to be close to your eighth month mark and you work harder than anyone I know. I think you need to take it easy Carol."

Before Carol could answer Maggie was back. After checking her blood pressure she sighed, "Carol, your blood pressure is a little high. I think you might need some bed rest."

Carol nodded a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "Tomorrow is Christmas, could we just not tell Daryl till then?"

Michonne shook her head, "No, it's gonna be fine. You've done enough for this group; we'll make sure your Christmas is special. Now get some rest. Daryl will be back soon."

Carol woke to a rough hand rubbing her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Daryl staring at her, "You alright?"

Carol smiled at him, "Yes, sorry if I worried you."

Daryl nodded his face hard, "No more nothing till this kid comes you hear me?"

Carol sighed, "Yes, baby I hear you. I promise no getting up unless I'm going to the bathroom."

Daryl nodded firmly, "Alright then. I'll bring you up some dinner and then Beth wants to see you alone."

Carol nodded, "Did you find the stuff for Merle and Beth?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah I found it. I'll be right back." Carol watched him go smiling to herself as her man took off to take care of her.

The next morning Carl woke everyone up early. Daryl almost threw a boot at the boy as he bounced into their room letting them know it was Christmas. Against Carol's protests Daryl carried her downstairs and set her up on the couch with her feet propped up with pillows.

The morning was wonderful after breakfast every one opened gifts and enjoyed each other's company. Carol had gotten Daryl new boots and more arrows for his crossbow. The night before she had given him a book on Georgia Native American history in private not wanting to embarrass him with the book in front of others. No one, not even Merle knew how much Daryl liked to read, and Carol was fine with that knowledge.

Carol was laughing with Michonne when she heard Daryl clear his throat. Carol looked up at him and Merle standing in the doorway, both men blocking something. Daryl's face was red, "I made this for ya, for the kid. Hope ya like it." Merle and Daryl stepped away revealing a handmade bassinet.

Carol gasped her hand going to her cross necklace, tears of happiness in her eyes, "Oh Daryl it's so beautiful. Thank you."

Daryl nodded as she got up and went over to the bassinet running her hand over the name, 'Dixon' that was carved into the side rail. Carol put her arms around her husband and hugged him; she knew that now she could face anything that God threw at them as long as he was by her side.

**I know super fluffy! Next chapter we have the arrival of the baby and then the return of the governor! Thanks for reading this and hanging in there with me! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. A Touch of Summer

Chapter 17…..A touch of summer

**Alright….here's the another fluffy one, before the shit hits the fan. Remember I have a plan with the baby and stuff, it's key to the story line. Don't worry, she is a good key to the story. Then we move on to the governor! Ok, here's your update!**

**-Wanted-**

January had come and gone, Carol was getting tired of lying in bed. For his part Daryl brought her every book he could get his hands on to help keep her busy. Her and Beth had started knitting after a run found the supplies. Carol laughed every morning when she got up because she was sure that Daryl was pulling out what she did the day before to keep her busy.

The morning her labor started was freezing. God had an ice storm beating down on them and the temperatures were enough to make Bigfoot need a fur coat. Carol woke to the sound of ice hitting the window. She groaned as she sat up on the edge of the bed, she frowned looking down at her giant belly, "You need to come out here and greet the world little one."

She heard Daryl moan from his side of the bed, "Get your ass back in here with me."

Carol chuckled as she stood up, "Well you'll like me more if I don't pee on ya. I'll be right back."

After she did her business and washed her hands Carol stared at her face in the mirror. She looked so pale, paler than normal. She was just making her way down the hallway when she felt a sharp pain rip through her side, followed by the gush of water down her legs. Carol panted through the pain as she knocked on Beth and Merle's door. The young woman answered half awake, "What's wrong?"

Carol leaned against the door jamb, "It's time."

Beth's eyes flew wide open, "What? Where's Daryl?"

Carol sighed, "It's fine, I'm going to wake him now. Just start waking up, it could be hours or it could be minutes, just please get ready."

Beth nodded, "Alright I'll wake Merle."

Carol waddled back down the hall, when she opened the door he saw sitting up, "What took so long? I was comin' to get ya."

Carol groaned as another pain shot through her, she doubled over panting. Daryl flew to her side, "What's wrong?"

Carol spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm in labor."

Daryl looked sick as Beth came busting into the room, "Ok, what do we need?"

Daryl scrambled for the blanket, "You could wait a fuckin' minute till I put on clothes."

Beth rolled her eyes turning her back, "Ain't like I haven't seen one before Jesus Daryl."

Once Beth was back in the hallway Daryl helped Carol to bed. She giggled, "I didn't think me being in labor would be such a turn on."

Daryl glanced down looking at his morning wood, "Shit. Very fucking funny, it's morning for Christ sakes I can't help it." He quickly pulled on his pants and opened the door.

Merle and Beth were both standing there staring at him, he motioned them inside the room, "What the hell are you waiting for get in here she's in pain!"

Merle chuckled as he watched Daryl dash around the room grabbing pillows trying to make Carol comfortable. Carol finally grabbed his arm, "Sweetie, this is wonderful, but Beth can help me for now. How about you and Merle check the grounds and make sure nothing is getting in. Then when you come in make some breakfast so everyone can eat. Beth will stay with me and help me through this first part. I'm fine."

Daryl nodded sitting down on the bed next to her as another contraction took control of her. When it was over he leaned his forehead to hers, whispering, "I wish I could take this from you."

Carol chuckled, "I wish you could too, this hurts like hell." They kissed softly and then Merle and Daryl went out to walk the yard.

Beth eased down on the bed holding Carol's hand, "Is there anything I can do?"

Carol shook her head, "No just sit with me. I'm sorry this is a lot of hurry up and wait."

Beth smiled stroking Carol's hair, "I know, but it's so exciting, before we know it, this little one will be here."

Carol smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Beth giggled, "You're probably ready to be up and moving like normal too. I can't wait to play with this little one; I won't let you get overwhelmed."

Carol nodded, "I know, I'm so glad you're here with me. I'm scared."

Beth nodded as Carol let a lone tear fall from her cheek, "I know, but we will all work hard to protect you and the baby."

Carol looked up at the ceiling, "Do you remember how to check to see if the baby is moving down right?"

Beth nodded, after a quick check with the knowledge that she had learned from books the guys had brought them, Beth smiled up at Carol. "Everything looks good here. I can just feel the baby's head."

Carol smiled, "It won't be long now then."

By lunch time the house was a buzz, Daryl was now sitting behind Carol wiping her forehead. Carol hadn't really spoken much; the pain was coming at a steady wave. Beth was sitting at the foot of the bed watching between Carol's legs. Merle was looking a little worse than Carol as he stood at the bedroom window keeping an eye on the wall, looking for stray walkers. For her part Carol had been really quiet, Daryl couldn't be prouder of her.

Finally she looked up at Beth gritting her teeth, "I need to push!"

Beth nodded, "Ok, we can do this. Come on Carol, PUSH!"

Carol pushed for over two hours, until finally the head was out. Daryl stared down at the little head of hair in amazement. He had seen animals have their young, but this was his baby, his blood. Beth looked up at them her face bright, but then it changed, "CAROL? Carol stay with us."

Daryl looked down and there slumped against his chest was Carol, her face pale and her eyes closed. Daryl ran his hand along her jaw line, "WOMAN, you need to wake your ass up and push this kid out. You hear me?"

Carol moaned a little her eyes fluttering, she didn't open her eyes, but she gave him a weak nod. Beth got a good grip on the baby, "Ok, Carol one more and we're home free. I need you to push!"

Carol was fading fast she could feel it; the pain was so bad she didn't know if she could go on. She had drugs with Sophia, GOOD DRUGS and now here she was in the middle of hell pushing out a new little life. She gritted her teeth and pushed with everything she had. She screamed as the shoulders passed and then she heard the baby's first cry.

Daryl glanced down at his daughter and couldn't believe his eyes, she was beautiful. All covered in blood and guck, but she had her momma's delicate features and his scowl as she screamed her way into the world. Daryl kissed Carol's cheek, "She's fine woman, do you hear her? She's yelling for ya momma!"

Carol nodded forcing her eyes open she stared at her daughter, Beth put her daughter on her belly and Carol touched the little miracle. She couldn't believe she had finally came. Carol closed her eyes she was exhausted, she barely heard Daryl's voice, he was calling her back, but she just wanted to sleep.

Beth cut the cord and handed the little girl over to Merle who was staring at Daryl trying to get Carol awake. "Woman, woman you need to wake up. Jesus is there suppose to be that much blood?" He was panicking and Merle and Beth could see it. "Carol! I need you to wake up."

Beth snapped at him, "Daryl, she's fine, she's just exhausted. The bleeding is normal, just relax."

Beth worked to clean her up while Merle cleaned up the baby best he could. Daryl sat there stroking Carol's hair, "She's so beautiful. Merle is cleaning her up so you better get up soon."

Carol's eyes fluttered, "Daryl?"

Daryl grabbed her hand kissing it, "Yeah, I'm here."

Carol opened her eyes to slits, "Where is she?"

Merle walked over to the bed, smiling, "She's right here sis, she looks fucking great. Already told me she likes me best of course."

Carol reached out as Merle handed her the baby, Carol forced her eyes open, "Well aren't you the prettiest little thing that ever was? Hi, I'm your momma and that guy there is your daddy and that's Aunt Beth and Uncle Merle. We're your family. You hear me little sweetie?"

Carol looked at Daryl, "Do you want to tell them?"

Daryl nodded smiling up at Merle and Beth, "Her name is May Elizabeth Dixon."

Merle felt a lump in his throat, "May?"

Daryl grinned, "It was Carol's idea, May after you and Elizabeth after Beth."

Carol cooed at the baby, "It's only right. You two risked it all to be here with us."

Beth hugged Merle hard, wiping at a tear, "It was only right, we're family."

Carol looked up at Daryl, tears shining in her eyes, "I don't know how I'll repay you for giving her to me. Thank you Daryl, I love you."

Daryl kissed her cheek, "Thank ya woman, she's beautiful, just like her momma."

Carol chuckled, kissing him again, "I didn't do it all on my own you know."

Merle and Beth slipped out of the room, letting them be alone.

**Well, this chapter was short and there are reasons for that. Tomorrow I will be posting the new story arch….it's gonna be crazy! Now baby May has joined family!**


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18….The Plan

**Alright as promised this chapter is going to be full of stuff! This will arch us all the way to the end. Things are going to go a little nuts and I will be switching back and forth between Daryl and Carol's reactions to things. Remember I have a plan! So sit back and enjoy! Hugs y'all! Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

It had been six months since May had come into the world and Daryl couldn't believe how lucky he was. Carol was not only the sweetest woman he had ever seen, but she was also the strongest. She had bounced back from having the baby quickly, getting right back into the swing of things. May was growing by leaps and bounds, a day didn't go by that Daryl didn't stare at his daughter and wonder why she loved him so much. He knew why he loved his daughter, but that little girl looked at him with such hopeful devotion sometimes it scared him. He knew Carol loved him and he would do anything to keep her safe, but May she just loved him from the get go and he couldn't remember a time when his heart had felt so full.

The others still came and went checking out possible places to settle and bringing back supplies to store at the yard. They had started having more and more run-ins with scouts for the governor. Daryl knew things were going to finally come to a head sooner or later. He knew that the fight would burst the happy bubble that he and Merle finally found themselves in. So he took every day and enjoyed it as much as he could.

When Daryl heard them pull up to the gate he knew something was wrong. He and Merle rushed out in the summer rain to let Rick and the others in. As soon as they had the gate shut, Rick was out of the truck, "We need Carol!"

Daryl ran around to Rick's side of the truck, lying across the back bench was Carl and Michonne. Carl had blood dripping from his shoulder. Daryl helped Rick take the boy inside, "What the hell happened?"

Rick looked at him from over the top of Carl's head, "Governor, caught us up near the border. They fired on us; we didn't move quick enough, he got Carl. The fucker was aiming for HIM!"

Carol came running down the stairs, Beth following close behind with May in her arms, "OH MY GOD! Rick what happened?"

Rick sat Carl down on the cot in the study, "He took a gunshot to the shoulder. We got the bleeding under control, but I didn't want to dig the bullet out."

Carol nodded, "I'll get my stuff. How're you doing Carl?"

Carl nodded, the boys face pale, "Not the first time I've been shot." Carol nodded running back upstairs. Beth put May in the playpen and ran to help Maggie get Carl's shirt off.

Rick nodded to Daryl and Merle; they followed him into the living room with Glenn and Michonne. Rick ran a tired hand over his face, "He's torturing people. We watched him feed innocent women to walkers today. We have to finish this."

Daryl felt his heart thump in his chest, the image of Carol being thrown to walkers ripping through his mind. "Do you have a plan?"

Rick sighed, looking over at Michonne, "We've talked about it. We think we need to lead him here. Engage him; we have the wall it should hold. We start collecting walkers; as soon as he's within striking distance we release them. The walkers should help us take out at least most of his men. We pack two sets of cars. One inside the gate and then one on the back side, where Carol and Michonne first came into the yard. Glenn will stay with Maggie, Carol, Beth, and May. If the fighting gets too much Glenn will get them out of here, while the rest of us stay and fight. If everything goes according to plan we meet back up at this old farm on RT. 76 and then we'll head to Virginia."

Daryl looked at Merle, they had been so happy here, why would they lead the bastard back to them. Merle sighed, almost reading his brother's mind, "It's just a matter of time baby brother before he comes for us here. Sounds like a good plan."

Daryl nodded, "I need to talk to Carol about it."

Rick glared at Daryl, "Don't tell her about us maybe being separated; I know Carol and she'll never go for leaving you. The only way we win is if we get the women and May out of here. I know it's gonna be hard, but Carol and Beth will be fine with Maggie and Glenn. I don't want another baby's death on my hands."

Daryl felt sick, the thought of Carol and May not with him was horrifying, but he knew to keep them safe he had to take a stand and take out the governor. He sighed, biting the inside of his cheek, "Yeah, I'm in."

**-Wanted-**

That night after Carol finally got May to bed, she climbed in next to Daryl. Merle had volunteered to take first watch with Beth, to give his brother time with Carol alone. Carol smiled as she snuggled into his chest, "You've been quiet. Worried about Carl? Because he's gonna be fine, got the bullet out clean. He only passed out once."

Daryl nodded, his hand ghosting up and down her back, "Nah, I know he's gonna be fine. What do you think about this plan Rick has?"

Carol sighed; they had talked at dinner in great length about the plan. "I'm scared. I'm afraid for May, what do we do if he takes the yard?"

Daryl felt sick not telling her the rest of the plan, "We'll have two ways of escape, so if that happens one of us will get you both out. I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Carol tried to hide the tears that were leaking from her eyes, but Daryl felt them hitting his bare chest. He sighed moving her so he could kiss her, "Don't cry, woman. Everything is going to be fine. Just fine. We have to do this. We have to make sure he can't hurt anyone else." He kissed her again, hugging her tight to him; he wanted to remember the feel of her body pushed up against his, just in case.

Carol kissed him back; pulling away she gave him a weak smile, her hand brushing at his hair, "I trust you with everything I have." He pulled her down against his chest again and they laid in silence, just enjoying being together, in the quiet.

**-Wanted-**

Over the next few weeks, they all took turns herding up walkers. Beth and Carol used the old tow motor to create a cage made of cars. Daryl and Merle put a gate on the side of it, so all they had to do was pull a pin on the side and let the walkers out. Carol and Beth packed the cars, making sure each one had plenty of baby supplies for May if they needed to run.

Carol knew Daryl was pulling away from her, but she figured it was just the upcoming standoff with the governor. She watched him with May and noticed how sad he looked whenever he would kiss their daughter. She was starting to worry that he was scared they weren't going to make it. But if she asked him about it he would pull her close and kiss her telling her how much he loved her, and she would let it go. But the fear was in the back of her mind.

The day that Rick and Michonne went out to lure the governor to them, the yard was as silent as a tomb, except for the moans of the trapped walkers. Even little May was quiet that day, not even crying. When Rick pulled back into the yard, he pulled the truck into position for them to make a quick getaway. He came in and gave Daryl and Merle a stiff nod.

Daryl walked into the kitchen where Carol was working on lunch for them, "It's time, he's here."

Carol nodded, feeling her chest get tight; she picked up May and walked to Daryl. He wrapped his arms around them, kissing May on the forehead. He looked at Carol staring longingly into her eyes, "You know I've never loved anyone like I love you right?"

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "And I love you more than my own life. I wasn't complete until I met you. We could still run."

Daryl closed his eyes kissing her hard, like it was the last time he would see her. He pulled away looking into her eyes, "If something happens I want you to keep going, take care of May. Tell her every night how much her daddy loves her."

Carol let out a choked sob, "No, don't say that."

Daryl pulled her tight against him, "I have too. I have to say this now. If we let him go he could find us later, take us all out in our sleep. I have to keep you two safe. Promise me you'll go on and take care of May."

Merle found Beth upstairs in their room, he watched her as she made the bed. She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Merle closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. Beth sighed leaning back against him, "It's time?"

Merle nodded, kissing her neck, "Yeah angel it's time. You remember what to do?"

Beth nodded turning in his arms, burying her face in his chest, "I'm scared."

Merle sighed running his hand up and down her back, "I'm scared too angel. I want you to be safe, listen to what Glenn says and get out if something looks bad. I can't live if ya ain't here with me. So ya promise me."

Beth looked up at him and smiled, "I promise, you know I love you right?"

Merle swallowed hard, "Yeah angel I know. Thank you for lovin' an old bastard like me. Ain't deservin' ya but damn girl do I love ya."

Beth reached up on her tiptoes, Merle bent down meeting her half way, their kiss saying all the things that they couldn't. When they pulled apart Merle cupped her face with his hand and smiled at her, "Let's go kick some ass angel."

**-Wanted-**

Daryl and Merle stood at the ready, they watched in-between gaps in the car wall as the governor and his men descended on the yard. There were over ten vehicles some with machine guns, pointed at the yard. Even the walkers in the pin in the back of the yard were quiet as they all waited. Rick motioned for them all to get ready. Daryl took a deep breath looking at his brother, "Take care of yourself today."

Merle nodded, "Stay in my sights little brother." Daryl nodded, watching as Rick sent Carl to run to the back to release the small herd of walkers they had gathered.

The governor and his men were almost to the gate when the first of the walkers fell upon them. Once they heard the first scream they all leapt up firing at them. Rick and Michonne jumped the wall, advancing through walkers and men toward the governor. Daryl and Merle held the gate waiting. Bullets and bodies were flying everywhere; Daryl thought he heard May screaming in the back of the yard, as he turned his head he felt something tear through his side. Daryl stumbled backward, his hand going to his side.

Merle gazed at his brother, "SHIT! Just a bullet boy, keep your shit together! We need to move boy." Merle grabbed Daryl under the arms and drug him into the chaos toward the old truck. As Merle was helping Daryl into the truck he saw Rick shot the governor as Michonne sliced through his head. Merle pushed his half conscious brother into the truck; at least the bastard was dead.

Merle pulled the truck out onto the road; he couldn't believe the number of walkers. He'd never seen a herd this size. They had maybe forty walkers they had trapped in the cage in the yard, but this had to be in the thousands. He headed in the opposite direction of the group shaking Daryl, "Stay with me boy. Stay with me!"

**-Wanted-**

Carol had been in the back holding May, waiting for the signal. When Carl ran toward them, Glen released the pin which let the walkers go. Glenn turned to Carl, "We need to move."

Carol stared at Glenn, "No, we have to stay here and fight. I'm not leaving!"

Glenn grabbed Carol's wrist, "This was the plan all along, we need to move. Daryl wanted me to keep you and May safe. We retreat to the fall back position and wait two days, if they don't come we move on."

Carol shook her head; she could feel herself losing it, "NO! I won't leave him!"

Glenn grabbed her shoulders, "YES! We have to move! You have to do this for Carl too; his father is out there, if he loses him, Carl has nothing if Rick dies he'll need you! Now come on!"

Carol glanced back at the back of the house as Glenn drug her outside the wall and toward the vehicles. She strapped May into the car seat and glanced over at Beth as she started the SUV, "Did you know about this?"

Beth was, her face twisting with rage, "No! He didn't tell me. How could they?"

Carol pulled herself together, as she followed Glenn through the woods toward the main road, "I don't know sobbing but we'll ask them that at the meet up."

They pulled up to a small mini-golf place at sunset. The mini-golf course had a high fence all the way around it. In the center was a small building that use to house a snack shop and the office. Glenn and Carl unlocked the gate and they drove in. Carol got out of the SUV and pulled May close to her, she sighed wondering what the next two days would bring them.

**-Wanted-**

Two days later Carol stood holding May, she had given Beth a sedative she had in her medical bag, the girl was a mess. When no one showed up by the second day, Glenn had came to them. Carl had been sticking close to Carol and Beth, the three of them trying to stay busy by fussing with May, but their hearts were elsewhere. Glenn had knelt down in front of where the three were sitting on a blanket playing with May, "We need to move out. We don't know if the governor survived and I need to make sure I keep you safe. I promise them I would find us someplace safe."

Carol held Carl and Beth as each of them fell apart. May started crying on the blanket and Maggie picked her up cuddling the little girl. Carol felt tears streaming down her cheeks, "We can't go. There's still hope they're out there."

Glenn hung his head, trying to work through his own emotions. He looked up at Carol his eyes filled with tears, "We'll leave a note, telling them the next stop. We have to keep moving."

Carol choked on a sob, "Why? Why didn't they tell us?"

Glenn put a hand on her knee, "They knew you'd never leave them. Their first thought was of your safety. Please Carol this is for the best, the best thing for Carl and May."

Carol nodded pulling Beth and Carl closer; she motioned to Maggie to hand her over May. The baby snuggling into her mother's neck. Maggie couldn't take it; she sat down next to Glenn burying her head into his shoulder as she cried.

That night Glenn taped a note to the door of the mini-golf snack shop door. The note told whoever found it that the group was heading to a small farm house on the other side of the Virginia border. Glenn nodded to Carol, as she got behind the wheel of the SUV. She took a deep breath, she had lost him, she had the love of her life and he was taken from her. She pulled at the cross necklace around her throat, ripping it from her neck, she opened the window and dropped it. God wasn't helping them anymore; they had to count on themselves. She took one last look at Beth sleeping in the backseat with May and fought the tears; Daryl would want her to be strong. She closed her eyes, whispering to the Georgia wind, "I'll always love you Daryl Dixon." She started the SUV and fell in behind Glenn driving toward their new life.

As they pulled away no one noticed the note falling from the door and floating away in the wind.

**Don't hate me! They're apart….will Daryl be alright? Will they meet back up? Will Carol and Beth be pissed because they didn't tell them about the plan? Did Rick and Michonne make it? Oh man….lots of story to go. But they killed the governor! Do I get love for that? I only felt it was right that Rick and Michonne killed him. Ok, enough for now! Hugs y'all, Kaye**


	19. The Lost

Chapter 19….The Lost

**I just love you guys, I really, really do! I hope you enjoy the direction I'm taking this story. Though this is the Walking Dead and there are crazy people like the Governor out there, this truly is a love story. Can't help it, I'm a big softie for CARYL. Read through this chapter and see the A/N at the end. Hugs y'all! Kaye p.s…..it's Friday!**

**-Wanted-**

It took three days for Daryl to start coming around. He had lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound to his side. Merle had completely lost his shit at one point thinking that he had lost him. Daryl's breathing had nearly stopped and then he took a deep painful breath much to the delight of Merle. Merle drove for hours trying to get away from the large herd that had been attracted to the yard during the gun fight. He finally lucked out finding an old clinic on the edge of a small town.

He had spent the better of three days force feeding Daryl antibiotics and pain killers. He had dressed Daryl's wound, glad to see the bullet went clean through. Then he played the waiting game, since Daryl was out for most of those three days Merle found himself in his own personal hell. He was afraid. Merle Dixon had never been so afraid in his life, not even when he was handcuffed to that fucking roof in Atlanta. He was afraid to watch his brother die. He was afraid his brother would die and then he would have to put him down after he was dead. And then the thoughts of Carol and his little baby niece would pop into his head, what would happen to them if Daryl died. Then his thoughts would drift to her, his beautiful angel. Was she alright? Were they safe? Was she scared? Merle had closed his eyes and let a few tears roll down his face, trying to picture her face smiling at him. Merle Dixon was afraid.

On the third day Merle woke up. He had fallen asleep slumped against the wall of the clinic, sitting by a window, rifle in hand. When he looked over at Daryl, he was staring at him. Merle smiled, "Baby brother, it's good to see you up."

Daryl shifted to sit up, wincing grabbing at his side, his voice was rough and gravelly, "Did we win? Did we get him?"

Merle crossed the room handing Daryl a bottle of water, "I saw Rick and Michonne take the bastard down, but I don't know what happened after that. I just grabbed your skinny ass and got the hell out of there."

Daryl looked around the small exam room, "Where the hell are we?"

Merle sighed sinking to the floor next to Daryl, "Had to drive my ass off. All the noise attracted a huge herd; don't know if we've ever seen one that big, had to be over a thousand walkers. Headed south, we're near Senoia County. Found this place and we've been here for three days. Had to get ya some medicine. I think I almost lost ya a few times."

Daryl watched as his brother's face softened, Daryl patted his brother's shoulder, "Thanks."

Merle huffed, "Well don't get your dumb ass shot again, ok kid?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, I'll work on that. We need to move out. Glenn was only going to wait two days at the mini-golf place. We have to get moving if we're gonna catch up."

Merle nodded, "You think you're strong enough to travel?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, it's just sittin', if we stay here we're further away from our family and I'm still sittin' on my ass."

It took them four hours to make it back North to the mini-golf place that was the original retreat spot for Glenn's part of the group. When they pulled up both Dixon brother's felt sick, the place looked like it had been over ran by walkers. The fences were knocked down and a few of the dead fuckers were still milling around. Daryl and Merle got out of the truck and took care of the few walkers they found. Then they searched the inside for any kind of clue as to where they would be heading next.

Merle shook his head, "It don't even look like they made it here! What if this place was already over ran? Glenn would've headed the other direction. This fucking SUCKS!" Merle kicked the door several times, his breath coming out in deep gasps.

Daryl couldn't believe this, he had no clue where to head, which direction to look for his family. He knew Glenn would take them out of Georgia into Virginia but where the hell would he go. Were they even safe at this point? He and Merle just stared at each other for a few minutes, trying to get their shit together. As they slowly walked toward the truck, the sun hit something shiny on the ground. Daryl bent down and picked it up. His heart beating heavy in his chest, it was Carol's necklace. He held it up showing Merle, his face breaking out into a grin, "They were here. I saw we head to Virginia see if we can find them."

Merle nodded, a small grin playing on his lips, "Sounds like a plan baby brother."

**-Wanted-**

Carol stood hugging her sweater around her; they had been at the small farmhouse for a week. She knew the others would want to move on soon, but she couldn't. He had to be coming, he had to be out there alive. She heard the screen door open behind her and turned to see Glenn smiling weakly at her, "Hey Carol I think we should talk."

Carol nodded her head, looking back out into the darkness, "You want to move on."

Glenn stepped closer putting his hand on her shoulder, softly squeezing, "I think we know what happened back there. We've been waiting for a week and no one has shown up. I hate to say it, but they're dead Carol, or worse."

Carol nodded putting her hand on his hand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "He can't be dead, Glenn. I've waited so long for him. I never had someone love me like he did. Not in all my life and now he's just GONE? It's not fair."

Glenn pulled her into his arms; Carol had been strong the last nine days, not giving up hope. Holding up Beth, taking care of May and Carl, never giving up that Daryl and Merle were out there somewhere. But when he talked to Maggie tonight she agreed with him, if any of them were alive they would've found them by now. So Glenn knew that Carol would break and here she was falling apart in his arms. He felt her legs give out as sobs wrecked her body and he sank to the porch keeping a hold of her rocking her gently. Carl, Glenn, and Carol were all that was left of the original Atlanta group.

Maggie came to the door and watched as Glenn held Carol. She wiped at her own tears, having just told Beth the same thing that Glenn had told Carol. Beth had been hysterical the first few days, so bad that Carol had been giving her sedatives to relax her, but now Beth seemed almost at peace with it. Oh Beth had cried, but she had told Maggie that after the first night she knew that Merle won't find them. Maggie sighed, heading back inside letting Glenn and Carol have this moment together.

Carol finally stopped crying and pulled away from Glenn, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she wiped at her eyes.

Glenn gave her a sad smile, "It's alright."

Carol nodded, "Where? Where do you think we should head?"

Glenn ran a tired hand over his face, "I think north. That was the plan at least, to try to find someplace where the winters are harder that way maybe the cold will slow the dead. Maybe Ohio or Pennsylvania."

Carol sighed, taking a moment to stare at her hands. Daryl's voice popped into her mind, 'no crying over me woman, get your ass moving and take care of our family'. Carol looked out at the field in front of the house, "I want to put up crosses for them. Have a little funeral for them. It will help us all."

Glenn nodded, "In the morning, we'll have a small service and then we'll head out."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face again, "Over there by those trees. Daryl would like that, he loved the woods."

Glenn didn't say anything he just pulled Carol to him again and let her cry. Knowing that she had came a long way from the broken woman he had met in Atlanta and knowing that Daryl Dixon was part of the reason she was who she was now.

By morning Glenn had made four wooden crosses. Carl had found black paint in an old shed behind the farm house and carefully wrote names on each of the crosses. The women packed up the cars and when they were done the small group gathered around the crosses. Maggie held Beth as she sobbed. Carol stood stoically staring at the cross with Daryl's name on it, Carl crying tucked under one arm and May sitting on her hip.

Glenn took a deep breath, hating that he was the now unofficial leader of their little group, "We've lost a big piece of our family. Each of these people gave their lives to protect us from a madman. That's the crazy thing about family. Family doesn't need to be blood, sometimes family comes out of something more; it comes out of survival and love. We will never forget them; pieces of them will be with us all. Now we have to go on to honor them by living."

Glenn walked over and put his arms around Maggie and Beth, trying to comfort the two women. Carl knelt down in front of his dad's cross, tipping back the sheriff hat, "Thank you dad, for trying to show me what kind of man I need to be. I hope you're looking down at me and you and mom are proud. I love you dad." The young man's voice cracking as he stood up and headed toward the cars.

Beth walked over shaking a little she bent down and kissed Merle's cross, her voice a whisper, "Rest now big man. I love you." Beth's body shuddered as she sobbed; Maggie and Glenn helped her toward the SUV.

Carol stood there staring at Daryl's cross, she looked down at May and kissed her daughter's cheek, "We're gonna be just fine little one. Just like Daddy would've wanted." Carol walked over and knelt down her hand on the cross, "You and Sophia take care of each other until May and I see you. I'll never love anyone like I loved you." Carol reached in her pocket and pulled out a small white flower laying it on the grave, her voice raw, "This one Daryl Dixon, it bloomed for you."

Carol stood up; squaring her shoulders she hugged her daughter to her and walked to the SUV. As she put the SUV into drive she took one last glance at the four crosses and took an unsteady breath. Now it was up to her to make sure they survived this world. She had to for HIM.

**-Wanted-**

Weeks turned into months as Daryl and Merle drove the back roads of Virginia looking for their family. A few times they thought maybe they were close, but they hadn't found a hint as to where they were. One peculiarly bad day they had ran into a small herd of walkers, they were hungry and tired as they took a detour down a dirt covered road. It had been two months since the attack on the yard, the leaves were turning and fall was almost in full swing.

Merle grunted at him, "What about there for the night?"

Daryl looked over and saw the old farm house, "That looks good. Maybe we could stretch it for a few days, get some huntin' in, hold us over."

Merle turned down the dirt covered drive pulling up in front of the house. The two of them groaned as they got out of the truck, they did a quick check of the inside and found it walker free. When the two of them stepped out onto the front porch they scanned the area. Daryl squinted at the four crosses sitting in the distance, "What the hell?"

Merle followed him as Daryl picked up speed when he read the names on the crosses. Daryl fell to his knees in front of the crosses, "JESUS! They've been here!"

Merle felt a lump coming up in his throat; this was the first proof they'd had since they left Georgia that they were alive. "Holy shit."

Daryl looked up at Merle, his face lighting up, "They might've left directions in the house. Or maybe a clue, come on."

The two men bolted to the house, Merle took the upstairs searching the bedrooms. When he walked into the bathroom he froze, sitting there on the sink was a familiar bandanna that Beth wore in her hair. He picked it up and took a deep breath of the scent, his eyes filling with tears, it smelled like her. He felt a sob break from his throat, he missed her like hell. He was starting to think she was dead, but here in his hand was proof that she wasn't. He stood there the bandanna to his nose, breathing in the scent of the woman, the angel that had captured his heart.

In the living room Daryl was tossing the couch cushions when he found a little pink and blue rag doll. He stumbled backward landing on his ass hard. Carol had made the little doll for May right after she was born. He hugged the doll to his chest, muttering to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks, "They were here, they were alive. Thank God, thank God."

A few hours later the two men sat in the living room both lost in their thoughts. Merle looked over at Daryl, "You realize they don't think we're alive, they're not leaving us directions anywhere."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, when we do show up and find them I'm betting they're both gonna be pissed."

Merle laughed, "Yeah, we shouldn't have listened to Rick about leaving the part out about them taking off. I think we're both gonna be in trouble. But I'd take a royal pissed off Beth right now over no Beth at all."

Daryl smirked looking at his brother, "Yeah, I got ya there. Carol's likely to rip my nuts off."

Merle huffed, "Boy she done gone and did that already. I'm just hoping that when I finally see Beth she lets me use mine once in awhile. Seeing as she has mine in a fucking jar."

The two brothers laughed, they had their first hard proof that their family was alive. They had a new sense of hope and tomorrow they would get back out there and look.

**-Wanted-**

Three months on the run with a little one will grate on anyone's nerves. That's why Carol was quietly thanking the powers that be when Glenn found a small bed and breakfast on the Ohio/Pennsylvania border for them to hold up in. Glenn had told them to be ready to go at a moment's notice but, for the time being it was home. Every morning Beth would take May while Carol went out hunting. She had learned a lot from Daryl about tracking and she was getting better. She would almost squeal each time she got a squirrel or rabbit, hell she almost fainted the day she got a small deer. She was aiming for a rabbit when the deer ran right in front of her, she had drug that deer by through the woods. Glenn had dubbed her Daryl Jr. that night as they ate the venison.

Carol found she did well during the day, she had May and Carl to look after and the daily chores to take care of, so days she was fine. It was the nights that killed her. When May and Carl were sleeping, she would sit in bed and wonder what his last moments were like. Was he scared? Was it quick? Were he and Merle together? She liked to think they were together, as they had been for everything in their lives, backing each other up until the end.

It was one of those hard nights when Carol heard a soft knock on her door. She opened the door to see Beth, her face stained with tears, "Can I talk to you?"

Carol shook her head opening the door for her, putting a finger to her lips and motioning to May and Carl who were sleeping. Beth nodded her head, looking down at the floor as she slipped into the room.

Carol smiled at her, putting her hands on the young woman's shoulders, "What's the matter?"

Beth smiled sadly as she looked up into Carol's eyes, "He left a part of himself with me." She raised her hand, showing Carol a positive pregnancy test.

Carol gasped, tears pricking at her eyes, "Oh Beth. Are you alright?"

Beth nodded, "I'm so scared. Not only am I a single mom but a single mom in a world belonging to the dead. Will you help me?"

Carol nodded, hugging her close, "Of course I'll help you." Carol pulled back smiling at Beth, "Do you realize this baby and May are cousins? They share the same blood."

Beth nodded, wiping at her tears, "I know, they'll carry on the Dixon name."

Carol grinned pulling Beth into her chest, God had given them each something to remember the men that touched their lives, he had given them both children to love.

**-Wanted-**

Six months had passed since they found the small farm house that the women had been at. Some days were shit and some days were shitter as both Dixon brother's patience was wearing thin. Merle was staring pissed off out the passenger window, when Daryl saw a small bar setting back from the road. They needed something to pull them both out of their funk. They had been driving and searching for months and nothing; both of them were starting to feel as if they may never find their families.

Daryl pulled the truck into the bar parking lot and Merle looked at him, "What the hell ya doin'? There's plenty of daylight left."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but honestly I think I just need to drink."

Merle laughed, slapping Daryl's leg, "That's the best damn idea you've had in fucking forever."

They had traveled throughout Virginia finally moving toward the Ohio/Pennsylvania border. The winter was bitter cold and neither Dixon had ever seen snow fall like the snow they saw in the Ohio River Valley. At one point they had to stop and put chains on the near bald tires of the truck.

Merle and Daryl worked for an hour breaking into the bar through a small back window. Once inside they scanned the downstairs, once they knew the downstairs was clear they went to check the upstairs but the door to the upstairs are was locked. Merle frowned, "Well let's have a drink before we knock out the upstairs, probably just bodies up there if there's anything up there at all. If there were walkers we'd hear them moving around up there."

Daryl nodded, heading toward the bar. Merle grinned as he pulled a full bottle of southern comfort off the shelf. Daryl found an old cigarette vending machine and busted it open. When he returned to the bar and threw several packs of smokes toward Merle, he smiled, "Damn baby brother, is it my birthday?"

Daryl huffed as he sat down with a bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a long pull from the bottle. They were sitting there both quietly drowning their own sorrows when they heard the click of a shotgun barrel. They turned around slow to see a tiny elderly woman staring at them, "Don't want any trouble boys. Just take what you want and leave."

Daryl held up his hands, "Ma'am we were just looking for somewhere to rest. We don't want any trouble. Name's Daryl and this is my brother Merle."

The woman glared at them, "What's your last name boys?"

Merle cleared his throat, "Dixon ma'am."

The woman tightened her grip on the gun, "Where're you from boys? Never seen you around here before."

Merle sighed, "Georgia ma'am, looking for our wives. We got separated and we think they came through here. They're traveling with a young couple, a boy, and a baby."

The woman sighed, "Ain't seen no one since my Herbert died. He and I own this bar."

Daryl nodded, "Nice place. We're just looking for some place to sleep tonight."

The old woman huffed, "And get drunk? Right? I see you busted my cigarette machine too."

Daryl sighed, "Sorry ma'am."

The small woman lowered her shotgun, "You boys have a decent meal lately?"

Merle smiled at her, "We eat when we can ma'am."

The woman nodded, turning to head toward the upstairs door, "Well I ain't a ma'am, name's Karen. Come on I'll feed ya before ya tie one on."

Merle and Daryl couldn't believe what they found upstairs. Karen's husband Brian had been an ex-marine and the man had stock piled enough can goods and supplies for a small family in their apartment above the bar. Karen chatted their ears off as she made them dinner. That night they slept on her living room floor with her old dog Mattie. Merle looked at Daryl as they lay side by side, "Do ya think Beth and Carol are alright?"

Daryl sighed, a tight feeling in his chest, "I don't know. I know that Glenn would die before he let something happen to them. But that doesn't mean they're alright. I just don't know anymore."

**-Wanted-**

Twenty miles from where Daryl and Merle were, Carol wiped her brow as she leaned over Beth. The bed and breakfast had been over run with walkers months ago and they had been on the road again. Beth had dealt well with her pregnancy but when a baby wants to come, it comes. Now Carol was standing in the middle of a snow storm, Beth was laying down in the back of the SUV, panting as Maggie had her head in her lap. Carol looked up at the young woman, "Ok, Beth I can see the head. I just need you to push one more time, you can do it."

Beth nodded, "COME ON LITTLE ONE!" Beth pushed with all her might. Her head fell back against her sister as she heard her baby's scream pierce the air. Beth looked up at Carol who was cleaning the baby up and wrapping him tight in a heavy blanket. "What is it?"

Carol had tears running down her face, "It's a boy. He looks just like his daddy."

Carol handed her the little boy, Beth looked down at his face and let out a sob, "Hey there little man. I'm your momma. How are you little Merle? That was your daddy's name; he was the bravest, toughest man I've ever known."

Carol finished up taking care of Beth and shut the door to the SUV, leaving Maggie and Beth with little Merle. She walked back to Glenn who was keeping watch, she gave him a small smile, "It's a boy."

Glenn laughed, "I won't figure that Merle would have a girl. How's Beth?"

Carol looked around at the snow that was falling all around them, "She's doing great."

Glenn nodded, "We need to find a place for the night. When do you think she can move?"

Carol looked around, "Give her and Maggie a few minutes and then we'll head out."

That night they found a small barn near the town of Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania. They got the new mother and baby settled in and Carol took first watch. She thought about the last year, May's birthday was coming up and everyday she saw more and more of Daryl in her. Carol hugged herself; it really was nice to have something of him with her always. But she still missed him.

**Wow, that was a long one, not to mention I cried my eyes out a few times. Well there you have it; everyone is still on the run. Carol is holding it together, but just barely. Beth has little Merle Jr now. The boys have found themselves a safe place for the time being. I promise the pay off from them all being apart will be totally angsty and sooo good! Well do your thing! Hugs, Kaye**


	20. Finding You

Chapter 20….Finding You

**WOW! I was so blown away by the response to this last chapter. Lots of questions! First one to answer is: Where are Rick and Michonne? Well they are off doing their own thing, they headed back to Woodbury to help out there, they went to the mini golf place and thought it had been over ran by walkers and thought everyone died. They will show back up in this story but not for a few chapters. **

**Next thing to keep in mind, the note fell off the door. That note was their only way of telling the others where to meet them. Remember there are no cell phones or anyway for them to get in touch with each other and after the week Glenn kept his part of the group at the little farm house it would look like the others were all dead. So no one is to blame for them being apart for so long, except for the evil author of this tale and she just too stinking ME for anyone to be mad at little old me. (giving you my best puppy dog face) **

**So if you were searching for someone at the end of the world it would take you God knows how long to find them. Daryl and Merle haven't given up, but they are feeling beaten down. So this takes us to where we are now. Oh let the angst begin!**

**Just so you know I have to work a ton this weekend so I may not get to post on 'Winter Heat' or 'Daylight' but I swear to you I will be getting them all caught up ASAP. **

**I own nothing but the love of these characters and if I did own them Reedus would do every scene topless with McBride at his side! **

**-Wanted-**

Carol loved mornings like this; they reminded her of the Greene farm. She pushed the screen door open and wandered out onto the porch with her coffee mug in hand, her bare feet quietly echoing into the warm morning. She sat in her favorite rocker pulling her knees up to her chest and sipping her coffee. It was mornings like this she thought of him. He would be so proud of who she was now, how far she had come. Hell he had taught her everything from how to shot, how to hunt, and even how to hold her head up high. It was easier now to think of him, it still hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. She had been angry with him for a long time, why didn't he tell her about the plan to get them out of the yard? Why didn't he go with them? Why hadn't they ran? She sighed, she didn't want to think about that this morning, she wanted to think about all the good things, all the times he made her heart beat faster or the times he made her feel beautiful with just one look. She wiped at a stray tear, shaking her head, today was a good day and he was in her heart.

Today was the annual founder's day celebration for New Zoar. Shortly after Merle Jr was born they were held up in a small barn trying to give Beth a few days to recover from giving birth. Maggie had been on watch on a man approached the barn with a white flag in his hands. He said he was a scout for a small gated community near Lake Erie called New Zoar. Glenn wasn't having it at first; they had been through hell with Woodbury and didn't trust the sound of this place. The man quickly told them to just come check it out. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes, the place was ran by a committee not by one man. They had a hospital set up in an old animal clinic and a school set up in an old dollar store. At the time they entered the gates of New Zoar there were seventy people there. Now three years later their numbers had reached over a hundred and fifty.

They had taken a house all together. Maggie and Glenn had their own room on the first floor, in a room that was at one time a formal dining room. Glenn wanted to be on the ground floor in case of trouble. Carl had taken over the large finished attic, he was so happy to finally have a place of his own. That left the two single moms the two upstairs bedrooms for them and their children. They stayed together, became stronger, and for that Carol would always be grateful.

Maggie and Glenn were both on the security team in New Zoar. They walked the wall and went out when large herds got to close to town. Glenn had done a damn fine job of keeping them alive and safe. Carol often told him how proud Rick would be and the young man's face would light up with pride. Maggie had shocked them just a few days before when she announced that they were finally having their first child. One more to grow their little family.

Carl had grown into the lanky younger version of his dad. The boy was always busy and there were always a number of young girls hanging around the house trying to get his affection. He attended classes at the school a few hours a day trying to catch up on his education and then in the afternoon he worked with Glenn keeping the armory stocked and cleaning weapons. Sometimes he would take a shift walking the wall. His mother would love to see him having some kind of normal life.

Beth had really changed since the birth of her son. She still had the innocence that everyone loved, but Carol saw bits of Merle shining through. She took life by the horns and really lived it, not afraid anymore. She was working at the school teaching kindergarten to second grade so she could be close to May and MJ. The school doubled as a day care for parents so that they could work and they knew their children were safe. Beth loved her job and loved the fact that she could work but yet be close to her son. And little MJ well he was one hundred percent his father's child. He was always climbing something, breaking something, or just being a little stinker, but at the same time he really was sorry when you caught him. MJ was just the perfect mix of Merle and Beth and Carol knew someday he'd be the mayor of New Zoar.

Then there was her, little old Carol, or Carol Dixon as she called herself in New Zoar. She knew she had never really married Daryl, but she felt she was his and he had been hers, so when they entered New Zoar she gave them that name. She was important she was a mother first, a sister to her family second, and a nurse at their little hospital. Carol never thought when Hershel was teaching her all those medical things almost five years ago that she would honestly be using them every day. Now she was one of the best nurses in New Zoar and she loved it. But her greatest achievement was the dirty blonde little girl that had eyes like her daddy and the temperament of her mother. May was four years old now, a smart little girl that everyone seemed like. She had a fire in her that had most definitely came from her Dixon blood, but she was deeply caring and patient with everyone she met.

Carol hugged her knees, smiling as she thought about her daughter; she finished up her coffee and headed back into the kitchen to see a very pale Maggie making plain toast. Carol gave her a small smile, "Morning sickness still kicking your butt?"

Maggie chuckled, "Yeah, I just wish Glenn won't throw up when I do."

Carol laughed, "He's always had a weak stomach. Poor baby."

Maggie laughed, "Yeah wait till the delivery he'll probably pass out."

Glenn entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face, "I heard that and I don't plan on passing out!"

Carol laughed as she made her way to her room to wake up her daughter. As she opened the door she heard May quietly humming to herself. When Carol opened the door she saw May was up dressing her doll and doing its hair. Carol walked over and kissed her daughter's head, "Good morning peaches."

May smiled at her mom holding up the doll, "Kiss Marybeth, too Momma."

Carol rolled her eyes, but smiled as she kissed the doll, "Good morning Marybeth. Are you two getting ready for school?"

May shook her head, "Yes momma. I'm almost ready. Do you have to work late at the hospital tonight?"

Carol pulled on her scrub top frowning, "Yes baby I'm sorry. Aunt Beth will take you and MJ home with her, but I'll be home no later than ten, so I'll tell Aunt Beth you can stay up and play till I get home."

May came over and crawled up into Carol's lap, "Momma will you tell me the story tonight about how Daddy looked for Sophia? It's my favorite."

Carol smirked rubbing her nose against her daughter's, "What part is your favorite?"

May bit her lip and thought a moment, "The part where Sophia brought you and daddy together and that you loved each other soooooo much you had me!"

Carol felt the sting of tears in her eyes, "That's my favorite part too. Now GO! Get dressed so I can have breakfast with you before we have to get to school and work!" She tickled May's sides as the little girl dashed for the bathroom.

Carol walked to the window and wiped at a stray tear, whispering to the empty room, "Good morning Daryl, I miss you and love you."

**-Wanted-**

Daryl woke up with groan; they had fallen asleep inside an old gas station last night. The past three years hadn't been easy on him and Merle. They continued to travel moving around looking for Carol and Beth, neither of them said it, but they had lost hope a long time ago. Whenever they would run across burnt bodies in a pile the two of them would stare just a little longer, searching what was left of the faces for any sign of the two women. Any time they found a group of walkers they would look for any sign of any of the group, just anything that might help them. But so far they hadn't found a trace of them.

They had gone back to the old bar a lot over the years, checking on crazy old Karen and her dog. She would feed them and they always made sure to bring her back medicine and some fresh meat. The dog died last year and then Karen had fallen sick. Merle and Daryl did everything they could for her, but in the end the old girl didn't make it. The boys had taken anything of use from the old bar and burnt it down, not wanting to look at it again, with the loss of their dear friend.

So they traveled, they went as far as the tip of Ohio looking for their family. They even circled back down to Georgia just in case Glenn had taken them to the prison, but they found nothing. Now they were held up in the town of Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania .

Daryl looked up to see Merle tense, his voice was low, "Looks like people coming this way."

Daryl got up and stared at the window with Merle, there were three of them. Two men and a woman, the two men disappeared while the woman walked slowly toward the gas station a white flag in her hands, "We mean you no harm. We just wanted to know if you needed help."

Daryl looked at Merle, they were Dixon and a Dixon didn't trust anyone. Merle frowned, he hated how fucking skinny his brother was getting, he knew they needed to get their asses off the road and settle somewhere, this being out in the open shit was wearing them both down. Merle sighed, opening the door and stepping out, his gun still raised, "What makes you think we need help?"

The woman smiled at him, "I'm from a compound not far away called New Zoar. We have food, water, electricity, if you would like you could come visit with us."

Merle felt Daryl come up beside him, "What makes you think we'd trust you?"

The woman's face remained soft, "I can understand that, but we're a nice community of about a hundred fifty people. We have a committee that runs the town, so no one person is in charge."

Merle huffed, "So what ya some Jesus freaks or somethin'?"

The woman laughed, "Oh hell no! We're just survivors like you. Our only rule is everyone works, that's it. If you want you can follow us to the compound. Check it out, if you don't like it you can leave. What do you say?"

Merle looked over at Daryl, his voice a whisper, "Well boy? We could use the rest."

Daryl sighed, hanging his head, he didn't want to give up on Carol and May, but he was exhausted. Daryl shook his head. Merle nodded at the woman, "We'll follow ya."

The spent the next two hours following them back to this New Zoar place. Merle whistled through his teeth, "Shit this is one of those gated community places."

Daryl let out a snort, "Yeah till they all fucking died when the help ate them." The two brothers laughed as they were let inside. Driving down the small streets it looked like any other town before the world ended.

Merle shivered, "I don't know if I like this shit, it looks too much like Woodbury."

Daryl nodded, as they came to a stop, "Yeah I agree but let's see the lay of the land." Merle nodded as they got out of the truck.

The woman from the gas station came walking toward them with a short fat elderly man, "Greetings, I'm Mike Smith; I'm part of the committee that runs New Zoar."

Daryl shook the man's hand, "Daryl Dixon and this is my brother Merle."

Mike looked at the two brothers, "Dixon, Dixon….do you know a Beth and Carol Dixon?"

Daryl looked at Merle both of their mouths falling open. Daryl could feel his heart thumping in his chest, "They're…they're our wives….are they….are they here?"

Mike smiled widely at them, "Yes, they're both here. In fact I'm getting ready to take you to the clinic for a once over. It's what we do for all visitors; I think Carol is working there this morning."

All Daryl and Merle could do was stare at the man, they had searched high and low for them and here they were tucked away safe and sound in some little town. Not dead, not the walking dead, they were here and safe.

**-Wanted-**

Carol had dropped May off at the school and gotten to the clinic right on time. She had already seen Mr. Vanover who was mixing up his insulin shots again and a little girl who had the stomach flu. She was standing finishing up her notes on the chart when she heard Mike Smith the unofficial town mayor, "Carol, can you give me a hand we have a few visitors I need look at?"

Carol turned and smiled at him, "Sure, are they in room one?"

Mike smiled brightly at her, "Yes, yes they are. I'll leave you to it then. When y'all are done just send them my way so I can finish the tour."

Carol shrugged, it was unusual for him not to stay with new people when they were being examined but maybe he had a lot going on today. She grabbed two new charts and headed toward room one where they examined new people. The cabinets were stocked with fresh clothes and the room had a shower for them to clean up in.

Carol opened the door writing in her chart, "Welcome to New Zoar, I'm Carol Dixon I'll be looking you over. Do you have any medical…"

Daryl watched as she opened the door, his chest heaving, she was right there, she was fine. When she looked up at him she froze not sure what was going on. He saw confusion written all over her face, Daryl felt a sob building in his throat, "I know who ya are woman."

Carol dropped the clip board in her hands, shaking her head, "No, you're dead."

Daryl took a few steps toward her, "I'm alive and I'm standing right here. I've been lookin' for you for three and half years woman. Looks like I finally found ya."

Before Carol could move he closed the distance and pulled her against him, his lips crushing against hers. His grip was almost painfully hard; he didn't want to ever let her go. No matter what happened when he broke his hold on her, she was alive and he could work with that.

**LOL…..well there you go….three years….I'm sooooo mean! In three years a lot of stuff can change! And our boys have a lot to answer to with following Rick into that battle without telling the women about the whole plan. It wasn't very smart to blind side Carol and Beth with the whole, oh you're not staying you're going somewhere else with Glenn. So lots of stuff to work out but for now, they are together! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs, Kaye**


	21. Not Quite Home

Chapter 21…Not quite Home

**It's the middle of the night. I just got home and I heard your screams because of the cliffhanger. So I'm going to get this out to you. Hey! I thought that was awesome! LOL….I love you all…remember that. Lots of questions about Rick and Michonne they ARE ALIVE, they are off helping the people of Woodbury. They went to the mini-golf place and when there was no note they thought the others all died. They will come into play in about three more chapters. Right now we have to focus on our two couples.**

**So here we go! You are all welcome! Sleep will come for me after I posted…I know! Hugs y'all Kaye!**

**-Wanted-**

Carol knew she had finally lost her fucking mind; he was dead for three years now. She shoved him back, seeing the hurt on his face, but totally lost in her own mind, her voice a whisper, "No…no…you're dead….no…this…no." She backed up moving for the door, her eyes wide.

Merle stood up moving toward her, as Daryl put his hands up, "Woman, it's alright. It's me, settle down."

Carol felt her back hit the door and she flung it open and ran down the hallway. She could hear Daryl yelling her name, but she didn't stop. She ran to the office and made a lame excuse for having to go home and she headed out the back door. As she opened the door Glenn was coming in, he smiled at her, "Hey Carol." Glenn looked at the crazed look on her face, "Jesus Carol what's wrong with you."

Just then Daryl and Merle appeared at the end of the hall, Glenn's mouth fell open, "Jesus! Is that?"

Carol looked at him, her voice a whisper, "Do you see them?"

Glenn nodded, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Carol shook her head, "I have to go. This can't be happening." Carol pushed past Glenn and hurried down the streets heading to the school to warn Beth and get the kids.

Glenn watched as Daryl and Merle headed toward him, he was frozen to the spot. They looked older and a little worse for wear, but it was them. Daryl nodded to him, "Where's she going?"

Glenn blew out a deep breath, "We thought you two were dead."

Daryl nodded, "We thought y'all were dead too." Glenn embraced both men, still in shock by what was happening.

Merle ran a tired hand over his head, "What about Beth?"

Glenn nodded, "She's fine. She's teaching school here. Carol you saw, she's one of the nurses here in the compound."

Daryl swallowed hard, "What about May?"

Glenn smiled, putting a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "She's great, she's four now. Going to school, she's a real smart girl."

Daryl nodded, "I can't thank you enough for saving my family."

Glenn smirked, "They're my family too. You guys follow me; I'll take you home with me. We all have stuck together. Have a house down the way. While we walk you two can tell me where you've been."

Merle and Daryl grabbed their stuff and followed Glenn down the street. Glenn listened as they told their tale about finding the mini-golf place but no note, which Glenn told them he had left one. They told him about finding the crosses with their names on them, how they had stayed with Karen at the bar on and off over the last three years until she died peacefully in her sleep.

Glenn didn't say much, he touched on their traveling and how they were found and brought to New Zoar, but he didn't say much about the others. He figured it was better for the two men to find out for themselves.

**-Wanted-**

Carol made it to the school as fast as she could. When she got there she pulled Beth into the back, "They're alive."

Beth stared at the woman who had become a true sister to her over the last few years; she knew Carol was on the edge, "Who's alive?"

Carol's chin trembled, "Daryl and Merle, they're here. I saw them. Glenn saw them; he hugged me, kissed me. He's here."

Beth sank down into a chair, "Oh Jesus, no, they can't be alive. Christ Carol, don't you understand I just started dating Owen. They can't be alive. Merle doesn't even know about MJ, what the hell am I gonna do?"

Carol shook her head, hugging her body with her own arms, "I don't know. I guess we go home."

Beth looked sick, "Yeah, I guess we go home."

They got MJ and May and slowly walked toward home, both women nodding their heads when their children spoke to them, but completely lost in their own thoughts. As they walked up toward their house, they saw Daryl and Merle stand up and stare at them.

(Daryl and Carol) (CARYL and METH's meetings are happening at the same time so I put in the small breaks)

May had been holding Carol's hand and she gave her mother's hand a little squeeze, "Momma who's that?"

Carol looked up to see Daryl standing there, his eyes a sea of emotions as he looked at his daughter and then her. Carol took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her daughter taking both her little hands, "Well, remember when I told you stories about your daddy."

May nodded, "Yes, he loved you so much he saved you on his motorcycle."

Carol wiped at a tear that slipped down her cheek, "Yeah, baby that's right. I thought your daddy had gone to heave to be with your sister Sophia, but I was wrong. He was just lost."

May stared at Daryl who was now slowly making his way down the porch steps toward her, May looked back at Carol, "So he's my daddy?"

Carol nodded, a few more tears falling down her cheeks, "Yes baby, that's your daddy and he found us and came home."

Daryl stopped short, not wanting to crowd the little girl, but his heart wanted to scoop up her and her momma and never let them go. May was as beautiful as her momma, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, delicate figures like her momma, but when she looked him over he saw his own eyes and facial expressions staring back at him. Daryl knelt down close to Carol, smiling at the little girl, his voice cracking, "Hey little peach, don't ya remember your daddy?"

May looked at Carol and then smiled at Daryl, she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you daddy."

Daryl felt his eyes burning, he reached out and took the little hand in his, "It's real fuckin' nice to see you again baby girl. Would it be alright if I hugged you?"

May nodded her head and Daryl scooped her up burying his nose in her hair, tears leaking from his eyes, "You look so much like your momma. God I missed you." He looked over May's shoulder to Carol, watching as she quickly wiped tears from her face.

May patted him on the back, "Daddy?"

Daryl hadn't released her, "Yeah little peach?"

May giggled, "Daddy, can I get down yet?"

Daryl let out a little chuckle, "Yeah, sorry kid." Daryl sat May down and looked over at Merle, watching as his hard as stone brother lost it over the little dark haired curly haired boy he had in his arms. Daryl turned back to Carol, "You look real good woman." He went to reach out for her and she tensed as he slowly ran his knuckles down her cheek.

Carol nodded, "It's good to see you too. Why don't we go inside?

(Beth and Merle)

As Carol knelt down with May, Beth picked up MJ and walked toward Merle who was grinning ear to ear at her, "Hey angel."

Beth took a deep breath, "Hey big man." The little boy in her arms squirming around.

Merle brushed her hair from her face looking at the little boy, "Who's your friend?"

Beth felt tears biting at her eyes; she looked at MJ and smiled, "This is our son, Merle Jr. Merle Jr, this is your daddy, can you say hi."

The little boy looked at Merle for a few seconds and then held out his arms to his father, "Hi daddy."

Merle took the little boy and just stared at him, the kid was like looking into a mirror, MJ was the spitting image of Merle at that age. Merle shook his head, his voice gravelly, "When?"

Beth wiped the tears from her face, "I found out right after we all got separated. Carol delivered him in the back of the SUV."

Merle nodded, wiping at a stray tear of his own, he was mesmerized by his son, "He's perfect. Jesus Beth, I've missed ya so fucking bad." He pulled her to him, hugging her and MJ close to his chest. He couldn't believe he was standing there with his woman and his son.

Maggie, Glenn, and Carl had been watching everything play out from the porch. Maggie saw how uncomfortable both Carol and Beth looked, "Why don't we all head in. I've got dinner ready."

**-Wanted-**

Dinner was full of Merle and Daryl telling them about their adventures, both men kept saying they never gave up hope of finding them. May and MJ took center stage, but children holding their father's attention.

After dinner Carol helped Maggie with dishes and then went into the living room where May was showing Daryl all her favorite books. When Carol went into the living room she swallowed a sob, there propped up on his elbow was Daryl listening as May sat next to him showing him all her favorite animals in her wildlife book. Carol pulled herself together, she couldn't let herself get hurt again, he had left her, he didn't give her a choice that day and she wasn't sure if she could get past that.

Daryl looked up and smiled at her, "She's showing me her animal book. She said you take her hunting with you sometimes."

Carol nodded, "When we were on the road, I hunted. You know how bad Glenn is at it, so I learned. May, we need to get a bath."

May looked up at Daryl, "Daddy, you are coming right? I haven't showed you my room yet."

Daryl smiled at her, lightly poking her little button nose, "You bet peach, lead the way."

Carol followed behind them as Daryl carried May down the hall, the little girl showing him the way, "This is us."

Daryl pushed the door open and smirked; the room was just like Carol, warm and cozy. A large double bed sat in the middle of the room, a dresser off to the side, while the other wall had a toy box and a bookcase. Carol made herself busy pulling out May's bed clothes; she turned her eyes not meeting Daryl's, "I'll run her bath. May don't tire out your daddy, I'm sure he's really tired."

May hugged her daddy's neck, kissing his cheek, "Don't be tired daddy, you have to read me a story good night."

Daryl nodded, running his hand through his daughter's hair, "Ain't going anywhere little peach. Now go on with momma and wash the dirt off ya." He set May down and she sprinted from the room.

Carol gave him a stiff nod, "Be right back."

Daryl sat down on the bed, looking around at the room that his family now called home. He saw a small picture of Carol and May sitting on the dresser. They both looked so happy in the picture; he got up from the bed and went to look closer. May was smiling brightly; the kid really didn't have a care in the world. But Carol's eyes looked haunted, the time apart had been hard on her, he could tell by how she was acting. What scared him the most was the fact that she was so calm, he could hear Merle and Beth screaming at each other outside in the back yard, but not his woman she was calm.

**-Wanted-**

After dinner Merle watched as Beth got MJ ready for bed. He laughed as the little boy did everything he could not to climb into bed. Finally Beth put her hands on her hips, "MERLE MAYNARD DIXON, get your little butt into this bed NOW!"

Merle chuckled as MJ huffed falling into the bed, grumbling, "Yes momma."

Beth nodded bending down looking into her son's eyes, "Say our prayers." MJ nodded speaking the prayer with her, "Now I lay me down to sleep I pray to Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take, God bless momma and MJ, Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie, Uncle Carl, Aunt Carol and May and God bless daddy. Amen."

MJ clapped his hands, "Kissies!" Beth covered the little boys face with kisses, then she stood looking at Merle.

Beth took a deep breath, "He wants you to kiss him good night. When you're done I'll be out on the back porch."

Merle smiled at her as he made his way over to his son, "Well now, a kiss good night, well I ain't ever done that before, but for you kid, I'll try." Merle kissed his son's cheek, "Night boy. Daddy will see ya in the morning." MJ nodded snuggling into his covers hugging his teddy bear to him.

Merle walked out the back door slowly; Beth was sitting on the stairs staring out into the night. Merle sat down next to her, feeling more nervous than if he was waiting on his pa to get home. "Well angel, ya done real fuckin' good with that kid. He's as cute as shit. Looks like me though, poor damn bastard."

Beth nodded, still looking out into the night, "You let me go."

Merle sighed, "I did what I thought would keep ya safe. Rick thought…."

Beth turned to him, her eyes blazing, "Rick? RICK? Since when the fuck did you give two shits about what RICK GRIMES wanted? That man didn't want anything to do with Judith! Carol and I were raising her and don't even get me started on Carl. If it wasn't for Carol that boy would be no better than a damn walker. So don't you sit here and give me a whole bunch of shit about RICK! You did this. We waited for you! We waited, and you didn't come! I buried you! Three years Merle …three long lonely years."

Merle grunted, his eyes narrowing, "Lonely? Ya been lonely? Let me guess you ain't so lonely anymore are ya? Got ya a little fellow on the side now?" Beth looked away and Merle felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, there was someone else. He bit down the rage building in him, "Well I guess ya just have to tell the little fucker that your husband is home."

Beth snickered evilly, "Yeah, you come walking back into my life, into MJ's life and you think the world is going to stop?"

Merle jumped up pacing in front of her, "Fuck yeah! You're mine little angel, I've done nothin' but think about you for three fuckin' years! I don't give two shits who this fucker is! I'm fucking home now!"

Beth stood up crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't have a ring on my finger Merle Dixon! And you sure as hell ain't my daddy!" She walked back into the house slamming the door, Merle stood there fist balled up at his side staring at the empty porch, it wasn't his fault they all got separated.

He sat down hard on the porch stairs his hand holding his head, What the fuck should he do know?

**-Wanted-**

While Daryl read to May, Carol went down to the kitchen where Maggie and Glenn were sitting talking quietly to each other. Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll make up the couches for them to sleep on."

Glenn nodded, "You doing alright Carol?"

Carol nodded, "I'm fine. Just a lot to take in. Maggie do we still have those extra pillows?"

Maggie stood up, "I'll get them, you go on and start getting the living room ready."

Carol was just finishing tucking a sheet on one of the couches when Daryl came into the living room. He stood there for a few minutes leaning on the wall his arms crossed just staring at her. She looked so damn good, he wanted to rip her clothes off and just run his hands up and down her bare skin and kiss every inch of her body. But he could tell by looking into her eyes that something was off with his woman, when he looked into her eyes he saw fear. Not fear that he was going to physical hurt her, not that fear she had with Ed. No this was something deeper, this was the fear of having her heart broke again. In that moment he wanted to kick his own ass for ever letting Rick talk him into letting her leave without him, let alone fighting the damn governor. But she was there and no matter how long it took him, he could break her down just like she had him once, he loved her enough to work for her.

Carol turned around and couldn't believe the intense way he was staring at her; she forgot how his eyes pierced through her, "I figured you'd be comfortable here. If you need anything else just let me know. May and I get up pretty early."

Daryl nodded, "Do you work tomorrow?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah I do. If you want I can leave her here tomorrow instead of taking her to school so you two can spend time together. If not that's fine too."

Daryl took a few steps toward her, "NO! That's great I'd love to spend the day with her, if we can come see you at work."

Carol hugged herself, "I don't know when I'll get a break. There are only ten of us that run the clinic."

Daryl gave her a slight smirk taking another step slowly toward her, he knew how to stalk his prey, "Well we'll stop by, even if it's just for a second to see you."

Carol could feel her breathing getting heavy, he was so close to her, one more step and he'd be able to touch her, "Well that sounds great, well good night then."

She went to step around him, but his hands came out gently gripping her upper arms. Daryl stared at her. Carol dropped her eyes to the floor all her nerves were on high alert, her body tensed. Daryl slowly ran his hands up and down her arms, "I'm just so fuckin' happy to see you. You're more beautiful than I even remembered. You don't even know how much I've missed you. There isn't someone else is there?"

Carol looked up and shook her head, her voice breaking, "No, there's no one else."

Daryl felt relief flood his system; he smirked at her, "Well alright then. Carol?"

Carol felt her body shudder when he said her name, "Yeah?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "I'm gonna kiss ya good night, if that's alright."

Carol nodded, not sure what to do. Daryl took the last half step that was between them, his hand rubbing up and down her cheek, he had dreamed of this thinking he would never touch her let alone kiss her again. But he could tell by the way she was acting if he pushed too much she'd bolt. He almost wanted to laugh at how the roles had reserved. Now he was the one that had to be patient and work her through this, but it was his fault. He had hurt her, so he was willing to do that. He leaned down, "I love ya so fuckin' much woman." His lips brushed hers gently, then he pushed his luck and kissed her more passionately. He could feel her kissing back; she wanted this too, she was just too afraid. When he darted his tongue out trying to gain access to her mouth, she pulled away.

Carol looked up at him, tears threatening to spill, her voice a whisper, "Good night Daryl. I'm glad you're home." She pushed gently away from him and fled the room. When she got upstairs she shut her and May's door and slid silently down the door hugging her knees. She couldn't let herself be that hurt again, she couldn't let him open her heart back up like that. She could take the physical pain, but if she lost him again she knew it would kill her. She quietly cried into her knees, glad he was home but terrified of what that meant.

Daryl smirked to himself as he got comfortable on the couch, for a brief moment he saw a flash of the woman who had slowly slipped into his heart. She was there, she was just scared. It might take time but Daryl knew he was home and that was all that mattered. He was hers and she was most definitely HIS.

**Alright! Several things, Beth is young so after three years she finally broke down and went on a couple of dates with someone. I mean she thought her husband was dead. (I know Merle and Beth, Daryl and Carol aren't really married, but if they could've been both couples would've married. I'll address that later too!) So please don't hate me for that, she was just trying to move on.**

**Now Carol, is older, she's had a lot of pain in her life. Losing Daryl was like a shut down for her, she didn't have a lot of time to lie around and grieve for him so she did it all internally. So now she's so afraid that he'll go running off into the sunset again to save or destroy something that she'll have to lose him all over again and she's afraid she can't take that. So she's going to make May her number one priority. She wants to be strong for May, she's mad and she's hurt, but most of Carol's reaction to Daryl's return is her protecting herself.**

**Well I hope that helped explain where Beth and Carol's minds are here in this chapter. Now the next chapter will be Merle and Daryl needling their ways back into their lives. I will try to post tonight, but I'm not sure I'll be able too with work. But I'll try really, really hard. Have a great Sunday, Hugs everyone! Kaye**


	22. Breaking Her Down

Chapter 22…Breaking Her Down

**Well my long weekend is over and now I belong to y'all, at least for a few days. I will make sure I post on Daylight and Winter Heat tomorrow. Ok, here we go let's see what kind of magic our wonderful Dixon brothers can make!**

**-Wanted-**

Daryl heard the soft mumblings coming from the kitchen. He looked over at Merle who was snoring like a semi truck; Daryl groaned pulling himself up, sitting on the edge of the couch he wiped the sleep from his eyes. One quick glance out the window told him that it wasn't quite morning yet. He walked quietly toward the kitchen and stopped when he heard Carl and Carol's voices. He knew he should let them know he was there, but he wanted to see if he could pick up some kind of clues as to how to reach Carol. So he stood just outside the doorway hiding in the shadows.

Carl had woke Carol up; he had done that nightly when they first got to the compound when his nightmares were too intense. Carol now sat at the kitchen table with him, she had poured them both some lemonade and was waiting quietly for the boy to tell her what was troubling him.

Carl sighed playing with his glass, "I had that dream again."

Carol felt her heart ache for the teenager, "The one about your mom?"

Carl nodded, his eyes downcast, "Yeah, I'm back at the prison and she's stumbling back toward me asking why I killed her." He half choked on his words.

Carol reached across the table taking his hand, "Carl, your mom and dad would be proud of the man you've grown into. You're kind, strong, and have done more for this family then any of us. Your mom won't want you to be beating yourself up about this."

Carl sighed, "Carol, do you think my dad's still alive?"

Carol smiled at him, "If you had asked me a few days ago, I would've said no, but after Daryl and Merle coming back. Well I think he might be."

Carl smirked at her, "How are you feeling about Daryl being here?"

Carol took a drink from her glass, "I'm glad he's back. I missed him. May couldn't be happier."

Carl looked at the woman who was like a second mom to him, "You're scared."

Carol choked on the lump in her throat, "I just don't want to get hurt again."

It was Carl's turn to reach out to her; he took her hand and smiled at her, "Momma Carol he looked for you for three years, sitting in a truck with Merle of all people. Just so he could come back to you. I know you're mad, I'm mad too. They didn't give any of us a choice, because if he had I would've stayed behind and fought with my dad. But Carol, you love him."

Carol felt a tear slip down her cheek, "We should get to bed. Let me know if you need me, I should get some sleep I have a double shift tomorrow."

Carl nodded, standing he kissed her cheek, "Night Carol. Thanks for listening."

Carol gave him a weak smile, "Anytime sweetie, anytime."

Daryl slipped back onto the couch, he watched as Carl tiptoed through the living room. A few seconds later he watched as Carol came into the living room. She stopped and walked over picking up Merle's blanket from the floor covering the man. Daryl made himself relax as she walked over toward him; she pulled his blanket from the end of the couch. He shut his eyes watching her through silted eyes, she covered him up and he saw her wipe at her eyes. Carol lingered for a minute, her voice was hardly a whisper, "I'm really glad you're here, I do love you, but I can't get hurt again." Her hand brushed his hand that was resting above his head; he knew she thought he was sleeping so he willed himself to lay still. But he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright, that not even God himself could keep them apart anymore. But he stayed still waiting till she left the room. He laid awake the rest of the night staring at the ceiling knowing that she was there.

**-Wanted-**

Merle woke the next morning to his son standing next to the couch pulling on his stump. Merle opened one eye and stared at his son a smirk spreading across his face, "Mornin' little man, what're ya doin'?"

MJ laughed, "Daddy it's breakfast!"

Merle sat up pulling the little guy onto his lap, "Is that right? What're we havin'?"

Beth entered the living room dressed for school, Merle felt himself go hard just looking at her in her simple flowered shift dress, "We're having biscuits and powdered eggs. I'm sorry I told him not to wake you."

Merle smiled down at his son, "What're we goin' do today little man?"

Beth shifted nervously, "He goes to school with me and stays on the day care side."

Merle frowned, "Nah, he wants to hang with me and Uncle Daryl today, don'tcha little man?"

MJ clapped his hands, "Yes! Ma please?"

Merle gave her, his best puppy dog smile, "Come on angel, let us a have a little guy time."

Beth sighed, "He's a handful, you sure you want to?"

Merle nodded, "Sure I do, why don't you take the day off and spend time with us?"

Beth shook her head, "We all work here, if I don't work we don't eat. If something comes up just come by the school."

Merle nodded looking down at his little guy; maybe there wasn't so much to this dad thing after all. He gave Beth a small grin as he walked into the kitchen with MJ trailing behind him.

An hour after Carol and Beth left, Merle and Daryl took the kids to the little playground in the center of town. Merle couldn't believe the energy his son had. The kid didn't fucking sit still at, a few times Merle panicked thinking he had lost MJ only to have the kid jump out and laugh, "I found you daddy!"

Merle just glared at Daryl, his brother just thought this was all too fucking funny. Merle finally got the kid to settle on the swings when MJ let out a loud squeal, "OWEN!"

Merle looked up to see a tall red headed guy walking toward MJ. The smile, "Hey MJ what're you doing out of school today?"

MJ smiled looking up at Merle, "Playing with my daddy."

Owen turned pale, looking at Merle. It took all of two seconds for Merle to figure out that this was the fucker trying to stick it to his wife, "I'm Beth's husband, who the fuck are you boy?"

The young man shifted nervously on his feet, "I'm a….a friend of Beth and MJ's. Nice to meet you."

Merle looked down at MJ, "Little man why don't you head over to Uncle Daryl for a few minutes, I'll be right there."

MJ nodded smiling at Owen, "Bye Owen." Owen gave him a little wave as MJ ran over and jumped into his Uncle Daryl's arms.

Merle turned to Owen, his face stone cold hard, he took a few steps toward the man, "You fuck my wife?"

Owen looked at him in disbelief, "NO, I just finally got her to go on a couple of dates with me. We haven't…she….I don't…."

Merle grinned sinisterly, "Well if I so much as see your scrawny ass anywhere near my son or my old lady I'll gut ya. You hear me boy?" The man nodded his head backing up and taking off, never giving Merle a second glance.

Merle walked over to where Daryl was hanging with the kids. Daryl smirked, "How'd that go?"

Merle smiled, his whole face beaming, "Just told the boy how things are, damn it feels good to be an asshole again." Daryl laughed as they stood there watching their kids play, things were slowly getting back to normal.

**-Wanted-**

Carol had been swamped all day, the clinic had just slowed down and she was sitting at her desk trying to catch up on charts when the her office door flung open and May ran in. "MOMMA! You're not gonna believe what we did!"

Carol smiled picking up her daughter and hugging her, she saw Daryl leaning in the doorway smirking at the two of them. Carol turned her attention back to her little daughter, "What did you do today?"

May smiled, "WELL, we went to the park and watched Uncle Merle try to keep with MJ. Then daddy took me down to the river and showed me how to fish! I caught two fish! Daddy said I'm real good at it."

Carol beamed at her daughter, "Well that sounds like a lot of fun. Are we eating the fish for dinner?"

May frowned, crossing her arms, "No, daddy said they were baby fish so we had to put them back. But I caught them!"

Carol laughed pulling her daughter into her chest, "That's great baby. You having fun with your daddy today?"

May nodded looking back at Daryl, "Yes, you were right momma, daddy is really smart!"

Carol smiled at Daryl, "How are you holding up your first day alone?"

Daryl chuckled, "Doin' great. She's easy compared to MJ."

Carol laughed, making Daryl's heart swell, "Yeah MJ is a busy little one. It usually takes me, Beth, and at least Carl to take him to the park and not lose him. He's a fast little bogger."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, but Merle did great. He took him over to the school to say hi to Beth. May and I were wondering if you wanted to come home with us and have some lunch?"

Carol sighed looking at the charts on her desk, "I can't. I have a ton of work I need to get done here."

Before Daryl could say anything a large older black man came in dressed in a doctor coat, "Hey Carol, sorry to bother you."

Carol set May down in her chair and smiled, "No problem Dr. Weber, this is my…my husband Daryl."

Dr. Weber held out his hand and shook Daryl's hand, "Nice to meet you. I heard you found your family, it's a miracle in the world we live in now."

Daryl shook his head, "Yeah, but it's great to be back home."

Dr. Weber smiled, "Well I hate to ask this with your husband just getting back to you, but I need someone to take the run this weekend. Sarah is running a high fever and can't go. I know you just did one, but Sarah said she'd take your next one if you could take her spot."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Anything I can do to help."

Daryl frowned, "What run?"

Dr. Weber crossed his arms, "Every weekend we send out the scavenging team to find supplies. We always send one medical personnel with them in case there's any trouble. Carol usually goes when Glenn and Maggie go, but they just went a few weekends ago."

Daryl huffed, "How do I get on this run?"

Carol shook her head, "No Daryl, it's fine. We've never had trouble before."

Daryl grunted, "Ain't gonna let ya go alone. That ain't gonna be a problem is it doc?"

Dr. Weber smiled softly, "I don't think so. Just check with Glenn he's the one that schedules the runs. I'm sure he won't care."

Daryl grinned at Carol in victory; he was going to get her alone. Daryl scooped up May, he nodded to the doc, "Good to meet you doc, Carol we'll see you at home." Carol frowned at him as he walked out the door still grinning, a little time alone would remind her what they had.

**-Wanted-**

Merle felt about eighty when he finally got his son down for a nap. The little rug rat had ran his ass all over the compound. They had stopped to see Beth at the school and that had gone pretty well, she hardly snapped at him. He eased himself onto the couch, enjoying being the only besides a sleeping MJ that was home at the moment. His eyes had just started to close when he heard the front door slam. He looked up at the very pissed off face of his angel.

Beth had seen Owen on her walk home and the man could barely look her in the eye. When Beth finally got him to talk to her, he told her about meeting her husband and he told her in no uncertain terms that he liked her, but he wasn't going to cross her very scary husband. Now Beth was just pissed, damn man comes back into her life and thinks he can just run her, he had another thing coming.

When she walked into the house and saw him half asleep on the couch she wanted to beat his ass! She stormed over to the couch, her chest heaving. Merle smiled up at her sweetly, "Hey angel, good day at work?"

Beth let out a little growl, "What did you do?"

Merle feigned innocence knowing full well the little scrawny bastard had ratted him out, "Whatever do you mean sugar?"

Beth put her hands on her hips, "Don't try that with me Merle Dixon, you know damn well what I mean!"

Merle sat up on the couch closing the distance between them, his hands going to the back of her thighs making Beth shudder, she felt electricity shot through her body. She tried to focus, "You told Owen you'd GUT him! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Merle began rubbing his hands up and down the back of her thighs not missing the way she bowed into his touch, "Aww angel, I was just lettin' him know your husband was back in town and he's services were not needed anymore. Besides, it was worth it seeing ya all worked up like this. You're hot as fuck when you're all worked up like this. Want old Merle to help you out?" His hand slipping up under her dress to cup her ass.

Beth tried to pull away but he brought her down hard into his lap, crushing his lips to hers. She fought for a whole minute trying to get away from him, but when his tongue gently flicked against her lips she moaned letting him in. Merle went stone hard as he tasted her, he had dreamed of her withering under him for three years. Merle chanced his luck slipping his hand into the front of her panties. Beth hissed as his thumb found her clit, moving in a slow circle he pulled away from her lips, staring at her face as he worked her up into pleasure. Merle's voice was husky, "You remember now what old Merle can do to ya don't ya angel. You're a naughty little girl and I know that. I know every part of ya and what makes my baby purr. Let it go baby, let it go."

Beth didn't want to, but it had been so damn long and he was right he knew how to do things to her body. She rolled her head back, giving him the opportunity to kiss and bite lightly at her neck. Merle could feel her building, so he put one finger into her throbbing core. Beth screamed as her body clamped down around his finger. She leaned panting against his shoulder, trying to pull herself together and wondering what the hell she was doing. When she pulled back she watched as he slipped his finger into his mouth moaning at the taste of her.

Merle leaned his forehead to hers; Beth felt her breath pick up again. Merle grinned at her, his voice low, "Now next time ya think about replacin' me angel, just remember what I can do to ya, you naughty little vixen."

Before Beth could answer, MJ's voice drifted from upstairs, "Daddy?"

Merle grinned standing up he dumped Beth on the couch; he kissed her one last time, "Comin' little man. Lord knows your momma already did." Beth blushed as he went upstairs to retrieve their son. Beth sat on the couch trying to steady herself, the man was wicked, but she could tell under all the anger she felt at him, she still loved the big dumb bastard. Beth leaned back against the couch, now what the fuck was she going to do?

**-Wanted-**

That night had been pretty quiet for Daryl. Carol wasn't going to be home for awhile so Maggie and Beth helped him get May to bed. He had moved his stuff into their room, laying out his sleeping bag and blankets on the floor on May's side of the bed. Once he knew his daughter was asleep he went down and sat on the front steps waiting for Carol to get home. He heard the front door open and Glenn came out and sat down next to him, "How's it going?"

Daryl nodded, "Fine, thanks for adding me to the run list."

Glenn nodded, "No problem. It's only right you go out with Carol. She needs you there to keep an eye on her. That's why I always make sure she's on with me and Maggie."

Daryl frowned, "Why? She can take care of herself."

Glenn sighed, "Yeah she can, but sometimes when we're out there she takes stupid risks to try to do more than anyone else. She got worse after everything happened. I think she thought she had to pick up the slack from you being gone. It hasn't been easy for her. She's had Carl and that boy is just now coming around. His going to school regular, working on town construction jobs, and even has a little girlfriend. But when he thought he lost Rick it was bad, he had violent nightmares. One night Carol tried to wake him as he was thrashing around the bed and he hit her on accident. Carol was fine, but Carl cried for hours. Carol's really taken over raising him. Then there's Beth, she was so bad off we were sedating her at first, which meant that Carol was pulling her share of things. I think the only thing that kept her going when we were on the run was May. I can only hope our baby is as sweet tempered as May was, that little girl hardly ever cried. It's been really hard on her; Carol has shouldered a lot of the group's burden. I thought after everything happened, I was like the leader, but I wasn't I was just the muscle. Carol, she was our leader.

Daryl sighed, "Did she ever talk about me?"

Glenn sighed, "Not really, she hardly ever cried, I think she thought if she did she won't be able to go on. When we got here and she started working at the clinic she seemed better. She really does love caring for others."

Daryl chuckled, "That's Carol always thinking of others. I just wish she'd let me in."

Glenn smirked at him, "When we came in, they took our names and Beth and Carol gave them Dixon as their last names, did you know that?"

Daryl stared at him, hope leaping into his heart, "Really?"

Glenn slapped him on the shoulder standing up, "Really. Good night Daryl." Daryl nodded to the man as he went back inside.

A few minutes after Glenn went back inside he saw Carol come walking down the street. When she saw Daryl sitting on the porch she knew he was waiting for her. She sighed, she was exhausted, it had been a really busy day and she wanted nothing more than to pour herself into bed. She stopped in front of him, watching as he let his eyes roam over her, "Hey how's May?"

Daryl gave her one of those half smirks that set her heart on fire, "She's great. Maggie and Beth helped me get her into bed and we read three bedtime stories."

Carol nodded sitting down next to him, "I'm glad you two had a good day."

Daryl reached out and took her hand which was sitting on her knee, Carol tensed and Daryl frowned, "Damn it woman, I'm only holdin' your hand I ain't gonna take ya right here."

Carol sighed, relaxing a little, "I know I'm sorry. I'm just really tired tonight."

Daryl nodded, giving her hand a little squeeze, "Well let's get ya to bed."

Carol stood up with him and they went inside. Carol stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I can put myself to sleep."

Daryl smirked at her, "I know, but May wanted me to sleep in your room, so I'm on the floor. I know ya can get to bed, I'm just heading to bed myself." Carol sighed too tired to fight him.

Daryl woke to the sound of muffled sobs; he sat up from the floor and looked at the bed. May was peacefully asleep, but Carol was thrashing around on the bed. Daryl pulled himself from the floor and went to her side of the bed, shaking her gently, "Carol? Carol, wake up woman."

Carol was dreaming the dream she had been having for the past three years. She was sitting in Dale's old RV and she heard Daryl come in, when she turned to look at him his eyes were clouded over and he had blood dripping down his mouth. Carol tried to scream in the dream but she couldn't. When she tried to run he was on her, his teeth digging into her skin.

Daryl shook her a little hard, "CAROL!" Carol blotted up in bed, her chest heaving, her eyes wide. She drew her knees up to her chest, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Daryl sat there watching her as she reached over with a shaking hand and rubbed May's back gently. Carol felt a sob tremble in her throat and she felt Daryl pull her into his chest, "Come on woman, it's alright. I'm right here."

That only made her cry harder, her fists clinging to his shirt. Daryl gently scooped her up and walked over to his pile of sleeping bags and blankets. Carol looked at him wide eyed, "What're you doing?"

Daryl laid her down scooting in next to her, "Keepin' an eye on ya. Tryin' to get you some sleep. Just relax." He pulled her back to his chest his hand rubbing up and down her arm, before he could stop himself he gently kissed her shoulder, "Go to sleep woman, I'll watch over you."

Carol choked on a sob, "Please don't hurt me."

Daryl sighed, his mouth coming close to her ear, "I ain't gonna ever gonna hurt ya woman. Don't you know how much I love ya? Don't ya know how fuckin' proud I am of you, you took care of this whole damn group. I just want you to come back to me; I just want to be with ya."

Carol nodded, silent tears falling down her cheeks, she felt his arms tighten around her, "I'm scared. I don't know if I trust you. You left me."

Daryl sighed, closing his eyes he buried his nose into her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry. Tell me what I can do?"

Carol knew there was nothing he could do, she was hurting and it was his fault. She knew he looked for her and that did count for something, but he also was one of the first ones to run into any danger that was coming for them. It was only a matter of time before she lost him again. Carol wiped at her tears, "Just hold me tonight."

Daryl swallowed a lump in his throat, "I can do that woman. That I can do."

**Alright, well Merle handled things in pure Merle fashion and Daryl is getting through to her. Maybe when they head out on that run he can finally break her the rest of the way down. I hope you liked this! Hugs you all! Kaye**


	23. Bear in the Woods

Chapter 23….A Bear in the Woods

**Ok, this is a chapter by my dear sweet Athlete Girl! She wanted to do this and well I had to let her! So give all love to her for this masterpiece! She really hit it out of the park. Sorry about the asterisk I can't seem to get rid of them! FORGIVE ME! I've tried!**

**So here you go a whole chapter dedicated to Merle and Beth. Chapter 23 will just be Daryl and Carol on their run! I hope you enjoy, I know I did! If you like this make sure you shot Athlete Girl a PM and let her know! Hugs, y'all Kaye **

**-Wanted-**

The next morning Beth was in heat. She woke up with her thighs twisted around the pillows wanting Merle to take her roughly. She wanted to bite him and taste him and pull him into her. Her skin was hot. She was radiating heat. Her nipples ached. In bed she tried to touch herself the way he touched her, to finger herself the way he fingered her and she only succeeded in frustrating herself further.

But her anger overrode any other program in her brain. She had steadfastly insisted that he sleep on the couch last night and was infuriated when he laughed at her. And this morning! Walking around without a shirt on, his trapezius muscles bunched around his neck, hugging MJ into his broad chest. Her tongue remembered what the sparse chest hairs tasted like..._STOP IT. I'M MAD AT HIM!_ her brain screamed.

She threw on one of her favorite dresses, a floral that buttoned up the front, and got her stuff together for work. Merle moaned in delight when he saw her. He bounced MJ and said, "See that son, the way mama's tight little tits ** jiggle against that dress? Enough to make a man wanna git up under there and crawl in." MJ laughed.

Beth steamed, "Don't talk like that in front of him," she snapped.

Merle touched his nose to MJ's. "Wouldn't hafta if I wasn't a neglected husband," he said wryly.

Sighing, she went to work where her day got progressively worse. She couldn't find her lesson plans for the day and she had problems concentrating, instead thinking at the most inopportune times of Merle's powerful chest. During the morning she rubbed herself when no one was looking. By noon her panties were soaked. In the bathroom she tossed off her underclothes and put her dress back on. The feel of her nipples brushing against the inside of her dress increased her restlessness.

"Are you OK Beth? You seem distracted", asked her teacher's aide that morning. "I'm OK", answered Beth. "Just a little tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something." Her aide smiled at her and turned to wipe a kindergartener's nose. "Well, you've had a lot of excitement lately, I can cover if you need to go home." Beth smiled, "I'm sure I'll be fine," she answered.

Beth went up to the chalkboard to draw out the lesson for the day. She backed up a few steps and rubbed her ass ** against her desk imagining it was Merle's hips pushing her. _I feel like one of them cats on_ _the farm, rubbin against posts and layin down whenever a male comes by. God I hate that motherfucker**._

By lunchtime she felt like she was going to go crazy. She needed Merle. She hated Merle. She loved Merle. She sat at her desk while the children worked and found herself rubbing against the seat. She saw one of the kids looking at her questioningly. She had to get out of there.

She approached the aide. "You know, I'm worried MJ might be coming down with this and Merle won't know what to do," she said. "Do you mind?" The aide shook her head. "Of course not, you should rest at home with your family."

**-Wanted-**

Beth gulped deep breaths of fresh air as she walked home. She was going to play with MJ until he went down for a nap then she was going to lock herself in the bedroom until she found release. Hopefully Merle would just go out with Daryl somewhere.

When she got home she found them wrestling in the front room. Merle and MJ were both shirtless. "Where's his shirt?" she asked. MJ ran to her. "Daddy doesn't wear a shirt, me neither." She glared at Merle who was smirking at her. MJ's face turned sad. "But I don't have bear marks," he said looking at her with huge eyes. Merle guffawed. Beth looked at MJ questioningly, "Bear marks?" MJ pointed at Merle. "Daddy has marks on his back from wrasslin' bears in the woods." Merle approached them and tousled MJ's hair. "I tole ya I'll teach ya ta hunt when yous old enough," he chuckled. As his hand dropped it brushed Beth's arm and the jolt she got almost caused her to drop MJ. Her face flushed and she moved towards the stairs. "Nap time for you," she said to MJ, just wanting to read some stories and forget about her condition.

To her surprise Merle followed them. "Aint never heard mama read no stories before. I believe I'll listen in." _Great_, she thought. Beth got MJ to the bathroom to potty then tucked him in. She read a couple stories, taking her time in the hopes that Merle would go away. MJ's eyes were drooping. She smoothed his hair away from his face, God he's the picture of Merle. "You havin a good day today baby?" she whispered, pulling the blanket up to his chin. MJ yawned. "I want daddy to stay," he said sleepily.

Merle was standing in the doorway, his arms propped on the doorjamb. He watched Beth quietly. This morning she had pulled her hair smoothly back with a large brown barrette but the stubborn strands had pulled out around her face, just as they had in the prison. Her back was straight and she had put on some weight that looked like it had gone to all the right places. _Last time I saw her we was all half_ _starved_, he thought. Her huge violet eyes were filled with love for MJ and her hands were tender as she tucked him in and kissed him. She turned to leave the room and he took in all of her. She was still heart-stoppingly beautiful. _My little girl._

She approached him haltingly. His face was grim and his eyes pierced her. "Excuse me," she said, wanting to pass through the door. He paused for a moment then turned to the side, opening up part of the doorway. She'd have to scoot through sideways. She ducked her head to get under his arms and turned her back to him to shuffle through the doorway. He shifted as she went through and found herself pushed gently against the doorframe with his hips pressed against her **ass. She pushed back against him to clear the frame and his erection pushed into her **ass. His chest was pressed against her back and she could feel its contours. Her **nipples tingled and she felt wetness on her thighs. "Ooooohhh," the moan escaped her.

His arms dropped down off the doorjamb onto her hips, gently pulling her **ass into him as he bent his head and nibbled down the side of her neck. _Oh God so good so good_, she thought. His right arm curled around her waist while his left spread out over her stomach, kneading the soft flesh. He moved his mouth down to nibble down her shoulder and moved his hand up to softly squeeze one of her nipples. She gasped_. No bra little girl? _he thought. _Guess you wasn't so mad._

In one motion he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. He dumped her on the bed. "Merle," she said pleadingly, scooting backwards on her elbows. "Shut up," he rasped, grabbing one of her legs and pulling her closer to the foot of the bed. He yanked her skirt up to find her blonde **pussy glistening up at him. His chest heaved and his eyes turned black. Her defenses down, she looked up at him as fragile and innocent as the day he had claimed her.

He yanked his pants and underwear off and was on her, kissing her hard at first then more gently with a darting tongue. She was writhing underneath him and he knew she needed this as much as he did. With his left hand he yanked the front of her dress and buttons flew everywhere. She moaned out loud and he plundered the free breast. Her hands were on the back of his head pulling him to her. He ripped the other side away to free her other breast and attacked it, licking and sucking until she was clawing at him, moaning now in frustration.

He slid himself into her slowly so she could feel his length. He paused and her hips moved against him, **fucking his stationary member. Her frustrated grunts grew louder and her eyes opened to look at him pleadingly. _Why wasn't he moving? _He leaned forward and rested his elbows on either side of her shoulders, looking into her frantic eyes. He pressed into her firmly, sliding in to the limit. Beth yelped and spread her legs as far as she could, closing her eyes. _Please please please_. He slowly pulled back then repeated the motion, making her twitch and shake. He paused again and her eyes snapped open. She was almost in tears and she was begging him with her eyes.

He brushed his lips against hers. "You gonna say my name," he said huskily. "Or I'm gonna stop." Beth sobbed against his lips, frustrated and furious. He pulled back and slid into her again, faster this time.

"Please," cried Beth. He began to move slowly, sliding as far in as he could each time. She struggled to speed his rhythm by moving her hips against him and was punished by him pausing again. Tears ran down the sides of her face. "Please, Merle," she cried in anguish. "I love you so much, please. Don't hurt me any more." His lip curled and he resumed his thrusting taking her to the peak. Beth stilled, her nails digging into his ass ** ththen screamed "Oh God Merle!" She moaned and bucked underneath him, gasping for air as the **climax ripped through her. He couldn't hold on any more, he drove into her with all his strength, shuddering and grunting, "**FUCK!, Beth!"

Their sweaty bodies slipped against each other and he rolled off of her, dropping his head back to catch his breath. When his heart had slowed he looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and pain spasms moved across her face. "Come here," he said gently, dragging her to him.

She clung to his neck and sobbed. "You were dead," she cried. "You left me. I died too. I died too Merle!" Her body was racked with sobs and he held her as tightly as he dared. She hit his chest with her fist then wound her fingers in the greying hairs, pressing into him as if she wanted to crawl inside him. "I couldn't live without you but I had to for MJ! Do you know what it was like to look at him every day, with him having your face?" She keened in agony.

Merle's eyes overflowed and he wound his hand in her loose hair. He could stand any level of pain to his person but to watch her writhe in pain that he caused was too much even for him. "I don't know what that was like," he said softly in his gravelly voice. He angled his chin towards the top of her head, which was resting on his chest. "But I know what it was like to go to bed every night thinkin of ya face, wonderin if you were alive or not, hatin myself for losin ya. And wakin up every day with the hopes of findin ya just to have them hopes die every sundown. Wonderin if I should just eat my gun to get rid of the pain. Wonderin if I did that if I'd get to hear you sing one last time on my way to hell. Every day the same."

Her crying gradually ebbed and he reached to the side table to grab a handful of tissues. He handed her some and used the rest to blow his own nose and wipe his eyes. She did the same, then wiped the snot off of his chest with the barest semblance of a laugh. She wriggled out of the torn dress and dropped it off the side of the bed. He wadded up the tissues and tossed them over then shifted her in his arms so she was lying on top of him. He flung the blanket over her and settled back to mouth her hair tenderly. Her hands explored him and soon they were softly kissing, telling each other everything by touch, by the gentle play of lips and tongues. "I love you," he murmured as he dragged his fingers up her back. She smiled and rubbed her face on his chin that was starting to develop stubble.

The door opened and MJ peered into room. When they saw him standing there rubbing his eyes under the hallway light they realized that the sun had gone down and that they had been together for several hours. "Hi baby," Beth said gently, a fullness to her voice that had been missing for years. MJ gaped at them. "Mama, you're not wearing a shirt either!" Merle chuckled. "No bear marks on her, she only wrassles daddy." And MJ laughed like it was the best joke in the world.

**OMG! It was soooo good wasn't it! The bear marks made me tear up and then the last comment about mommy only wrestling with daddy, that did me in! I hope you liked it! I'll be updating tonight some time with the chapter about Daryl and Carol. Maybe we can get her to do another one about Merle and Beth! LOVED IT! Night y'all! Kaye**


	24. Run for Her Heart

Chapter 24…Run for Her Heart

**Alright here we go, this chapter is pure CARYL. I hope you all enjoy. Here we go!**

**-Wanted-**

Carol woke the morning of the run early. She had already said good bye to May the night before. The little girl was use to this after three years of living in New Zoar. Carol rolled over and stared at her daughter sleeping next to her, Carol stroked her hair memorizing her face. She hated leaving her but Carol knew that she needed to help out the compound. Carol glanced over at Daryl who was still sleeping on the floor, she sighed, a whole three days stuck in a truck with him were going to be hard. She kissed May's forehead gently and got up heading to the bathroom.

As she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror she sighed. Last night the whole house could see that Merle and Beth had made up. She caught Daryl staring at her all night, his eyes almost pleading with her, but she just couldn't bring herself to let go of her fear. She wanted to be like Merle and Beth but she had been through so much more pain then Beth. She knew how cruel the world could be taking the ones you loved away from you in the blink of an eye. She just couldn't bring herself to let him in, she couldn't.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee while she hugged her knees to her chest. She heard his boots before he came into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath she ready herself for him.

When Daryl woke up he panicked a little seeing May alone in the bed. He dressed quickly and headed down stairs. When he smelled the coffee coming from the kitchen he relaxed. When he saw her sitting there at the table he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He nodded to her, leaning against the door frame. Carol motioned toward the coffee, "Just made a fresh pot, help yourself."

Daryl walked over and got a cup, leaning against the countertop. He watched her as she sipped her coffee, "Who are these people we're going with today?"

Carol put her feet on the floor and sat down her cup, "Oh, Amber and Isaiah, they're a married couple like Glenn and Maggie. Isaiah is on the committee with Glenn that organizes our supply runs and Amber works at the school with Beth. Real nice couple, they keep to themselves, I've gone with them before."

Daryl nodded, "Who do you get paired up with usually when you go?"

Carol sighed, "It just depends, who's free. I've gone with Maggie a few times and Glenn. Carl just started to go. His first time I went with him, I just couldn't not be with him."

Daryl nodded, feeling a wave of relief fill him, he knew she wasn't dating anyone but he also didn't want to have to beat some asshole if they were thinking shit about his wife.

Carol got up and set her coffee cup in the sink, "We have to go. I have to stop by the clinic to get my supplies. We need to meet up with Amber and Isaiah at the gate by sun rise."

Daryl had watched in awe as Carol sorted all the medical supplies. He helped her pack up and they were at the gate before the other couple. When they pulled up the two couples went over the plan for the run. When they all were satisfied with the plan, Daryl got behind the wheel of the small box truck that he and Carol would be driving. He glanced over at her and saw her face twisted with worry. He reached over and grabbed her hand, "You alright?" He felt her tense at his touch.

Carol nodded, "Yeah, it's always hard to leave May. I know she's going to be fine, but it doesn't help."

Daryl squeezed her hand, "It's cuz you're a good momma that you care. I wish you didn't have to these runs. I'm here now I could take your place."

Carol pulled her hand from his looking out the window, "Yeah you're here, but for how long?"

Daryl gripped the steering wheel hard, he was going to do this, he was going to beat down the walls around her heart and get her to see he wasn't going to leave her again.

**-Wanted-**

Their first stop was a small hospital. Amber and Carol hung back as Isaiah and Daryl worked through the dark halls; once they had a hall cleared the two women would come up behind them grabbing anything they could. When they were loading the final bit of supplies into the truck, Daryl smirked watching as Carol tried to pull the truck door down. She was standing on the bumper trying to reach up and her hand was just a hair below the strap to pull it down. Daryl smirked to himself as he gripped her ass pushing her up a little. Carol let out a surprised squeal, "What are you doing?"

Daryl growled at the feel under his hands, "Giving you a hand, reach up and grab the strap, my arms are only so strong woman."

Carol tried to bit down the heat ripping through her at the feel of his hands. She grabbed the strap and pulled the door down as Daryl slowly lowered her onto the ground. He made sure to turn her in his arms so that every inch of her body slid down his. He clasped his arms tight around her waist feeling her tremble. Carol swallowed hard, gently pushing on his forearms to let her go, "Thank you, you can let go now."

Daryl smirked down at her leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Can't blame a husband for copin' a feel." He let her go whistling as he walked around and got into the truck. Carol stood there face bright red, trying to calm her breathing before she got back into the truck.

When she got into the cab, Daryl was chewing on a piece of beef jerky, he smiled at her, "Beef jerky?"

Carol shook her head and stared out the window, hoping the flames in her body would simmer down. She wanted to kick her own ass, one touch and he had her melting into him.

They made a few more stops before they pulled into a small gas station. Isaiah pulled up next to Daryl, "We stay here from time to time. Pull the truck into one of the bays and we'll lock it down. We have cots set up inside the beer cooler and an old freezer, so it's secure."

Daryl nodded, to the man. Carol and Amber slipped out of the vehicles and opened the garage bay doors while the men backed up the trucks. Once the bay doors were locked and secured the four of them did a quick sweep of the rest of the gas station just to be safe. Carol carried her and Daryl's stuff into the large walk in freezer. She cringed when she saw the two cots were already pushed together, she remembered Glenn and Maggie had slept in here on their last run. She went to pull the beds apart when Daryl slid around her and sat down his back against the freezer wall, his legs going over both beds. He grinned at her when he saw the frown on her face, he was getting to her and he knew it, "What's for dinner woman?"

Carol knelt down throwing him a small brown bag. She sat down on the floor getting her own bag out and taking a sip of her water. She looked up at Daryl who was tearing through his food. He finished up quickly and stretched, "So what do we do for fun?"

Carol smiled as she pulled a book from her bag, "Well I usually read."

Daryl nodded, "Well why don't you come up here and read to me?"

Carol huffed, "I doubt you'll like 'Jane Eyre'."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, "Well it's pretty romantic, why don't we ….."

Carol wagged her finger at him, "Don't you even!"

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her, "What? Afraid with us in this little space you won't be able to resist me?"

Carol stood up her fists balled up at her sides, "SCREW YOU!"

Daryl stood up loving the fire he saw in her eyes, he missed that, he took a few steps closer to her, "That's what I'm trying to do woman."

Carol growled as her hand snapped out and slapped him hard. Daryl's head snapped to the side, he turned back to look at her, licking the blood from his lip. Carol stared at him, her breath coming out in loud gasps. Daryl smirked pushing her against the wall, his lips crushing against hers. Carol pounded on his chest, but he held her tight against him, his hands digging into her ass to keep the hold. When Carol didn't give up hitting his chest, he pinned her arms against the wall above her head, trapping her legs by pinning her hips with his. He pulled away staring into her soul, "That's right. You're pissed, be pissed let it all fuckin' out now. 'Cuz I ain't going nowhere. I fuckin' love you damn it. I searched for you! I know I fucked up but I god damn looked for you every single day. When those scouts found us, I was thinkin' that I deserved to walk right into a damn herd and have them tear me apart. Maybe that way I could be with you and May. Don't you get it woman, I thought you were dead! You may have mourned me but I mourned you too. I need you Carol! I can't live without you, I won't." By the time he was finished tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Carol let a sob escape her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks, "Why? Why did you let us leave?"

Daryl choked on his words, "I….I was so fuckin' wrong. Please…I'm beggin' ya….forgive me. Let me in Carol, you need me too." The last words coming out in a whisper.

Carol looked at him and her heart melted, she knew she needed him. Damn it she'd needed him from the moment he stepped into that damn quarry. She slowly nodded her head, letting him sag against her. His body trembling as he kissed her neck, her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, he muttered against her skin, "I love you so much, I missed you so much. Tell me you still love me?" He looked up into her eyes, he looked so broken.

Carol nodded through her tears, she smiled kissing his cheeks, wiping away his tears, "I never stopped loving you. If anything I love you too much. Please don't leave us again."

Daryl smirked at her, his hands cupping her face, "N-E-V-E-R! I'm with you; I've always been with ya."

Before Carol could say anything else his lips were on hers, she slumped against his hard chest as their tongues drifted against each other's. She moaned as his arms gripped her walking them back toward the cots. Daryl fell back on the cots taking her with him. When they landed, he broke the kiss, staring up at her, his hand ghosting down her cheek, to her neck, "You're so fuckin' beautiful."

Carol blushed as he wiped her tears from her face, "You're always a charmer Dixon."

Daryl grabbed her ass pushing against his erection smiling, "Oh I know woman. Now show your husband how much you've missed him."

Carol smiled as she lowered her lips to his again. Daryl rolled them over so he was on top of her, his lips travelling down her body. He pulled himself up unbuttoning her shirt, when he pulled it off he stared at her bra, he smirked, "Is that a front clasp?"

Carol smirked rolling her eyes; she unclasped the bra exposing her breasts to him. He growled as he brought his lips to her hardened peaks. Carol moaned as he sucked and licked every inch of her chest. Carol started pulling at his shirt. Daryl smiled standing up he pulled his shirt off and then toed off his boots. Carol raised her hips pulling down her jeans and her panties throwing them to the floor. Daryl growled as he unzipped his pants, she looked so fucking hot laying there naked waiting for him. He had dreamed of this for three long fucking years. He tossed his pants to the side and lowered himself on top of her, kissing her again. When he pulled away and stared at her face, the feel of her skin against his sent electricity through both their bodies. Carol's voice was a whisper, "Please don't hurt me again. I can't stand losing you again."

Daryl gently stroked her hair, "I can't promise I'll live forever, but I promise to never let us be apart again. I will always be in your bed at night, even when you don't want me to be."

Carol nodded, giggling a little, "I'm almost as nervous as the first time we did this."

Daryl grinned, "Me too. Be gentle with me." Carol's laughter filled the air; he kissed her again, loving the look he saw back in her eyes.

He littered her face with soft kisses, his hand snaking down between them, seeking out her hot throbbing nub. When he started to move his thumb gently she groaned, "I can't wait anymore, please Daryl, make love to me."

He kissed her hard, removing his hand he thrust into her hot wet core. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to feel every inch of him against her as they moved as one. He filled her like they were made for each other, his hands moving to all the places on her body, getting to know her all over again.

Daryl tried to hold on, making it last as long as he could, but her hot walls were clenching around him and he couldn't take it any longer. He pounded into her hard a few more times and followed her over the edge.

As they lay panting, she stroked his hair, "I missed you."

Daryl had his head on her chest, but when she spoke he raised his head to look at her and saw those blue eyes of hers filled with love. He knew she might be scared for awhile, but she was back, she was HIS and that was all that mattered.

Later that night after round two they laid there on the cots under the blankets naked, their bodies pushed together. He smirked in the dark, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "We need to get a bed for May while we're out here."

Carol made her head from his chest and smiled at him, her hand ghosting across his chest, pulling lightly at the chest hair, "Why?"

Daryl hugged her tight kissing her head, "Because I plan on fuckin' my wife every night and I'll be damned if after I fuck ya I'll sleep on the god damn floor."

Carol laughed burying her head back into his chest, "You Dixon are a class act."

Daryl smiled kissing the top of her head, "You got that right woman."

**-Wanted-**

On Sunday when they pulled up in front of the house, May came darting out, "Momma! Daddy! You're finally home!"

Carol let her little girl fling herself into her arms; Carol swung her around, "Oh May Bug, I missed you! Were you good?"

May pulled away in her mother's arms nodding, "Yes momma!"

Daryl came over to them and May went to him, squealing as her father rubbed his stubble against her cheek, "Hey peaches got somethin' for ya."

May smiled her face lighting up, "What! What did you get me?"

Daryl set her down holding her hand he walked her around to the back of the truck. He opened the back and watched in awe as his daughter jumped up and down, "YOU GOT ME A BED! Oh daddy!" She kissed her father on the cheek and he set her in the back of the truck so she could look at her new bed.

Carol came up next to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, "Well she likes it."

Daryl kissed the top of his wife's head, his face beaming, "Yes she does. Gonna set this fucker up tonight."

Carol smiled at him, "Oh yeah! Well do you really think she's gonna let us alone long enough for what you have in mind?"

Daryl chuckled, the sound rumbling through her, "Oh yeah, Mommy and Daddy need to shower sometime."

Carol laughed, kissing him, "Why do I think you're going to be cleaner then you have been in years."

Daryl gave her one last squeeze before the others joined them, he moved toward the truck grabbing the mattress, he winked at Carol, "Anything for that sweet ass of yours woman, anything!"

**Alright! They made up! I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter is the long awaited return of Rick and Michonne! Thanks for reading! Hugs, Kaye**


	25. The Fallen

Chapter 25….The Fallen

**So sorry you all that I was gone for a little bit, my youngest had her appendix taken out in emergency surgery, she's doing great, but needless to say my life has been a fucking roller coaster! So everyone is doing great, though I have to say a whiny 15 year old is scarier than a freaking walker! **

**Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for; Rick and Michonne make their appearance! Enjoy! Oh, I'll post on Winter Heat tomorrow! I'm going to post this one and 'Daylight' tonight and then I will sleep! Love me some sleep!**

**-Wanted-**

Carol smiled as she woke to her husband's strong arms wrapped around her. The two days since they got back from the run had been magical, something she had always dreamed of. She thought back to the night before when they sat outside watching MJ and May chase fire flies. Daryl had pulled her into his lap kissing her which led to them taking their second shower of the day, not to mention the quickie in the garage that afternoon. It seemed they were worse than teenagers with their need for each other. Carol ran her hand over his chest hair, burying her nose into his chest; damn this man did things to her.

She sighed heavily staring at the empty twin bed against the wall; she sat up a little, fear going through her, "May?"

Daryl chuckled, pulling her back onto his chest, "Relax woman, Carl took her this morning so we could have some alone time."

Carol looked at her husband as he wiggled his eyebrows at her; she smiled moving to straddle him, "How long have you been awake?"

Daryl gripped her hips and thrust his erection up toward her core, "Been up for hours, went up and kicked the boy's ass out of bed and told him he needed to help me out."

Carol grinded against him, as he slipped his hand up the front of her sleep shirt, cupping one of her breasts, "You Mister Dixon are a very naughty man, but a very good husband."

Daryl chuckled, rolling them over so he was on top, "Shut up and kiss me woman." Carol giggled as he crushed his lips to hers, his fingers slowly creeping into her sleep shorts, she moaned as he pinched at her sensitive nub.

Before anything could happen the door slammed open, "MOMMA! Carl is a big shit head."

Carol gasped and Daryl groaned slamming his head into his pillow pulling away from his wife. Carol sat up glaring at her daughter, "MAY ELIZABETH DIXON where did you hear that word?"

May shifted on her feet, looking down her little cheeks red, "Daddy said Uncle Merle is a real shit head some times and that's what Carl is being!"

Carol looked over at Daryl who was silently chuckling a big grin on his face. Carol rolled her eyes, sitting up on the bed, "Baby I've told you not to say things like that! Those are grown up words, even if daddy and Uncle Merle don't act like grownups; you are NOT allowed to say them!"

May sighed, like it was the end of the world, "Alright, but will you please come down and make my breakfast he isn't doing it right."

Carol nodded, "Yes, I'll be right down. But you WILL tell Carl you're sorry."

May nodded her head giving Carol the Dixon glare as she shut the door. Carol fell back on the bed. Daryl started laughing and she slapped his back, "STOP! She's a little girl! She doesn't need to talk like a truck driver!"

Daryl was still laughing until he saw his wife's face and then he held his hands up in surrender, "Ok, gzzz, don't get your titties all twisted woman. I'll talk to her."

Carol got up moving toward the door, she glared one more time at her husband who was fighting the urge to smirk and she sighed, giving him a smile she disappeared downstairs.

**-Wanted-**

That afternoon Merle and Daryl were standing in the garage beers in hand, both men had been put on the construction detail in addition to guard duty and run duty. They had worked all morning on the wiring on one of the houses in the compound. Merle sighed, running a hand over his face, "Beth is talking about having more kids."

Daryl looked at the horrified look on his brother's face, "What'd you say?"

Merle shrugged, "Phtff, I don't fuckin' know. I missed the fuck out on everything with MJ. Be kind of nice to see growing in her. I just…." Merle looked down at his beer bottle, "What if we got to move again? Then we got one more kid to drag with us, but then I sit with my boy at night and tell him stories about huntin' and shit and I can't wait to have anymore."

Daryl smirked, "I get that. But one more ain't nothin'. If she wants more than give her more."

Merle smiled at his brother, "It ain't like we've been using anything and fuck it all she can't keep her damn hands off me."

Daryl sat there staring at his brother, since he had gotten back he and Carol hadn't used anything either. He felt that worry twist in his gut, he had almost lost May and Carol once, what if they had another one. Daryl pushed away from the work bench he was leaning on, "Shit, I got to see Carol."

Merle threw his head back and laughed, "You ain't been thinkin' about that shit either."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope. Shit, we can't keep adding kids, fuck. It's bad enough Glenn and Maggie are waiting on one. If we run, it's gonna be damn hard to do with all the kids in tow."

Merle smirked at Daryl, "Yeah but ours will be Dixons and nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

Daryl took a long pull on his beer; his brother had a good god damn point.

The two brothers watched as Carl pulled in on his dirt bike, he nodded to the two men, "Sorry about this morning. I tried to get her to stay put, but she's like Carol. There isn't any talking to them when they set their mind something."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine. You want a beer?"

Carl's eyes got wide, "Really?"

Merle pulled a warm beer from behind him, "Live a little kid. Shit, by the time me and Daryl were sixteen we'd made our own damn moonshine out of potatoes."

Carl took the beer and took a long pull; he made a face, "Isn't it better cold?"

Merle nodded, "Hell ya it's better cold, but Maggie said if I brought beer into the house she'd kill me in my sleep. Some shit about the smell making her sick or something."

Carl nodded, "It's really good to have you guys back. It was really hard watching Beth and Carol; they were both really sad for a long time. Honestly I don't think Carol really has been this happy since May was born."

Daryl nodded, "I know she looks good."

Merle smirked taking a pull of beer, "So good you can't keep your damn hands to yourself."

Daryl punched him and turned red; Carl took another drink of beer trying to pretend he hadn't just heard that. Daryl set his beer down, "Hey kid, want to come with me and May? I need to go see Carol at work at the clinic."

Carl nodded, "Yeah just let me drop my stuff off inside and I'll walk with you."

**-Wanted-**

Carol knew the moment that she thought to herself what a boring day she was having she was screwed. The walkie on her desk went off; she picked it up and took a deep breath. "Go for clinic."

She heard Glenn's voice come back to her, "Carol, we have two survivors, both in bad shape." She heard him pause, "Carol, its Rick and Michonne."

Carol felt the whole world spin; she grabbed a hold of her desk trying to let her nerves settle, "Glenn, what kind of wounds are we looking at?"

There was silence for a few minutes, "Michonne looks like she has some kind of infection on her upper right thigh, but Rick's worse, gunshot wound to the left side."

Carol closed her eyes, "I copy that Glenn. Clinic will be waiting for you."

Carol flew into gathering up Doctor Weber and one of the other nurses. The three of them stood at the back door waiting for the small box truck to pull up. When it did they ran to them, Glenn was covered in blood, "I did all I could, but I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Michonne is half out of it with fever."

Doctor Weber nodded his head, "You did just fine Glenn. I need you to call everyone you can think of that has medical experience, Carol and I can't do this all alone and this man needs surgery. Marybeth can take this woman; the infection is bad, but nothing that an IV won't help."

Carol helped Doctor Weber and Glenn load Rick up onto a gurney and they ran him inside the clinic. He looked weathered and beaten; Carol couldn't help but feel a tear in her eye when she looked at the man that had been their leader at one time. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carl behind her, "DAD?"

Carol looked up at Daryl, pleading at him with her eyes, of all the times for Carl to be at the clinic. The gunshot wound looked bad and god only knew if Rick would make it, "Carl, we're gonna need blood. We need to work on your dad, but you have to stay calm. One of the others will be here soon tell them you can donate for him."

When Carol disappeared into the room with Rick, Daryl put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "It's alright kid, your family is here." Carl nodded silently staring in the direction his father had just been taken, he couldn't help but feel torn, did he really want his father to be ok? The man had changed so much, he was hard and detached, nothing like the good man he remembered as a child.

**-Wanted-**

Rick heard a beeping noise, his eyes felt heavy and he felt a stab of dull pain in his side. When he cracked an eye open he saw a large man standing next to him smiling, "Well hello there." Rick started to get up, but Doctor Weber pushed him gently down, "No need to get upset son, you're safe. You're in New Zoar, a safe zone. We even have some folks here that are looking forward to see you."

Doctor Weber nodded toward the door, where Carl stood, "Dad?"

Rick couldn't believe his eyes; standing there almost a full grown man was his son. Rick's voice cracked, "Carl?"

Carl walked toward the bed, "Hey dad. Good to see you."

Rick sat up quickly, he didn't give a shit about the now raging pain in his side, he hugged his son. Tears rolling down his face, "I thought…we went ….but you…..Oh God are you real?"

Rick pulled back his hand ghosting over his son's face; Carl nodded, swallowing hard, "I'm real alright. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, May, Daryl, Merle, we're all here."

Rick nodded pulling Carl back to him, slapping him gently on the back, tears falling, "Damn son it's so damn great to see you." Rick pulled back and looked at Doctor Weber, "Michonne?"

Doctor Weber smiled, "She's doing better, she's not out of the woods, that infection was pretty bad. We've got her hooked up to an IV and she's resting comfortably. Your gunshot wound was pretty serious but we got the bullet and patched you up."

Rick fell back on the bed, his hands going to his head, "She was so crazy with the fever. We were on a run when she fell on a steel rod, I did all I could but she got so bad so fast. Last night she was hallucinating and she shot me. I blacked out, JESUS. How can we thank you people?"

Doctor Weber laughed, putting a gentle hand on Rick's shoulder, "Just rest. I know Carol is in with Michonne but she'll be here in a few minutes to check in with you. I'll be back in a while."

Rick watched the Doctor go, running his hands through his hair, he smiled weakly at his son, "You've grown since I saw you."

Carl gave him a stiff nod, "Yeah. I graduate in a month. Between Momma Carol and Aunt Beth I'm almost all caught up."

Rick smiled, "That's great son, what about the others?"

Carl nodded, "They're all fine. Daryl and Merle just caught up with us. Merle and Beth have a son, MJ. Everybody is good. Where have you been?"

Rick sighed, "When we went back to the mini-golf place and didn't see a note we thought you all died. Michonne and I went back and helped Woodbury rebuild. We kind of help run things there, it's real nice now. We have a lot of good people, even turned the prison into a storage place and training center."

Carl glared at his father, "All this time you weren't looking for me?"

Rick sat up swallowing hard, "I thought you were dead!"

Carl shook his head, "Daryl and Merle NEVER gave up looking for us! NEVER! I should've known you would just give up. Easier if you didn't have to look at me and think about my mom, right?"

Rick reached out for Carl, but the young man slapped away his hand. Turning Carl burst out of the small clinic room and ran. Carol watched him go and sighed, Rick and Michonne were going to open up a lot of old wounds. She closed her eyes and sat a silent prayer, that they would all make it out of this together.

**Alright! They are back! OMG….Rick doesn't even know what to do with all that male teenage testorsone….hope you liked! HUGS Kaye p.s….Carol and Daryl will have a talk about not being careful….**


	26. Choices

Chapter 26….Choices

**Well here we go! Rick and Michonne are back. This chapter was kind of hard to write! I was having a little writer's block trying to figure out what to do. I know what happens at the end but getting there is kind of killing me! Ok, here we go! Hope you all enjoy.**

**-Wanted-**

Carol watched as Carl took off down the hallway. She sighed looking at Daryl who was sitting behind the small receptionist desk, "Can you check on him?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah if you check on Rick." Carol nodded, but in her heart she really didn't want to check on Rick. She didn't like the hold the man had over her husband, it was like he wanted to do anything he could to please Rick.

Carol sighed pushing the door open to Rick's room. The man looked like shit; his hand was covering his face. He looked up and saw Carol and gave her a soft smile, "Hey Carol, you look wonderful."

Carol nodded, leaning against the wall across from him, "It's called a safe place to live. We have it nice here. Plenty of food the kids get to run free and go to school. It's really nice here."

Rick nodded, "You guys did real good. We came into Ohio looking for medical supplies, pickings were getting slim in Georgia so we decided to see if we could fill a truck before we turned around and went back and we ended up here. How's Michonne?"

Carol pushed off the wall getting him a bottle of water, "Doctor Weber is in with her now. We'll probably move her in here with you, just to keep her in the bed. She is horrified that she shot you."

Rick took a drink of water shaking his head, "It wasn't her fault she was really sick. It's my fault for only taking her on the run with me." He held up his hand showing her the wedding band on his hand, "We got married a few weeks back and I thought maybe we could use a little honeymoon."

Carol laughed, "Oh I see End of the World style."

Rick chuckled, holding his side, "Something like that. So how's my son doing?"

Carol sat down at the chair next to his bed, "He's doing great here. He is getting ready to graduate from school; he rides a little dirt bike around the compound. He has a little girl friend that lives real close to us, her name is Angel she's fifteen. He's grown into a really fine man. He just got added to the security rotation and he works part time on the construction detail with Merle and Daryl."

Rick nodded, "He looks so grown up. He's really pissed at me."

Carol sighed, "Well he has every right to be. I'm pissed at you. I understand you did what you thought you had to, but a lot of bad shit happened the moment we left that junk yard. Beth had to go through a pregnancy all alone. Maggie got real sick the first winter, we almost lost her." Carol looked at Rick, her heart beating in her throat, "I lost a baby, that Daryl doesn't even know. I understand what you did and honestly it's our fault for following you blindly, but you should understand something." Carol stood up and leaned down glaring at Rick, her voice through clenched teeth, "If you think you can walk back in here and take over, you and me will have problems. I lost almost everything because of your decision and I'll be damned if I'll let that happen again."

Rick stared at her, this wasn't the Carol he remembered, hell this woman had come so fucking far from the little scared thing that he had first meet ironing his clothes at the quarry. Rick nodded, "I'm real sorry that my decision caused all this. I honestly thought it was for the best, but I'm not here to cause problems I'm just here to get to know my son again and my family."

Carol nodded heading toward the door, she stopped and looked at him, "If you hurt that boy again, I'll kill you." She didn't wait for him to answer her; she slipped out of the room and headed to her office. She didn't trust herself to help take care of him; she just couldn't stop the rage biting at her soul. She knew she was over-reacting, but she couldn't help herself. Rick and the governor had pushed the limits of humanity with their little war and it had cost Carol dearly.

**-Wanted-**

Daryl finally caught up with Carl at the small playground. He was sitting on one of the swings, his head in his hands. Daryl sat May down, "Go on and play peaches, but stay where I can see ya."

May nodded seeing a few of her friends from school, "Yes daddy."

Daryl sat down on the swing next to Carl, "You alright?"

Carl sat up, shrugging, "Hell if I know. Why? Why the hell is he back now? Things are going so good."

Daryl sighed, "Just because he's here doesn't mean he'll stay. You're grown now, you can decide if you stay here with us or follow him. You've earned the right to make that discussion."

Carl looked at Daryl, "What about you? You gonna go follow my dad again?"

Daryl popped his neck, his nerves on edge, "I don't know kid. I don't know."

Carl stood up his fists bunched at his side, "What about Carol?"

Daryl stood matching his stance, "What about Carol?"

Carl gestured with his hands, "This! This is safe! Look at your daughter over there playing with other kids. I didn't have that. You're just going to take off dragging them behind you again. Following my dad into the great whatever the fuck? Man I thought you cared about us."

Daryl was pissed, he stepped closer to the boy, "Of course I care about all of ya! I won't just make that decision on my own! I have a family to think about."

Carl narrowed his eyes at Daryl, "Yeah well how'd that work out for you the last three years? Letting Carol go through….well it doesn't fucking matter. You turn your back on us again and you might as well stay gone. She deserves more!"

Daryl looked at him, his eyes narrowing, "What did Carol go through?"

Carl shook his head, "Doesn't matter, her family helped her through it. Christ knows you weren't there."

Before Daryl knew what he was doing he punched Carl, his rage getting the better of him. He pulled back the last second and the blow wasn't as bad as it could've been. When Carl looked at him, he stepped back a minute shaking his head, then he pulled back his fist and cold cocked Daryl, sending the older man on his ass. Daryl looked up at Carl in shock, rubbing his jaw, damn where did the kid learn to hit like that? Carl stood there shaking out his fist.

Daryl looked up at him, "We good now?"

Carl nodded, holding his hand out for Daryl, "Sorry about that."

Daryl nodded, standing up, "Yeah well I had a lot to atone for and I think I hit ya first. I'm sorry. I love ya kid, like ya were my own. So does Carol. I know she feels like you are her connection to Sophia."

Carl sighed, "I miss her every day. Sometimes when Angel laughs at something I said, I think about her. I would've married Sophia someday I think. She was my best friend and I didn't keep her safe."

Daryl put his hand on Carl's shoulder, "You were just a kid, you couldn't help her. Just remember she loved you too. Now come on let's get her home before she turns into a mud ball."

Carl nodded falling into step with Daryl, but men silent as they rounded up May. Daryl couldn't help but think about what Carl said, was there something that Carol was keeping from him?

**-Wanted-**

Merle spent most of his day working on some plumbing in one of the houses in the compound. He was exhausted and when he got into the house he just wanted to sit down and relax. He was just pouring himself a glass of ice tea when Beth busted through the door, her eyes wide, "DO YOU HAVE MJ?"

Merle looked at her, "WHY the fuck would I have him? He was supposed to be at FUCKIN' SCHOOL WITH YOU!"

Beth started sobbing, "I can't find him. They came and got me a little bit ago and said he just disappeared from the daycare room."

Merle stood up, "I'll go look for him. You stay here and wait in case he comes home." As he was passing her, he turned kissing her forehead hard, "It's gonna be fine angel, he's here some place. Gonna tan his fuckin' hide but he's here some place."

Merle stomped down the walk disappearing from sight. Beth sat on the porch hugging her knees, praying to God that her little boy was fine.

Merle had ran into Daryl, Carl, and May on his search of MJ. Daryl went in the opposite direction, while Carl grabbed May and took her home. Merle had been looking for over an hour when he spotted his little demon spawn trying to climb a tree and knock a bird nest out of a tree.

Merle stomped up to him, his rage coursing through his veins. This boy had been running around like a hellion for three weeks . Merle towered over his son, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

MJ turned looking up at his daddy, knowing he was in trouble, "I was huntin' daddy."

Merle grabbed the kids hand and pulled him down the street, "When we get home I'm gonna beat your little ass red boy! Takin' off and hurtin' your momma like that. Ain't gonna happen again mister man. You're in deep shit!"

MJ swallowed hard, looking up at his daddy, he had never seen his daddy this mad. He knew he was in some serious trouble.

When they got to the house, Beth came running out and grabbed MJ kissing his little face, "Oh baby, where were you? You scared me and daddy something awful."

MJ sniffled, "I'm sorry mommy. I was just tryin' to be like daddy."

Beth looked at Merle who was fuming, he took the boy and set him down on the ground, his face set in stone, "MJ, go to your room I'll be right there."

MJ shifted on his little feet, his eyes filled with tears, "Momma?"

Beth looked at Merle knowing she needed to calm her husband down, "It's alright MJ, just go upstairs while I talk to daddy." The little boy nodded his head and started walking slowly toward the house, disappearing inside.

Beth turned to Merle putting her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating heavy in his chest, "Merle, baby, you need to calm down. He's safe that's what's important."

Merle shook his head, "No that boy needs to learn how to mind. You ain't stopping me from doing this."

Merle took a few steps toward the house, but Beth blocked him, "NO! I know how you were raised, but you can't do this with him. He's just a little boy."

Merle sighed looking at her face, he wasn't going to beat the kid, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. He tilted her face up at him, "Do you trust me?"

Beth nodded, "Yes, but please…..he's never had a spanking before." Merle gave her a stiff nod and pushed past her and went into the house.

Daryl was standing in the kitchen; he nodded to his brother, knowing how hard this was for him. No one would probably understand what their childhood was like, but the two of them.

Merle stopped outside the room that MJ shared with Carl. He sighed, he could hear the little kid already sniffling, he hated making his kid afraid of him, but he couldn't go running off. Not in the world they fucking lived in. Merle sighed, opening the door. MJ scrambled onto his bed, his eyes big, "Daddy?"

Merle towered over his son, "What the hell were you thinkin'?"

MJ's bottom lip quivered, "I was just ….. I wanted….I wanted to hunt like you and Uncle Daryl."

Merle glared at him, "Well you scared your momma and me to death. You know what you did wrong?"

MJ nodded slowly, "I left school without sayin' I was."

Merle nodded, sitting down next to his son, "Yup." He pulled the boy over his knee, his stomach sick, he didn't want to give the kid a spanking but he wasn't about to let this go, the kid could've stumbled across a fucking walker and been killed and then where would he and Beth be without the little shit. He raised his hand and gently slapped his little ass; it hardly made a sound that's how lightly he did it. MJ threw back his head and cried, Merle looked up see Beth smirking at the door. She steeled herself making her face hard.

Beth had followed the two of them, she just couldn't help herself. She knew why MJ needed punished, but she was nervous for him and MJ. When she saw how hard Merle did it, she wanted to burst into laughter. Merle had slapped her ass much, much harder than that before. MJ was really a mess, but she knew that Merle hadn't hurt him, just his feelings.

Beth looked down at her son who was now sitting on his bed tears going down his cheeks, "That's what happens when you're a bad boy and do something that could get you hurt. Your daddy and I had no idea where you were. Now you sit here and think about what you did till dinner AND NO PLAYING." MJ nodded his little head, his lip quivering.

Beth pulled Merle outside the room, closing the door; she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

Merle patted her back pulling her closer, his voice breaking a little, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Beth pulled away from him laughing a little, "I saw the whole thing, that boy is a drama king, he's feelings are hurt more than his little ass. You handled it just right baby. Now come on let's get some dinner." Merle nodded, kissing her head; at least she wasn't mad at him.

When Beth finally called MJ down for dinner the little boy came into the kitchen and looked around, his eyes still brimming with tears. When his eyes finally caught Merle's he ran across the kitchen throwing his arms around his father, "I'm sorry daddy. Please like me again."

Merle felt his heart melt as he picked up his son, kissing his little cheeks, "Of course daddy likes ya. Hell boy I love ya, just don't like the shit ya do sometimes. Now you remember you ain't big enough to go takin' off like that again, you hear?"

MJ nodded, kissing his daddy's cheek, "Sorry daddy. I'll be good." That night Daryl watched as his brother held his son on his lap through dinner. Daryl was glad that Merle finally had the chance at a family, that they all did.

**-Wanted-**

That night Daryl had put May down to sleep. He sat on their bed waiting for Carol; he needed to talk to her and with all the drama with MJ earlier he hadn't gotten a moment alone with her. Carol came out of the bathroom brushing her now longer hair; she smiled at him, "Crazy day."

Daryl nodded reaching for her wrist pulling her closer to him, his thumb tracing a small pattern, "I was talking with Carl today and he said something that got me thinking. He said you went through enough while I was gone. Is there somethin' you forgot to tell me?"

Carol sighed, trying to pull away from him, but he held her wrist tightly, "Carol?"

Carol looked down at the floor, "After we were on the road for awhile….it happens…it's no one's fault…you can't blame yourself."

Daryl frowned, narrowing his eyes, "Just spit it out woman."

Carol finally looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I was pregnant again, I lost the baby on the road. The only person that knew was Beth. The only thing that kept me going was May." Her voice trailing off as tears streamed down her face.

Daryl felt sick; she had gone through all that without him. He stood up and held her tight, kissing her cheeks, wiping her tears away, "I'm so fucking sorry woman." Carol nodded, afraid to speak, she knew her emotions were in control.

May sat up rubbing her eyes, "Momma? Are you alright?"

Carol wiped her face, "Yes baby go back to sleep."

Daryl went over and scooped up his daughter, "Why don't you sleep with me and momma tonight? Would you like that?"

May smiled sleepily and hugged her daddy as he laid her down on the bed. He tugged Carol down next to May and he lay behind Carol, his arm going protective around them both. He couldn't let anything else touch his family; they had been through enough already.

**Alright, next time, Rick and Michonne make it to the house and the big blow up with Carl! Hope you enjoyed! I hope it was good, I really tried! Hugs you all! Kaye**


	27. Fall Out

Chapter 27…Fall out

**Alright! Well here we go! Rick is back and he brings with him all the issues that some of the members of the group have been fighting back. I hope you like this one. I can't thank you enough for your love of the last chapter! I'm really trying to finish up some of these stories as quick as I can. **

**This story is really special because it is being made into an online comic book by myself and some super talented artist! I'm so happy! So I'll keep you updated about that! **

**Ok, I don't own anything but May and MJ. If I owned the walking dead then we'd see a lot more of the Dixon brothers and CARYL would've been going on for awhile! On to the story.**

**-Wanted-**

Daryl woke in the middle of the night, his body was a sheen of sweat and he was tangled all around Carol. He took a few minutes catching his breath. He pulled away from Carol after giving her a soft kiss on the shoulder. He walked over to May covering her back up, his girl was just like him kicking off the blankets. He slipped downstairs and was surprised to see Maggie sitting there eating two leftover biscuits and rubbing her stomach. She smiled at him, "Hey, can't sleep?"

Daryl shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down across from her, "Just woke up. How ya feelin'?"

Maggie smiled, "Oh fine. I just get so hungry at night. This little one has an appetite."

Daryl nodded taking a big sip of water, "Carol said you were real sick before you got here."

Maggie's eyes turned darker, "Yeah. I got a cold and it turned into pneumonia. Beth was close to delivering MJ and we were all working our asses off trying to make sure she was warm and had enough food. I guess I over did it. If it wasn't for Carol I probably would've died. We found a hospital. Glenn and Carol worked for hours, I don't know how they both made it back, but they did. I can kind of remember them both being covered in walker guts as Carol hooked up me to an IV and gave me the meds they had found. I was lucky."

Daryl nodded, his eyes on the water bottle in his hand, "What happened when she lost the baby?"

Maggie's head snapped up, she stared at him, "She finally told you."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, but she holding something back. I can tell and I don't want to push her."

Maggie sighed, pushing back her plate, her appetite leaving her, "Maybe you should ask her. I don't know if she wants you to know the whole story. Hell I don't know if she'll tell ya. SHIT!"

Daryl sat up bracing his elbows on the table, his eyes pleading with her, "Please tell me."

Maggie sighed, "We had been on the road for about two months. Just going from place to place. When the cramps started, Beth had been driving the SUV with her and May. She motioned for us to stop and when I got to the car, Carol was hysterical. We found a small shed to hold up in. She cramped something awful. When it was over, she grew quiet, like she was going through the motions. Three days later we had stopped at a small camping site. Carol had gone into the woods to find food; she really got good at huntin' while we were out there. She was gone for a really long time, so Glenn went to find her. He brought her back a few hours later. She was sobbing into his chest, begging him not to tell anyone what she had done. He picked up May and shoved her into Carol's arms and told her she still had too much to live for. Carol nodded her head and rocked May kissing her face. When I asked Glenn about it, he said he found her walking into a herd of walkers. He wasn't sure how he got her out of there, but he did. She was broken Daryl. Losing you and then the baby, she had a moment of weakness. After that she changed, she became quieter, but stronger at the same time. She saved us that winter, Glenn looked to her most of the time when it came time to make decisions. It was just a moment of weakness."

Daryl felt sick; he fidgeted with the water bottle, in his head he saw her walking toward a herd of walkers with her arms open. He shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts. Things were really fucked up, him leaving had almost killed her and now he knew why she sometimes held May a little harder. She had been living for their daughter for a long time. Now he needed to give her something to live for, something for herself. He just wasn't sure what that was.

**-Wanted-**

Michonne sat next to Rick's bed, as Doctor Weber finished up cleaning his wound, "Well it looks great Rick. I would say you and Michonne can probably head out of here tomorrow at the latest."

Rick smiled, "That's great. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for us."

Doctor Weber smiled, "It's my job. Just glad to know we do make a difference in this world. I'll leave you two. One of the ladies will bring you dinner."

Rick and Michonne nodded to him as he left. Michonne smiled easing onto the bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "Sorry again." Their fingers intertwining.

Rick laughed, "Well most wives' want to shoot their husbands, I guess I had it coming."

Michonne smiled up at him, "Well I'm still sorry. Jesus what are we going to do?"

Rick shook his head, pulling his wife tight against his chest, "I don't have a clue. I guess we go talk to Carl tomorrow and the others. I have to try and get him to come back with me. Maybe the others too. We could use them."

Michonne nodded, "Did you tell him about us yet?"

Rick frowned, "Not yet. But I will, tomorrow." They lay there together, neither saying anything. They knew the battle they were facing tomorrow was going to be the hardest of their lives, but at least they had each other.

**-Wanted-**

Carl watched from behind Carol as his father and Michonne walked hand and hand toward the small house they all shared. Carol had Carl's hand in hers, she whispered, "I'm here and I won't let him take you from me." Carl nodded, this was his family. He had long since thought his father was dead and he planned on staying with the people who had made him into the man he was today. He wasn't leaving his life to follow his father on another crusade.

Rick smiled at the people standing on the porch; he saw the hard lines on their faces and knew this wasn't going to be easy, even Daryl looked pissed to see him. "Well it's great to see y'all. Michonne and I thought we'd lost each of you."

Merle snickered pulling Beth closer to him, "Did ya fuckin' look for any of us?"

Rick sighed looking down at the ground. Michonne took a step forward, "We went to the mini-golf place, there was no note! How were we to find you?"

Glenn stepped forward his face hard, "WE LEFT A FUCKING NOTE! Carol and I put it there ourselves."

Rick chuckled looking up at Carol, "Well if you and Carol put it there, are you sure it didn't fall off the door?"

Daryl growled stepping in front of Carol and Carl, "YOU SAYIN' SOMETHING ABOUT MY WIFE?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I was just asking if they were sure it stuck."

Glenn chuckled, "Well it's funny that Daryl and Merle kept looking even though they had no idea where the hell we were. What's your excuse?"

Michonne glared at the man, "WE WENT TO WOODBURY! We thought maybe you were there. But when we got there they needed our help! So we stayed. None of you look worse for wear."

Carol chuckled, "Yeah, we're just great. So why don't you tell them how bad off you two are." She raised her eyebrow at Rick, who glared back at her.

Rick swallowed hard, taking Michonne's hand in his, "Michonne and I are married."

Carl huffed, "Yeah you were really suffering."

Rick let go of Michonne's hand and took a step closer to the porch, "Carl! I was a mess. I thought you were gone, I had nothing but Michonne. She loves me, more than your mother ever did. She saved me a million times when we were out there."

Carl moved to stand in front of Carol, "Well my mother is right here." He turned to look at Carol, "Carol has done more for me than you or mom ever did. Before the world went to shit you were too wrapped up in work and Mom was too busy worrying about herself. After everything that happened, it was Carol who was always with me. Mom was always taking off with Shane or whatever and you were always playing hero, so Carol was there. These last three years she's feed me, kept me safe, and helped me have a normal life. So just fuck you! I'm glad you're alive, but this is my home, so I hope you're not here to ask me to leave. Because it's not going to happen." Carl took a deep breath and turned to Carol, "Ma I'm heading to Angel's house."

Carol felt tears welling in her eyes; she had never known that Carl felt that way about her. She nodded, "Be home before dark." Carl nodded heading toward the garage to grab his dirt bike.

Rick stood there staring at Carl as he took off down the street. He turned back to the others, "I never meant for any of this to happen. I really thought I was doing what was best for the group."

Glenn nodded, "That's fine. We understand that, but you need to understand a lot of bad shit happened to all of us because of your choices. Come on Maggie." Maggie nodded, taking her husband's hand and following him inside the house.

Merle nudged Beth, "Come on sugar, let's go check on the kids."

Beth nodded, her eyes boring into Rick as she let Merle take her inside to MJ and May.

Rick sighed stepping up on the first step, Daryl now standing in front of Carol, "I don't want this to come between us all. We were family once."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah we were family once and I don't think all the blame goes on you. Merle and I made the decision to follow you into that plan and in the process we hurt the people we love the most. But don't think that it's alright. YOU SHOULD'VE LOOKED FOR US! YOU SHOULD'VE LOOKED FOR YOUR BOY!" Daryl stormed off toward the back yard, his fists balled in anger.

Carol leaned into the house, "Merle could you keep an eye on Daryl?"

Merle came out of the house, "Which way?"

Carol pointed toward the back yard, Merle nodded, putting a hand on his sister-in-law's back, "I got him."

Carol turned back to Rick and Michonne, she was exhausted, "We all need time. I don't know if there will ever be anything that will fix what's happened. But if you really care about us, if you love Carl, you'll stick around a few days and try to reach him. The house across the street is empty, you could stay there. We don't have enough room here and I don't think it would be a good idea."

Rick nodded, "You the leader now?"

Carol stared at him, "I'm not the leader of the group, that's Glenn. But I am the head of this family and this." She motioned between them, "This is a family matter. I'll talk to Carl, he at least needs to let his anger go, but he's never going with you. I won't allow that. He's right since the day I met that boy he was pushed to me to take care of. You and Lori were always too busy to keep an eye on him. He's grown into a good man and I plan on making sure it stays that way. Now you two head over and get some rest. Beth and I will bring you some supplies later." Carol walked through the front door and closed it softly behind her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she never thought in a million years that she had indeed taken the role as head of this little family, but she had and she would do anything in her power to keep them all together.

**Oh I love Carl! He's a tough dude! Well hope you liked it! Kaye**


	28. A Little Talk with Dixon Fists

Chapter 28…..A little talking with a DIXON Fist

**Thank you so much for all your support with this one! We are getting close to the end, probably under ten chapters. I'm busy working on the comic and trying to finish up my other stories so I can focus on that. Don't worry I'll still keep writing and I have lots of ideas! And Winter Heat will keep going as long as I have ideas rolling around or y'all give me ideas.**

**I don't own anything but I wish I did! Enjoy! Kaye**

**-Wanted-**

Carol waited up for Carl, it was getting late and she knew he needed to blow off some steam. So she had sent everyone to bed, even though Daryl had wanted to talk to her about something, but she sent him to bed too. Now she sat there sipping hot chocolate and staring at the front door. When she heard his dirt bike she let out a sigh of relief heading out onto the front porch. She sat down on one of the rockers and waited for him.

Carl had been so pissed when he left the house he didn't go to Angel's he just rode. He rode all over the compound and then ended up sitting on the wall watching the horizon. When he finally got to the nerve to go home, he was happy to see all the lights were off. When he came out of the garage he smiled to himself, there sitting in a long sleeved shirt and pink pj bottoms was Carol. He walked up the porch, "Hey there, sorry I'm late."

Carol motioned to the chair next to her, "Sit, we need to talk."

Carl nodded, taking a seat next to her, "Is he still here?"

Carol nodded, "Across the street. I don't know how long he's going to be here, but he's here. Do you feel better after taking some time for yourself?"

Carl sighed, "Yeah. I just rode around and ended up on the wall. Just was all too much for me."

Carol reached over putting her hand on his, "I know. He's your father and nothing will change that. He was wrong, in some many ways, but don't leave it like this. You need to make some kind of peace with him. You need the peace, don't do it for him or me, do it for you. If you never see him again, you'll want to leave it on good terms. We don't always get a second chance to say good bye or tell someone we love them."

Carl looked at the woman who had became his mother, "Sophia?"

Carol looked out across the street at the house that Rick and Michonne were staying at, "Yeah, the last thing I said to her was to stay where I could see her. I never got to hold her and tell her how much I love her, how my life was complete with her."

Carl stood up and hugged her, "She knew. You were always there for her, hell you were always there for me. You know what a good mom you are. I'll talk to him. I promise."

Before Carol could answer Rick's voice floated toward them as he walked across the street, "I'm here if you want to talk now."

Carol stood up, Carl stepping in front of her. Rick came up the stairs, "I miss you son."

Carl sighed, "I'm real tired tonight. Maybe later would be good, I need some sleep."

Rick glared at Carol, "Can you leave us?"

Carl shook his head, "No, she stays."

Rick huffed, "Listen son, I'll never be able to thank Carol for what she did, but she isn't your mother." Before he could finish that sentence Carl had shot a right hook into his father's jaw. Sending Rick onto his ass.

Carl towered over him, fists clenched at his sides, "YOU DON'T EVER GET TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME MOTHER FUCKER? I'M A DIXON NOW! CHECK THE FUCKIN' TOWN REGISTER! I'm a Dixon!"

Carol put a hand on Carl's back, "It's alright. He didn't mean to be rude. Now settle down. I think you need sleep. Why don't you head upstairs to you and MJ's room? We'll talk more in the morning. Now go on."

Carl spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm not leaving you with this asshole."

Carol chuckled, "I've killed tougher men. Go inside; wake Daryl on your way. I'll be fine."

Carl nodded, snarling at his father as he went into the house. Carol sighed, offering her hand to Rick. He looked at it for a minute and then let her help him up. She walked him over to a chair and sat him down, "I'm going to get some ice. Just sit there."

Rick nodded; Daryl came busting out the door, "What's going on?"

Carol give him a little smile, kissing his cheek, "We're going to talk to Rick is all. Do you need anything?"

Daryl shook his head sitting down where Carol had been, "What the hell ya doin' here? It's the middle of the night."

Rick sighed; Carol returned handing him a bag of ice, "This should help."

Rick chuckled, "Kid's got a hell of a right hook."

Carol smiled, "I taught him that."

Daryl snorted, "I bet you did. Bad ass." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So Rick what do you want here?"

Rick sighed leaning back in the chair, "I just want him to be happy. I want him to be safe, but I guess I want him to forgive me."

Carol looked at him, "It's going to take time. He won't leave us and honestly he's too old to be told what to do. Over the past three years we've learned to take care of each other, have each other's backs. He won't leave us, not for you. I'm sorry but your decisions as our leader hurt us all. Just give him time. Blind siding him, like you did tonight, not a good idea. Go back to the house, get some sleep and we'll all talk it over again tomorrow."

Rick nodded standing up, "Alright. I'm sorry if I upset you Carol. It's hard for me to see you like this. You're a hell of a lot stronger than I've ever seen you."

Carol nodded, "Yeah. Well losing the people you love more than yourself will do. I'm glad you had Michonne but you need your son too. I hope you're willing to take the time to get to know him again."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, me too. Good night."

**-Wanted-**

Daryl woke up early the next morning; he woke up May and got her downstairs to get her some breakfast. He knew that Carol needed sleep; she had tossed and turned all night when she did finally sleep. Beth came down a little bit later with MJ in tow and took the kids to school. Once everyone had cleared out for the day, he went up and stared at his wife who was curled up to his pillow sound asleep. She needed some fun in her life.

He went over and sat down on the bed, leaning down he kissed her, "Woman, wake up."

Carol stretched, smiling at him, "I overslept."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah you did. Kids are already at school and I told Merle to cover for me. Wanted to spend the day with ya."

Carol smiled sitting up, staring at her husband, "Well what do you want to do today?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, snaking her hand up his shirt to rest on his hard chest.

Daryl laughed, kissing her softly, "Is that all you think about?"

Carol bit her lip and shook her head, "Yes sir."

Daryl sighed, "Always gotta be rapin' my ass."

Carol giggled as she pulled him on top of him, kissing his jaw. Daryl smirked at her as he pulled back his hands stroking her hair, looking into her eyes, "I love ya, ya know that right?"

Carol smiled, "I know that." Her hands ran up and down his side as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

Daryl sighed, leaning down he softly kissed her, the kisses were soft and slow at first, letting her know how much he loved and missed her. He took his time taking off her clothes and worshipping her body, kissing every inch of her. When they came together, he made love to her, making sure she felt every inch of him inside her, every thrust. When they were both exhausted he held her close to him, his hand running up and down her bare shoulder, onto her back. "I talked to Maggie about the baby."

He felt her tense next to him, her voice was small and soft, "What did she say?"

Daryl tightened his grip on her, "She said you thought about going into a herd."

Carol tried to pull away but he won't let her, "LET ME GO!"

Daryl grabbed her firmly by the arms; they were both sitting up now, "NO! We're gonna talk about this shit. WHY? Why would you do that? Who would've taken care of May?"

Carol looked down at the bed, she won't look at him. Glenn had found her at the lowest point in her life; she had felt like she lost everything. Daryl shook her a little startling her from her own thoughts and memories, "Why Carol? You had May?"

Carol looked up at him and he saw pure rage in her eyes, "BECAUSE! IT was too MUCH! I was BROKEN! I figured May was better off without me. I had one moment of weakness." She pulled out of his hands and got up throwing on a shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, "You don't get to judge me! Glenn took care of me, pulled me back from the edge. Yes it was the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I changed from it, I got tougher. I learned that nothing meant more than our daughter, NOTHING! So you go ahead and judge me all you want, but you can go to hell! You weren't there and I was alone!"

Daryl had already gotten up and pulled his jeans back on, he let her rant, he let her rage at him. He knew she needed to get it out. She had cried on his shoulder about the loss of the baby but he knew inside she was just angry and she needed to get it out. "SO it's my fault the baby died? Is that what you're saying?"

Carol screamed, "YOU WEREN'T THERE! You don't know what it was like!" She crumbled onto the floor sobbing.

Daryl dropped down next to her, pulling her into him, she hit at him, but he held her tight, rocking her, "I know woman. I know. But it wasn't your fault, it just wasn't meant to be. Our baby wasn't meant for this world. But you have to promise me you'll never take the easy way, you have to keep fightin'. Keep goin' no matter what!"

Carol nodded, her tear streaked face looking up at him, "I know. I'm so sorry." Daryl held her as she cried; at least they were pass this part. Now they had to get Carl through this shit with Rick and then maybe their family would be whole again.

**Alright a little short tonight but I hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	29. Goodbyes

Chapter 29…..Goodbye

**Well here it goes….getting close to the end. I hope this chapter is good! I don't want this one to end but honestly I've got a lot going on so we're getting close to the end! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Wanted-**

Carol listened as Beth threw up again, this had been going on for the past week and she wasn't sure if the woman had put two and two together yet. Carol pushed the bathroom door open a little, "Beth?"

Beth looked up from her spot on the floor, "I hate this part."

Carol chuckled, "Have you told him yet?"

Beth shook her head, "No, I wasn't sure until this morning."

Daryl and Merle had been back for over three months and Rick and Michonne had been there for a month. Carol smirked at her friend, "Well do you need a test? We could go down to the clinic and I could get you one. If it comes back positive then I'll set you up with the prenatal vitamins you'll need."

Beth nodded, holding her head, "God, I can barely control my son and now I'm adding to the mix."

Carol chuckled, "You'll be fine, it's different this time. You have all of us with you."

Beth nodded letting Carol pull her off the floor. An hour later the two women were nervously awaiting the little white stick to tell them, what they both already knew. Beth looked down at the stick and tears welled up in her eyes, "It's positive."

Carol hugged her hard, "I'm so happy for you and Merle. This is a good thing honey. You get to be with him through the whole thing."

Beth nodded, "I hope he'll be happy."

Carol smirked, "Well I'm sure he will be you just have to tell him." Beth nodded, as Carol handed her a small bag of vitamins, "Go on go find him and tell him."

After she left Carol worked on some paperwork she was behind on trying to take her mind off the fact that she probably couldn't have any more children. It really bothered her sometimes, but she knew that she should be happy with just May. God had seen to give her two beautiful daughters and she hated that she felt the need for more. She had been working really hard all afternoon and lost track of time. Until she looked up and saw her husband leaning against the door way smirking at her, "Where ya been all day?"

Carol smiled, "I got a little busy here and lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Daryl nodded, walking toward his wife, he leaned down his hands sitting on her arms of her chair, he kissed her long and passionate. When he pulled away he ran his hand across her cheek, "Beth told us some good news when she got home today."

Carol smiled, but Daryl could see the a little sadness in her eyes, "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Daryl nodded, his hand still caressing her cheek, she leaned into the touch, "It is. You know if we don't have any more I'm good with that. I just need you and May. Anyway we get to have more sex if we don't have a little one running around."

Carol chuckled, letting a small tear fall from her eyes, "I know I'm just being silly. I just wanted to give you a boy and I don't know if I can."

Daryl nodded, kneeling down in front of her, "I know woman, but you and May that's the good shit. One more would be good, but it might be another girl." They both laughed as Daryl pulled her into his chest, he shifted, bringing himself to the floor and her into his lap. They sat there like that for a few minutes, him holding her and her just enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Carol pulled away staring into his eyes, "Will you make love to me?"

Daryl looked around her small office, "Here?" Carol nodded, biting her bottom lip. She got up and locked her door and started unbuttoning the sun dress she had. She saw Daryl swallow hard and he stood up taking off his shirt and toeing off his boots.

When they were both completely naked Carol walked toward him, when they were chest to chest, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly saying, "Hi."

Daryl grinned at her, his hands going to her back, "Hi yourself woman." His lips found hers softly kissing her, almost innocently. As the kisses grew into passionate ones his hands wandered down to her ass giving her a soft squeeze making her moan. Daryl slowly walked her up against the wall. He pinned her there, his hips digging into hers, his erection hard as steel against her stomach, "I want ya so much right now."

Carol couldn't trust herself to speak; she just wrapped her legs around him and felt him dive into her. They both moaned at the contact. He slowly, almost painfully began moving in and out of her, making love to her sweetly like she wanted. He would do anything for her; give her whatever he needed to make her happy. When they came together he kissed her neck softly, mumbling to her how much he loved her. Afterward they walked back to the house hand in hand, just enjoying the beautiful sunset. When they got to the house, Rick was sitting outside talking to Carl as the two men worked on the younger man's dirt bike. Carol felt a little sick each time she saw Carl with Rick, she was still afraid she would lose the young man to his father. Daryl squeezed her hand pulling her into his side, "See woman you already gave me a son. Doesn't have to be blood to be my kid."

As if Carl heard what Daryl had said he looked up and beamed at the two of them, waving to them. Carol and Daryl waved back, heading into the house to give Rick and Carl some privacy.

**-Wanted-**

Rick watched as Daryl and Carol went into the house. He was glad for the month that he and Michonne had spent there in New Zoar with Carl and the others. Slowly things had started to heal between all of them, but he knew that things would never be the same. Rick sighed, watching the look of devotion that came to his son's face when he saw Carol. "You know Michonne and I need to head back to Woodbury. I know you won't come with me, but I'm hoping that I can come back and see you here and maybe you can come visit me there when you're done with school."

Carl looked up at his dad, things were better and Carol had been right, he needed to let all the mistakes his dad made go, not for his dad but for himself. Carl nodded, "That sounds good. I'm sure we can make a visit. I have another month before school is done, but that might be nice. Though we've been talking about heading north to Canada."

Rick frowned, "When?"

Carl shrugged, "Not sure. Just something we've all be talking about. Merle and Daryl want to start our own place. Somewhere they can be in charge, they have some great ideas on how to make things run a little smoother. Not to mention Daryl and Merle need land to hunt on. We haven't made any real plans yet. I think they're waiting for Maggie to have the baby."

Rick ran a hand through his hair, "But there's doctors here."

Carl huffed, grabbing a wrench from his tool box, "Yeah, but Carol is as good as any doctor. She's been studying hard, learning new things. I think she'd be fine. Not to mention I think Doctor Weber and his wife might go with us. Now that the new doctor came to town, the compound would be covered. Like I said we're just talking about it. Doesn't mean we will and if we did I'd make sure you knew where we were."

Rick nodded, "What about Angel your girlfriend?"

Carl smirked, "Well after we graduate, I'm planning on asking her to marry me."

Rick was shocked, "Really? You're so young son."

Carl laughed, "Dad, I've killed people and probably just as many walkers as you have. I'm not a little boy; things aren't like they use to be. Hell I'm not a virgin anymore."

Rick felt sick, "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WERE YOU SAFE?"

Carl chuckled, "Sorry to shock you dad. And yes we were safe. I had a very uncomfortable talk with Daryl and he gave me a box of condoms. We're just fine. I love her dad. She's a great girl."

Rick nodded, "But it's still unsafe out there. Walkers, bad people."

Carl sat back on his knees look up at his dad from his bike, "Dad, there will always be bad people. There were bad people before the end of the world. It will be just fine. I promise we won't make a move before spring anyway. Gives you and me plenty of time to get to know each other again and visit one and other."

Rick sighed, "Alright, I just hate losing you."

Carl stood up and pulled his very surprised dad into a hug, "You won't lose me dad, it's just me growing up and I did that a long time ago."

Rick held onto his son, wishing he had made better choices but he knew there was nothing he could do to take back mistakes or reverse time. But he was damn proud of the man his son had turned into, damn proud.

**Alright I know it was short but I'm trying to update all my stories today! The next chapter will be the arrival of Maggie and Glenn's baby. Suggestions on sex and names would help me out! Let me know! Hugs, Kaye**


	30. Break In The Madness

Chapter 30…Break in the Madness

**Alright….well this should be sweet, I hope! This one is dedicated to HGRHfan35, she lost a dear friend to her this past year, so this is in memory of Lizzie. I hope you enjoy! **

**p.s. I'm hopped up on pain meds so please forgive any mistakes I make. Hugs**

**I own nothing, but a deep love of CARYL. Just a few more chapters to go!**

**-Wanted-**

Maggie Rhee had gotten use to the fact that she could no longer see her feet. Hell she had even gotten use to the fact that she could have her own orbit. What she hated the most about being ten months pregnant was the fact that her whole body ached. She had long since been taken off her jobs around the compound and was going nuts being home every day. What made matters worse was the fact that she got these insane cravings in the middle of the night. For example she was now standing over the sink in the kitchen eating a spoonful of peanut butter with fresh turned butter on top. This kid needed to come out of her stomach NOW! She was just getting ready to go for a second helping of peanut butter when the light flipped on to reveal her sleepy eyed husband, "Maggie, sweetie, come back to bed."

Maggie frowned, looking down at her stomach, "I would but you hate the smell of peanut butter and this kid wants peanut butter."

Glenn sighed seeing the tears building up in her eyes, he moved over to her putting his arms around her and kissing her shoulder, "Come on baby. It's going to be over soon."

Maggie hiccupped a sob, looking down at her stomach, "This baby is going to be in there forever! It already hates me! I'm already a week over due. Look at me I'm huge!"

Glenn sighed, kissing the side of her neck, "Baby you've never been more beautiful then you are right now. Come on, don't be like this. I know you want the baby to come, but sometimes it takes a while."

Maggie nodded, her head, tears pricking at her eyes. Then it happened, a warm whoosh of water went down her legs. Glenn jumped back, his eyes wide, "Was that? Is that? OH MAGGIE."

Maggie just froze not sure what she should do, Glenn looked like he might be sick, "Glenn go get Carol. MOVE!"

Glenn ran upstairs taking the stairs two at a time, he burst into Carol and Daryl's room, flipping on the light, he got way more of a view of the redneck's ass in boxer than he ever wanted. Daryl sat up knife in hand, "WHAT THE FUCK GLENN?"

Carol looked over at Glenn half awake. Glenn glanced at May in her bed who was now sitting up half startled. Glenn stumbled on his words, "I'm sorry….it's just….Maggie….water…..SHE'S BROKE!"

Carol chuckled sitting up on the bed, "Did Maggie's water break?"

Glenn nodded, his head looking sick. Daryl fell back on the bed, May coming to lie next to her father. Carol kissed Daryl's cheek, "You two get some rest, this could be awhile." Daryl nodded his head and watched as Carol disappeared out the door with a very nervous Glenn.

When Daryl and May got up a few hours later after sun rise, the house was abuzz with activity. Merle was sitting in the kitchen with MJ both of them very quiet as Beth and Carol came in and out of the kitchen. Daryl picked up May sitting down at the kitchen table, "Any thing yet?"

Merle shook his head, "Nope, Carl left out of here said he couldn't listen to the screaming anymore. Can't say I blame the kid. Me and little man are thinking about going hunting to get the hell out of here."

Just then Beth walked in looking for more towels, her eyes flashed at Merle, "You WILL STAY put Mr. Dixon. This is a new addition to our family and you will hang out here and wait, you hear me?"

Merle nodded, his head swallowing hard, turning his attention back to MJ who was quietly eating his breakfast almost sensing the tension. Daryl had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing out loud at the look on his brother's face. Merle flipped him off and grumbled under his breath.

They kept the kids in the yard, playing with them. They could hear Maggie's screams, which made both men cringe. They heard the back door open and Carl came out with a small bundle in his arms, his face beaming. Daryl and Merle walked toward the boy, both men smiling. Daryl looked up at the young man, "So what's the verdict?"

Carl grinned, "It's a girl."

Merle and Daryl smiled stepping closer to look at the little bundle in his arms. They heard Maggie scream again and Merle looked at Carl, "What the hell? Thought she was done?"

Carl laughed, "Well it looks like there was two hiding in there. They asked me take Lizzie out while they helped her get the second one out."

Daryl laughed, "Shit, Glenn must be beside himself."

Carl laughed, tightening his grip on the little girl, "Yup, he's so pale, momma Carol made him sit down. Maggie's doing great though."

The three men turned when they heard the sound of another baby screaming in the house. Carl grinned, "I have to get back. I'll be back out as soon as I hand her back off to Glenn."

Carl left and Merle sighed, a smirk on his face, "Bet Glenn is shitting a brick right now."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, I would be."

May's eyes were huge, "Daddy there were two babies in Aunt Maggie?"

Daryl crouched down rubbing his knuckles down her face, "Yup baby girl, she had two in there. Want to go see if we can see them?"

May nodded, her eyes big with excitement. They walked toward Glenn and Maggie's room, Beth moving out of the room, exhaustion clear on her face. She smiled at Daryl and May, "Go ahead in, I think they are ready for visitors."

Daryl pushed the door open slowly, Carol was still cleaning up, but she looked up and smiled at her husband and daughter, "Come on in."

Glenn was sitting on the bed next to Maggie, his daughter in his arms, tears in his eyes. He looked up at Daryl, "It's a girl and a boy. I got two for one!"

Daryl laughed, walking toward them, "Looks like ya did real good short round. Real fuckin' good. Nice work farm girl."

Maggie laughed looking up at him and May, "I can't believe there are two of them."

Carol smiled sitting down on the bed the opposite side of the young family, "Don't worry you have me and Beth and we will make sure everything goes smoothly. Now I'm going to leave you alone, you all need some rest. Glenn just yell if you need anything."

Glenn nodded to them, as he kissed his daughter Lizzie Marie Rhee and his son Shaun Hershel Rhee. Carol ushered her family out the door. When they got to the kitchen Merle and MJ were making lunch for everybody. Carol sunk into the chair across from Beth, reaching out she grabbed the other woman's hand, "See it all went well."

Beth had tears in her eyes, "I know. I can't believe how different that was."

Carol laughed, "Don't worry this time; we won't be in the middle of nowhere delivering the baby."

Beth looked over at Merle; he could see the nerves in his wife's eyes. He walked over and knelt down next to her smiling as he put his hand on her stomach, "Don't worry angel, we'll be safe and sound here. Not to mention you can beat the hell out of me while you're in labor this time."

Beth smiled tears rolling down her face, she leaned her forehead against his, "I love you."

Merle smiled kissing her cheeks, "Love you too angel. Now let me feed you." He stood up and went back to making lunch for the women.

**-Wanted-**

They had survived the first twenty four hours with the twins. Carl had all he could take; being only seventeen he needed to clear out and get away from the screaming little red faced babies. Carol and Beth had both taken a few days off from work to help Maggie with her transition into motherhood. Daryl had been out most of the day working on a few new homes in the compound with Merle. When they got home the women were dead on their feet, but had managed to make dinner for all of them.

Daryl had volunteered to help Glenn with the evening feeding. He put May to bed and went in search of his wife. He found her sitting in the backyard on the cool dewy grass. She was staring at the stars, sipping a glass of wine. Daryl sat down next to her, his arm going around her, "What'cha doin' out here?"

Carol sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Just thinking."

Daryl huffed, "What are ya just thinkin' about?"

Carol shrugged, "It's so nice to have new babies."

Daryl looked down at Carol's face trying to see if she was truly upset, "Yeah new babies are great. Something bothering ya?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking about Sophia tonight."

Daryl swallowed hard; Sophia was something they both avoided talking about. Daryl kissed her forehead, "She's watching over us now."

Carol nodded, wiping at a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, "I know. I just miss her sometimes. I wonder if her and Carl would be together. I wonder what she would think of her new daddy or her little sister. It's just hard sometimes."

Daryl pulled her so she was in his lap; he knew sometimes it was hard for her to think about Sophia. Hell he couldn't go a week with the little girl haunting his dreams. He kissed her softly, making her look in his eyes, "She'd be real fucking proud of you woman. I know I am. Why don't we go tuck in our daughter and tell her a few stories about her big sister. I know May would love that."

Carol nodded her head; she got up and held her hand out for him. Daryl smiled at her and let her help him pull him to his feet. When he was standing he pulled her close to him, kissing her with everything he had. Carol relaxed into his body, letting his arms wrap around her. There was nothing better in the world then being in his arms. Daryl sighed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "Alright let's go kiss our kid good night." Carol nodded letting her husband lead her into the house.

**Ok, a little short, but the new babies are there! Action is coming up! I just needed to make sure that Maggie had little Lizzie and Shaun in New Zoar! Here we go! Do your thing….Hugs Kaye**


	31. The Fall and The Rise

Chapter 31…..The Fall and the Rise

**Well I told you guys that the last chapter was my pure fluffy gift to you! Too much sitting around and not enough action! I can't believe that we have come to the end of this story. It really was fun to write but I know it's come to the end. I might do a few one shoots if you guys ask to go with this one, but I'm happy where this one led me. **

**I still get blown away by all the love for this one! Thank you guys for every second you gave this story. I hope I ended this one just right! Sigh….hope you enjoy! **

**-Wanted-**

Fear. That's what the feeling was as Beth and Carol pumped their legs running through the compound both kids in their arms. Fear. They had been almost to the school when the sirens went off. They saw the first walker just as they picked up the kids. A herd the size they had never seen before had blindsided them coming out of the woods on the east side of the wall. The sure size of the herd was enough to knock down a weakness in the wall.

So they ran, as fast as they could. Beth made the house first, throwing open the door she saw that Glenn and Maggie already had the babies packed and ready to go. Beth clung to MJ, "Where is MERLE?"

Before Glenn could answer her, Merle came running up the walkway with walker guts and blood all over him, "Here, we're right here. Got to get the fuck out of here." He grabbed Beth's hand and drug her toward the SUV, "COME ON!"

Beth cling to MJ as Merle pushed her into the SUV. When he got into the vehicle he grabbed her hand, "We're gonna be fine sugar, just hold the fuck on." Beth squeezed his hand and nodded, she knew it would be fine. They might be running but this time Merle was by her side.

Carol was almost to the house when she saw Carl come running across the field with his girlfriend Angel. Carol was so relieved to see him, she hugged him, "We have to go!"

Carl nodded, "Angel's parents….."

Carol looked at the young girl's face and knew that the worse had happened. Carol nodded, "It's alright sweetie, you're part of our family now. Come on you two."

As they ran down the street, she saw Daryl standing in front of the house taking down walker after walker, when he saw her and May; he thought he would die of happiness. He waved to them, "COME ON WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

Carol ran as fast as she could. Daryl opened the door to their SUV pushing Carol and May in, he motioned to Carl to get him and Angel in the back. Daryl ran over two walkers backing up out of the drive, he quickly fell in behind Merle and Glenn. It took hours for them to work through the maze of walkers and cars, but they finally regrouped twenty miles outside of New Zoar. In the distance they

Daryl pulled Carol and May into his side, kissing both their heads. At least they had each other and that was worth more than anything else. Daryl looked over at Glenn, "Canada?"

Glenn nodded, "Yeah Canada."

**-Wanted-**

**Ten years later New Toronto Compound**

Daryl sighed as he pulled himself out of bed. He could hear everyone else up downstairs and he smiled. Who would've thought things would be this way for him. At the end of the world he had everything he never thought he wanted. He had the respect of the small community they had.

Not long after the fall of New Zoar, Carl and Angel had followed them to Canada. Once they found the old ski lodge in the heart of the Canadian wildness Carl had left to go find his dad. Carl didn't want his father to go to New Zoar and see that everything was gone. When Carl returned two months later, his father and Michonne were in tow with a small dark skinned baby that had Rick's eyes. Rick had quickly taken over running the New Toronto compound, while Daryl took on the role of head of security. They ended up over the past ten years building a wall that surrounded the large forty acres of land and their numbers went from twelve to ninety.

With the help of Daryl and Merle they were able to get the old generator running and now most of the compound had electricity and running water. Though they still had trouble from time to time, but still a hot shower once in awhile is better than never.

Merle had taken over the role of grounds manager. He had his hand in every pot, making sure that everyone had what they needed and that any repairs got done. Daryl had been so surprised with the changes that being with Beth had done to his brother. Now Merle was pushing sixty he was slowing down, he and Beth had three more boys after MJ. They had MJ, Wallace, Michael, and Adam. Their biggest surprise came just last fall. It had been five years since Adam's birth and Beth was shocked when she ended up pregnant again. Baby Eden was born screaming into the world on a cold October morning and that little girl had her daddy wrapped around her finger. At a year old she went everywhere with Merle, well honestly all his kids went everywhere with him. Merle had turned into quite the daddy. Beth couldn't be happier, she ran the school in the compound and she loved the fact that she had such a large family.

Daryl loved the Dixon brother hunting trips because now they had a ton of boys heading into the woods with them. Not just Merle's bunch, but also Carl's son Richard Daryl. Carl said that he was named after his two fathers, which made Daryl beam with pride. Daryl and Carol had added to their bunch, two sons Hunter and Trap were born one year after they reached New Toronto. Carol had really struggled with the boy's birth and they knew she would never have another baby after them, but Carol didn't care. She loved her little family. So now when he and Merle hunted they drug along the whole group. Daryl chuckled every time he remembered the first time that Trap got his first squirrel, the kid had beamed for a week.

Daryl never really wanted a large family but that was just what he had. He pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs stopping to kiss his daughter on the head, where she saw sitting on the stairs reading. May was growing into a beautiful woman and Daryl knew it was only a matter of time before he had to get his bow out and start shooting some assholes in the head for looking at her. At fourteen she looked like the perfect fusion of him and Carol, "Morning peaches."

May smiled at her father, "Morning daddy. Go with God in there, the boys are being holy terrors and momma is at her wits end."

Daryl chuckled, pushing open the kitchen door, to see his now fifty year old woman glaring at their sons, "HUNTER MATTHEW! TRAP MAYNARD! SO HELP ME GOD! If you don't stop throwing food I'll tell your father!"

Both boys froze when they saw their father standing in the doorway. Daryl had never once hit any of their children, but they all knew their daddy had a temper. Daryl glared at the two nine year old boys, "What the hell are y'all doing?"

Hunter stood up quickly, "Just picking up pa."

Trap shook his head, "On it momma. See we got this."

Daryl walked toward his wife, smirking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Grab me a plate, I'll get us coffee. Let's eat outside while these two CLEAN UP." His last two words pointed at the two boys who were now running around picking up the kitchen for their mother.

Carol laughed, grabbing two plates and joining her husband on the back porch. She sat down leaning her head on his shoulder, looking out at the mountains in the distance, "Thank you. I thought I might have to kill them this morning."

Daryl chuckled, "Not a problem. You know how boys are. Hell ya been leaving with one for over seventeen years now."

Carol stared into his eyes, smiling softly, "It has been that long hasn't it."

Daryl swallowed down a mouthful of food, "Yup. Guess you're stuck with me now."

Carol nodded, leaning in to kiss her husband, "Yup, I guess I am."

May stood in the doorway smiling at her parents as they kissed. May never knew the world before the walkers, and she wasn't sure she would want to know that world. All she knew was she grown up surrounded by people who worked hard and loved with every part of their being. She sighed, as she closed the door, her parents deserved a few minutes alone. May watched as the boys finished up cleaning the kitchen and she smirked, the boys were lucky they didn't get killed that morning. Because everyone knows her momma was a Dixon, and nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon.

**Alright! That's it! I hope you liked it! I have another that I will be starting soon, but for now I'm planning on finishing Daylight! And doing more on Winter Heat! Big hugs everyone! Kaye**


End file.
